Promise of Forever
by cluelessblue23
Summary: Annabeth and Percy were finally living their fairy tale and are on the way to their happily ever after. But what if an unexpected turn of events washed away their forever? SEQUEL TO UNOFFICIALLY YOURS. PERCABETH.
1. Chapter 1: All for Love

**A/N: Okay, this is my version of the sequel. Also, AmayaSeiki's writing one, too. I think she's going to release it around middle of March. Anyway, I just hope you'll love this as much as you loved "Unofficially Yours". **

Bliss and happiness are small words to describe what Annabeth Chase is feeling right now in the arms of her true and great love, Percy Jackson. They had shared what they could in their life together, they experienced things together. She knows that they're still so much more that she wants to do with him, to give him and to see with him. With Percy she feels like she's the most powerful woman in the planet. He makes her feel smart, and beautiful and he makes her want to love and worthy to be loved. She already found her fairytale with him. Every day she hopes and prays that life would be longer for them. One lifetime is simply not enough. She ought to live a life like this with Percy forever; a life full of dreams and love and joy and hope, a life with none of the frustrations and the hang-ups and lies.

But she should've known better than to think that life hasn't got enough surprises for her. She should've known better than to think that life would let her be happy for a long distance of time. There will come a day when all of these . . . will be taken away from her. Their story started like this:

* * *

><p>"You must really love me," Annabeth giggled at Percy when he somehow made an attempt to impress her by praising what seemed to be Annabeth's architecture drawings on blueprints. Percy just said that the lines and curves on one of the blueprints contain feelings and that it has personality. Annabeth had always been interested in architecture and is planning to study it in college.<p>

"Yeah, I do love you." Percy told her with a smile.

"Yeah, you do, because baby, I hate to break it to you, but . . . the drawing that you just praised is my scratch_. That_ one's my piece." Annabeth laughed as she pointed to the blueprint opposite Percy.

Percy laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh. Well, your scratch's beautiful. I like it." He said, bluffing. "Hey, c'mon, this is our last day in San Francisco! Let's go to the beach. You can do that later. Let's have some Percy time, eh?"

Annabeth sighed, "You're right. We can go to the beach and we can do what we always do: watch the stars and wish on every one of them." She smiled.

"Oh no . . . "Percy fake whined. "We have dinner with your dad later, remember? Then tomorrow, we'll back in New York, where senior year awaits."

Annabeth's face brightened, "I have an idea! We could do one of our games." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Which game?" Percy asked, smiling.

Annabeth whispered something in his ear. And both of them smiled ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson was sitting alone in a bar sipping gin by himself when a cute brunette girl came in and caught his eye. The girl saw him looking and gave him a flirtatious smile. Percy beckoned the girl to come forward to him and so she did.<p>

"Hi. I'm Percy . . . Jackson." He said, using all his charm on that brunette girl.

"I know," the girl answered seductively.

"I wasn't expecting someone like you . . ." he eyed the girl from head to toe "somewhere like here so early in the day."

"I'm in need of refuge. It's too hot." She said suggestively, twirling her hands on Percy's arms.

"Oh, it's never too hot." He whispered in her ear.

"Care to test that theory?" the girl asked him.

"What if I have a girlfriend?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Percy Jackson doesn't do girlfriends," she answered.

Percy forced himself to smile as the girl pulled her into one of the empty corridors and started kissing him on the cheeks and on the lips. But Percy's avoiding her lips. As if he doesn't want any contact between them. The girl started to eye him suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked him.

"Can you not kiss me just yet?"

The girl flung her arms around Percy's neck, "Why not?"

Percy smiled sweetly at her, "It's better to wait."

"How long?" the girl asked as she kissed his neck. Percy continued to avoid her lips, until he heard footsteps coming towards their direction.

"Now," he said, raising his voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Annabeth's shrill voice filled the empty corridor. The girl pushed herself away from Percy, who looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes.

"Annabeth . . . I can explain." He said nervously.

"Um, I'm sorry." The girl stuttered. "I didn't know he had a girlfriend." She said, cowering. It's hard not to when you're under Annabeth's death glare.

"Yes, you did!" Percy told the girl harshly before turning to Annabeth, "She did."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"I . . ." the girl trailed.

"Shame on you, Ashley Hinshaw!" Annabeth yelled, leaving Ashley wondering how the hell she knew her name. "How could you do that? Pick up someone in a relationship? Have you no pride? No self-respect?"

"Okay, but I didn't know that-"Ashley started but Annabeth cut her off.

"You may have an Abercrombie campaign and the security code to Clooney's castle in Lake Como, but that doesn't give you the right to steal someone else's man!" Annabeth yelled shrilly. "Now take your American girl hair and your pooreless skin and get out!"

"Okay, you're crazy!" Ashley said as she exited the corridor.

Annabeth folded her arms and looked sternly at Percy, who looked at her sheepishly.

"Hey," Percy said.

"Hi," Annabeth said monotonously. But after a few seconds, Annabeth's frown turned upside down. She smiled brightly and kissed Percy.

"Oh, thank you" she breathed. "It's been three hours. I've missed you." She told him as Percy continued to kiss her cheeks and then her lips.

"Mm. Well, let me make it up to you." He said, lacing her hands with Annabeth's. "Let's get out of here."

Annabeth pushed him up into the wall and continued to kiss him feverishly, "Or we get to stay." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Staying it is," Percy confirmed before latching his lips with Annabeth's.

* * *

><p>"Bye dad! I'm going to miss you so much." Annabeth said as she hugged his dad. Today was the day that she and Percy were going back to New York for their senior year and Fredrick was in the airport with them to see them off.<p>

"Oh, sweetie, I'm gonna miss you too. You take care of yourself, okay?" Fredrick told her daughter as he kissed her forehead. He turned to Percy, "Take care of her for me, will you?"

Percy smiled and nodded, "Yes sir, I promise." He said curtly.

"You go and call me Fredrick. If you're important to my daughter then you're important for me, too." He held his hand at Percy, who shook it.

"Thank you, si- I mean, Fredrick." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist.

"Right then, you go ahead or you're going to miss your flight." Annabeth's dad told them, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Aww, dad! We said no mushy stuff." Annabeth whined.

"Alright, alright. You go now. I don't want to keep you."

"Okay dad. I'll call you, okay?"

"You do that,"

"Bye, Fredrick."

"Love you dad!"

And that's when Fredrick Chase disappeared from view. Annabeth shuffled closer to Percy where she laid her head on his shoulders.

"I'm so tired." Annabeth whined but then her head shot up as she remembered something. "Oh god, I have to call Thalia!"

Percy looked at her inquisitively.

"You know, just to tell her and Nico to pick us up tomorrow." She said as she flipped her phone open.

"_Hello?" Thalia's voice filled her ears._

"Thals! It's me, Annabeth. Percy and I are going home tomorrow. Mind picking us up at the airport?"

"_Oh really? How come you told me just now? Of course I wouldn't mind. I'm going to drag Luke, too. Oh, I'm so excited! I've really missed you so much and-"_

"Thalia"

"_-you never called me much this summer and I have to spend mine all alone eating take outs and watching movies and you're right that I really need you to take me out of trouble and-"_

"Thalia!" Annabeth snapped. Percy chuckled at the background as he kissed her forehead.

"_Oh, sorry. Getting ahead of myself. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"_

Annabeth giggled, "Yeah. See you."

She hung up and smiled at Percy, who smiled back.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing for them to board the plane.

"You sure you won't faint?" Annabeth teased.

Percy held her waist more firmly but gently, "As long as you're holding me. I won't"

"You know I won't let go of you, right?" Annabeth asked sweetly as she hugged Percy sideways.

"Always have, always will."

* * *

><p>The flight lasted for a few hours. The majority of which, Annabeth was sleeping while Percy stared at the window and tried to calm himself by tracing gentle patterns on Annabeth's back and concentrating on Annabeth's hand on his stomach. He was deathly scared of planes, see. And whenever he's on one, he couldn't sleep a wink.<p>

When the flight attendants announced that they would soon land, he gently nudged Annabeth awake, "Baby, it's time to wake up. We're here."

Annabeth began to stir and after a few more gentle pats from Percy she said, "What's happening?"

Percy chuckled, "You need to put on your seatbelt. We're going to land now." Percy said, softly kissing her head.

Annabeth straightened up reluctantly and began putting her seatbelt. At the sudden loss of Annabeth's warmth, Percy immediately began to hyperventilate. He turned away from the window and concentrated on taming his heart when Annabeth held his hand and he relaxed.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We'll be landing shortly in John F. Kennedy International Airport so may we please request everyone to put on their seatbelts and refrain from using the lavatory. Thank you very much."_

Annabeth held Percy's hand tighter as they sensed the plan land.

"_We hope you enjoyed your flight with us and we hope that you visit again soon. Have a good day everyone."_

A few minutes later, Annabeth and Percy,after getting their luggage, headed towards to where Thalia and Luke were waiting. The moment Thalia saw Annabeth's blonde hair, she flung herself to her, causing Annabeth to stumble backwards. Luckily, Percy was ready to catch her.

"Oh, god! I've missed you!" Thalia squealed as she hugged Annabeth.

"Ow, Thals. I've missed you too but can you please let me breathe?" Annabeth choked.

"Oops, sorry." Thalia said, not sounding sorry at all.

"So . . . you're still alive. Good job, man!" Luke greeted Percy as they bumped fists.

"Yeah, I made it." Percy grinned.

Their exchange brought Annabeth's attention to Luke, "Hey, Luke!" Annabeth hugged him. "How've you been? Found anyone lately?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . . I'm not as lucky as Percy here, but I'm happy right now." Luke smiled.

"Hey, Percy?" Thalia interrupted.

"Yes, Thals?"

"Can I borrow Annabeth for a while?" Thalia pleaded. "You know, you've had her all by yourself all summer. I'm her best friend." she pouted.

"Easy," Percy laughed. "Sure. You girls have some uh, girl time or whatever it is you call them."

"Good." Thalia said triumphantly, "Cause I won't take no for an answer. You and Luke could catch up, too. Anyway, we're going, okay? C'mon Annie!" Thalia dragged her away from the boys and into her car.

Annabeth blew Percy a kiss before entering Thalia's car.

Annabeth and Thalia spent their time at the mall, shopping. Thalia insisted that she needs new clothes for senior year and that she was too bored to do it alone, so she waited for Annabeth to come back. The two girls talked about their summer until Annabeth came to the subject of Percy and her playing games.

"Wait, you do what?" Thalia spluttered. "I was gone for three months and you turn from Jane Austen to Anais Nin. Is there anything Percy Jackson can't get you to do?"

"It was my idea." Annabeth defended Percy.

Thalia shook her head, "No. No, it wasn't" she said as she changed her dress to try on another that Annabeth handed her.

"Yeah. We . . . we had our honeymoon period and it was perfect, but . . . while other couples settle into a routine, we were determined to keep things interesting." Annabeth smiled. "So . . . Percy plays the cheating bastard and I play the scorned woman. I even get to choose who to humiliate . . . models, tourists." She explained.

"I don't know if anybody told you this, but the honeymoon is supposed to end, it isn't real." Thalia said from behind the curtains. "The real part is when you settle down with each other. The 3-month milestone."

"It's not a milestone, it's a gravestone." Annabeth grumbled. "Settling down means death . . . less fun, more silence. We found a way to avoid that that works for us." She said, satisfied.

Thalia went out of the dressing room and examined herself in front of the mirror and when she's satisfied she walked towards Annabeth and held her shoulders firmly, "If you love him, then lock him down. Open relationships only invite chaos. Trust me, I know." She said seriously.

"It's not an open relationship," Annabeth said, but worry was evident in her voice. "We're completely monogamous. It's just one of our games, like the rest."

"Yeah, until it isn't anymore, playing the scorned woman and actually being the scorned woman!" Thalia said, determinedly trying to make her friend stop from doing their games. "It's a slippy slope, Annabeth. What happens if one day, you don't get there in time, and he actually kisses someone else . . . or worse?"

Annabeth frowned, thinking through Thalia's words carefully, "He wouldn't" she said uncertainly. "Enough about me, How're you and Nico? I still haven't seen him."

Thalia grabbed another dress and hid behind the curtains, as if she doesn't want Annabeth to see her expression, "We broke up."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you guys sure about that?" Luke asked Percy as they plopped down on Percy's sofa the moment they got home and settled the luggage. "I mean, if you don't mind me saying so, I . . ."Luke was uncertain of how to continue. "Well, I think I know Annabeth pretty well."<p>

Percy rolled his eyes, "Look, I would _so_ like to retire any mention of the whole "Jules and Jim" thing."

"But listen, the games may seem like fun. But are you sure Annabeth's not just playing for you?" Luke raised an eyebrow at him, making Percy frown in confusion. "Cause if she's not doing it for herself, too . . . well, things could get messy." Luke warned.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was sitting restlessly on their couch, waiting for Percy. Her mom, Athena, was still out at work so she has no one to talk to ease the heavy feeling in her heart. She asked for Percy to come to her house. She thought he would never come when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She hurried towards the doorway and opened it, "Where have you been? I've been calling you for an hour." She said worriedly.<p>

"I was with Luke, baby. I'm sorry. Why'd you ask me to come?" Percy said as he wrapped his arms around her waists.

"Luke. No reason." She smiled fervently.

"I've arranged a little go-see at a modeling agency downtown. We should pick someone out together, take her back to my place." He suggested, but then he saw the look on Annabeth's face: worry and doubt and anger mixed. "Or we could just stay in. Whatever you want."

Annabeth fixed her emotions immediately, "No. We'll go, we'll go. I-I'll just . . . go get my purse." She said distractedly, making Percy sick with worry.

After walking in awkward silence, the couple finally reached their destination: a one-stop modeling agency. They stood in a distance, watching girls after girls file out of the agency, with Annabeth muttering insults under her breath.

"Needs a sandwich."

Another girl.

"Adam's apple!"

Another girl

"Catalogue!"

Annabeth turned to Percy, who was watching her with worry and amusement, "Percy, none of these girls are even worth humiliating. Looking in the mirror will do that for them."

Percy couldn't bottle his worry anymore, "Is something wrong? What's going on, baby?"

Annabeth avoided Percy's eyes, "Nothing's wrong, why?"

"This is one-stop shopping," Percy said as a matter of fact "And you're acting like everything's last season. I thought you wanted to play."

"I did." Annabeth answered promptly, then realized what she said and quickly covered the damage, "I do."

But Percy couldn't be fooled easily. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Annabeth gave up and sighed, "I did." She looked directly at Percy and said, "The summer was great and . . . we had a lot of fun. But maybe summer's over."

Percy wrapped her into a loving hug, "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Is that what you want?" Annabeth asked shyly.

"I want you to be happy. However that's achieved." Percy said, pulling out of the hug and cupping Annabeth's face. "I love you." He said genuinely.

"As I love you."

**OKAY. I HOPE YOU DO LIKE IT. PLEASE TELL ME. I REALLY, REALLY WOULD LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT. REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE. IT'LL TAKE ME A WHILE, MIND. I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW, YOU KNOW. I STILL HAVE TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY, I HAVE TWO STORIES TO BETA AND I'M READING "THE DA VINCI CODE" AND "ANGELS & DEMONS" PLUS SCHOOL STUFF. SO . . . YEAH. ROCK ON.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Rose

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Annabeth woke up, rather hastily, when her alarm went off. She stood up and walked sleepily to her oversized bathroom. Being the daughter of a famous architect has its perks. She stared dazedly in front of her vanity mirror, when her stomach gave an uncomfortable squirm. She was a step away from having a full scale panic attack.

_Something's ending, _she thought. _Yes something is ending. High school. _Another part of her brain told her.

She stared blankly for a while that she didn't notice Percy, already dressed and ready for school, calling out to her. She only snapped out of her stupor when she felt arms snaking around her waist and soft lips touching her head. She smiled and turned around so that her face was buried in Percy's broad chest.

"Hey," she breathed, her voice muffled.

"Hi, I came to pick you up. But you're, uh, still in your pajamas." Percy pointed out. "Are you okay, baby?"

Annabeth sighed and walked towards her mirror and began brushing her hair, "I'm fine. I just . . . I feel sad because this is our last year in high school"

Percy, who was rummaging through Annabeth's closet trying to find something for her to wear, said "Well, then we just have to enjoy it, right?"

"Right," Annabeth smiled, not even bothering to look at the clothes Percy handed her. "Wait for me while I change, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Percy said, collapsing to Annabeth's bed.

A few minutes later, Annabeth's voice filled the room, "Well, we should get going. Thalia will be waiting for us."

Percy turned around and pride filled his chest. He does pick her clothes very nicely.

Percy climbed out of his Audi R8 and opened the door for his girlfriend, which earned him a kiss.

"Percy . . . a romantic and a gentleman. Who knew?" Annabeth teased as she took his hand in hers.

Percy kissed her head, "Well, at least now you do" He shot back. Annabeth smiled at him for having such a nice comeback. With brains like seaweed, she was not surprised that he had it in him.

"Annabeth!" a girl's voice bellowed. Annabeth didn't have to look to know that it was Thalia dragging a flabbergasted Luke behind her. "I've got yours and Percy's schedule" She said, handing the couple two parchment.

"We've got most of our classes together except first period English and fourth period Physics." Annabeth told Percy, Thalia and Luke.

"Yeah, I kinda know that now" Thalia said.

"Well, I hate to break this party up but I'm going to be late." Thalia said. "Come Annabeth, let's go together"

Annabeth laughed but she gave Percy a peck on the lips and Luke a wave before following Thalia to their lockers and into the classroom.

After a few hours of being bored to death (in Thalia's opinion, anyway) Annabeth and Thalia were on their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Annabeth was busy checking the place for Percy that she didn't realize they were already in line to get their food. She was only knocked out of her search when Thalia nudged her and asked, "What are you going to eat?"

"Oh. Just get me a soda and a slice of pizza" Annabeth told her. She finally found Percy sitting on the far end of the cafeteria with Luke. Her boyfriend's face has a mask of concentration and it seems like he was writing something and Luke was helping him with it. Annabeth rushed over to them but the moment Luke saw her coming, he said something to Percy and he immediately hid the paper. Annabeth found it odd but she decided to drop the subject.

"Hey, babe" Percy greeted as he kissed her cheek. "Pizza?"

"S'okay. I've got one for myself." She said as she took the slice Thalia got for her.

"So, our summer in the Hamptons is officially over" Thalia said, starting conversation.

"Oh please. Spare me, Thals!" Annabeth rolled her eyes while Percy laughed and hid behind her hair. Luke and Percy never wanted to listen to one of their childish arguments. "I get every edition of 'Hello' and 'Ok' there is. I know what you did this summer, and who." Annabeth said, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Christiano Ronaldo?" Annabeth asked as if she can't believe what she knew. "I hope you got your shots before you traveled. Should I be worried?"

The four of them was the elites of Manhattan and they can pretty much get what they want and who they want.

"No. No I just had a great time. I just wish that the paparazzi would leave me alone. I mean, what if my mom found out? She's gonna kill me. Lucky for me, she's too busy for magazines." Thalia said.

"Oh, is that why you got your hair blown out?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows while Percy snatched the last bite of her pizza.

"Blah blah blah!"

"You sure you're mom's not going to know?" Percy finally joined the conversation.

"Oh, totally. I mean, we hid all the evidence" Thalia said, motioning her and Luke. "Look, Nico doesn't even know. He's too busy pre-reading all of his books for college"

"And I snuck onto his laptop and uh, I might've disabled his "Thalia Grace" Google alert" Luke smiled triumphantly.

Annabeth's smile faded a little, "I like Nico. He's so nice. Why do you have to break up with him, anyway?"

"Well, it's just, he's always so brooding!" Thalia complained. "A girl wants a Romeo not a . . . Hamlet"

"Romeo died" Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least he died for something exciting!" Thalia squealed.

Percy rolled his eyes as if to say: _girls_

Annabeth was about to say something when the warning bell rang. That means they have to dash if they don't want to be late for class since their next class is in the other building. She gave Percy a peck on the lips and rushed with Thalia, leaving Luke and Percy alone.

"Poor Nico" Percy muttered as he brought the piece of paper he was writing a while ago before Annabeth and Thalia came.

"Speaking" Luke said pointing to Nico.

"YO NICO!" Percy called and he motioned for him to join them. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Wow, you're taking that paper seriously" Nico teased Percy. Their English teacher gave them the task of making a book report.

"This isn't a paper. It's-it's a heartfelt letter to Annabeth" Percy tried to hide his blush, unsuccessfully.

"A heartfelt letter?" Nico blinked. "Who spayed you, man?"

"Yeah, can't even believe it, either" Luke shrugged.

"You were like, what? The school playboy. And now, you're a lovesick puppy?" Nico asked.

"It's worth it. Believe me" Percy said and continued writing the letter.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was so exhausted that she didn't even wait for Thalia to get out. She headed straight to her locker, stuffed her binder in and got her bag. But something caught her eye. In her locker there was a rose and letter. She looked at it curiously. I mean, the only people who knows her code were Thalia, Luke, Nico and of course Percy. Of course. Percy. Who else? She smiled as she took the rose and the letter. On the rose there was a note, <em>I promise to make you smile<em>

The handwriting was unmistakably Percy's. So this was what he was hiding from her during lunch. As if magic, her exhaustion was suddenly gone. She ripped open the letter and read:

_Wise girl,_

_I love you! Just writing this puts a smile on my face. YOU put a smile on my face. Well, Luke thinks this is kind of cheesy and corny, but I just really want you to know how much I love you._

_Well, you asked me before why I like you, but you never asked me why I love you. And I don't want to wait for you to ask me that so here it is. I love you because of your sweetness, your kindness, your tenderness, your thoughtfulness and because of your whining and complaining. I love you because you've been my friend and loving companion. You smile at my silly jokes and you enjoy my company. I love you because I have a longing to be close to you and you long to be close to me. I love snuggling with you in front of the fire and cuddling with you as we watch TV. I love to be near you. I love holding your hand on a walk during the day and holding your hands across the table at a restaurant at night. I love you because you listen to me as I share the small triumphs or struggles of the day. I love you because every time we fight, you hear me out. Even when you don't agree with me, you listen with a longing to understand me. I love you because you respect me. You accepted me for who I am rather than try to make me into someone I'm not. You suffer my imperfections and my shortcomings largely without complaint. I love you because you appreciate me. You enjoy my attentiveness and appreciate my efforts to romance you. I am SO lucky._

_I love you._

_Seaweed Brain_

_P.S. Luke helped me. So don't be too proud of the grammar. ;)_

Annabeth laughed at the post script but she didn't realize that she was shedding tears of joy. She hastily closed her locker, grabbed the rose and dashed over to the parking lot where she found Percy by his car, talking animatedly to Luke and Nico.

She smiled widely and ran straight towards her boyfriend and crashed herself into him, which took Percy aback. But when he saw the rose and the letter in her hands, he understood his girlfriend's reaction.

"We'll uh, see you later" Luke said as he and Nico backed away from the couple and dragged the approaching Thalia with them.

"So, you're gonna break up with me?" Percy teased as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's petite waist.

"Are you kidding me? You only made me want to marry you right here, right now." Annabeth's muffled voice said.

Percy put his fingers under her chin so that she was looking directly into his sea-green eyes, "I want to do everything properly. I want you to be happy. I want to give you things. I-" Percy was cut off by Annabeth's lips crashing into his.

"I love you" Annabeth said the moment their lips pulled away. "You need to hold on tight. I'm going to Columbia and you're going to Brown. Hold on tight. This is just the start of another adventure"

"I promise" Percy said and their lips became one once again.

"I know." Annabeth smiled at him. "You didn't break your promise on the rose. You did make me smile. Not only smile but cry because of extreme happiness"

What Percy wrote in his letter was pretty much what happened to their senior year. They laughed, they fight, they hang out and to say the least, they had the best year ever.

**FINALLY! CHAPTER TWO ^^ SORRY IF THIS IS THE ONLY ACCOUNT OF THEIR SENIOR YEAR. THIS ISN'T THE TRUE HIGHLIGHT OF THIS STORY. COLLEGE AND HIGH SCHOOL WILL JUST BE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THEIR LAST YEAR AS SENIORS AND MAYBE THE FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE. REVIEW ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Commencement

Annabeth was standing in front of her vanity mirror. She was trying to get her breathing to return to normal. She was starting to hyperventilate as she looked at herself which, in her opinion, looks nothing like her. She was wearing a silver taffeta short graduation party dress with a sweetheart neckline and falls above the knee and a matching louboutin for shoes. Her blond hair was in fishtail braid. All in all, she looked totally stunning. But she can't help to feel nervous since she was to deliver the graduation speech and most important of all, she was facing another chapter in her life. High school is ending today and she was off to college. All the days of goofing around with her friends and all the days of being childish and silly were over. What will happen to her? What will happen to her and Percy? Percy will be going to Brown with Thalia and Annabeth knows that it's a three hour drive from Rhode Island to New York. Can they both withstand the stress?

_Thud thud-_someone knocked at the door of her bathroom, getting her out of her stupor.

"Sweetie, Percy is waiting for you downstairs. Aren't you ready yet? We're going to be late." Athena's voice reverberated.

Annabeth blinked as if she forgot that she was still standing in front of the mirror, "Almost. Give me a minute" Her hoarse voice answered her mom's question.

There was silence for a half-minute in which Annabeth can imagine her mom pursing her lips, "Are you crying, sweetie?"

"No. I'm nervous. Go away" She answered rather harshly than she intended to. At first she thought her mom was going to barge in and yell the hell out of her but she heard her clump down the stairs.

Annabeth looked at herself one more time before heaving a great sigh and throwing the green polyester graduation robe over her arm. She hurried down the stairs.

"Oh honey, you look nice" Athena said as she saw her daughter although her voice was already gruff with suppressed emotion.

"Thanks mom" she said, giving her mom a hug.

When her eyes landed on Percy, her heart did a little relay race. You'd have thought that by now she would've gotten used to seeing him but no. Every time she looked at her boyfriend it's like it's the first time. There wasn't enough time for her to pull up a calm façade so when Percy gave her a hug she could feel him smirk. He didn't dare kiss her in front of her mom because he was intimidated by Athena. See, Annabeth's mom had gotten stubborn when she learned that Annabeth was going to ride with Percy, Thalia and Luke to the graduation ceremony. She can see her mom's point though because parents should have some rights to drive them so she conceded. And Percy cheerfully suggested that they all go together since his mom was okay with it.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked her as he helped her climb the car.

"Nervous" Annabeth answered shortly and it wasn't even a lie.

"You're so beautiful" Percy said as he risked giving Annabeth a light peck on the lips. Annabeth looked like she wanted the kiss to go on but unfortunately, her mom cleared her throat and they were forced to pull apart. Annabeth pouted and Percy chuckled.

"Are you excited?" Percy asked her after a few minutes.

Annabeth shrugged, "Not really"

Percy was about to say something but Athena opened her mouth and said, "Annabeth, this is a big deal. You're graduating from high school. It's the real world for you now. College. You're going to leave on your own. Oh, you're not my little baby anymore" Athena choked up on the last bit.

Annabeth groaned and she tried to suppress her own tears as she cuddled near Percy, "Oh come on, mom. We said no mushy stuff. Don't go all weepy on me now"

"Who's going weepy?" Athena tried to hide her emotions. "Now, why aren't you excited, sweetie? I remember when I graduated high school I can barely sit down"

"I don't know. I guess . . . it hasn't hit me yet or something" Annabeth hid her face on Percy's deep blue checkered polo. Percy was watching Annabeth and her mother with an amused expression. Or maybe it's just because Athena was so happy and proud that he was affected by the atmosphere. Annabeth suspected the latter.

"I'm glad Thalia decided to throw a party. You need something to lift your spirits up" Athena said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Great. Being drunk and wasted. "Right. A party is exactly what I need." She replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

Athena laughed at her daughter's tone while she pulled up on the school parking lot. She kissed her daughter before going to the main entrance where all the parents were supposed to be, leaving Percy and Annabeth at the back of the gym. The moment her mom was out of sight, Annabeth crashed her lips with Percy's. All the nervousness dissipated as their tongues moved in harmony but then another adult voice pulled them apart.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase will you please stop making out and fall in line so we can get this over with?" a rather annoyed Mr. Brunner told them.

Percy gave Annabeth a light peck on the lips, sighed, and fell in line with the J's. Annabeth went in line behind Luke with all the other C's.

She gave Luke a hug, "I can't believe this. It's all happening so fast"

"I can't believe this is all over" Luke said. Apparently, he's nervous too. His mom and dad both attended the ceremony and all of his best friends were aware of his mom's condition. Luke was just praying she wouldn't have one of her episodes now. Thalia's dad and mom were here too. But she didn't give much thought about her parents being there. Annabeth wished his dad could come too, but unfortunately, all the planes were fully booked so he just sent Annabeth the dress as a graduation gift.

"Annabeth! Luke!" Silena's voice called. She was two persons ahead of Luke. But she was approaching them and so they smiled.

She was already babbling before she can reach them"-happening so fast! I mean, it seems like we were just freshmen and now we're graduating together. Can you believe this? I feel like screaming" Silena babbled.

"Yeah, me too" Annabeth said as she and Luke gave Silena a hug.

"This is all just so incredible! Do you remember your first day? We were friends like, right away. And now, I'm off to California and you to Upper West Side and Luke to New Jersey. Oh and I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Silena choked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

It took all Annabeth's willpower not to cry. No matter what they say about graduation having the meaning of a new beginning she couldn't suppress the feeling that she's leaving something behind. Just looking at Silena makes her heart twist.

It happened so fast. Annabeth felt like she'd hit the fast forward button instead of the slow one. One moment they were standing in front of the gym and the next she was being called on stage to deliver her graduation speech.

Annabeth stood on the podium and put on her most charming smile.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grow up. Our things were answers like astronaut, president or in my case . . . a princess" Everyone laughed. "When we were ten, they asked us again. We answered – rock stars, cowboys or in my case . . . a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a more serious answer. Well, how about this . . . Who the hell knows?" All the students smiled at each other as if they were thinking exactly the same thing as Annabeth's. Percy beamed up at her. "This isn't a time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind then change it again because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask us again what we want to be . . . we won't have to guess. We'll know" (**A/N: This is the speech from Eclipse. I just love that speech so much. It would be a crime not to use it.**)

Everyone stood up and clapped their hands. Even the parents. When she put it that way, it sounds as if it's the most sensible and inspiring thing to do that no one objected. It's as if this is the only way to continue the journey towards self-discovery.

After giving the speech, Annabeth thought that her fear before was completely stupid. It all makes sense now. As if the world was finally in order. They will graduate, have a career and lead a happy life.

Mr. D, the principal, started calling out names so fast that poor Mr. Brunner was getting worked up to give the diplomas to the right person (Or maybe this is just in Annabeth's opinion.)

When Luke's name was called, Annabeth had that moment of preparation before her own name was called and she rose up and walked to the stage as she took her diploma.

"Congratulations, Miss Chase" Mr. Brunner murmured.

"Thanks"

Annabeth followed Luke into the assembly of graduates as they waited for the rest to finish. When Percy was walking at the stage Annabeth couldn't help but notice that even with the hideous graduation robes, Percy still managed to look like a god. She can't even find the reason why this angel fell in love with her.

When the last graduate was called, Mr. D said a few words and that was it. It was all over. Green hats showered and the families started to converge, pressing them all tighter together. Annabeth heard a sniffle behind her and saw Rachel all red in the eyes.

"Oh, Annabeth. I can't believe it's done" She hugged Annabeth. "Promise me we won't lose touch"

Annabeth smiled and hugged her friend back, "I promise"

Annabeth scanned the crowd when a mass of black hair engulfed her in a hug.

"Thalia!" Annabeth felt like she was going to break down. Thalia was going to Brown with Percy while Luke will be going to Princeton in New Jersey and it'll be a long drive before they can see each other again. She felt like she already lost her boyfriend and her best friends.

"Oh, Annabeth. Promise to call me every day when term starts. And I want all of us to see each other every other weekend. Okay?" Thalia's voice was firm although there was a slight hint of a sniffle.

"I promise" And then Thalia was gone, she was surrounded by her family and the sight of them together brought a smile on her lips. The next person she saw was Luke and he just gave her a hug and another reassurance of not losing contact before going to his parents.

She was still scanning the room for the person she most wanted to see when arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and turned around, facing Percy. She didn't waste a second. Their lips became one. But only for a few seconds because Athena finally managed to squeeze in the crowd.

"Annabeth! Congratulations, baby" She gave her daughter a hug.

"Thanks mom" Annabeth said, her voice hoarse.

Athena didn't even bother to cover her tears, "You're going to Thalia's party, right? Well then, I think it's time for me to take off. I love you, Annabeth. I'm so proud of you" She gave her daughter kiss on the cheeks and walked away still muttering "Not my baby, anymore"

Before Percy and Annabeth could make it to the parking lot, Percy's mom and dad engulfed him in a hug. Annabeth smiled at them. They fussed over Percy not being a little kid anymore and congratulating him and stuff. Sally even fussed about how she thought Annabeth and Percy was a cute couple and that she's expecting them to marry after college. This made both of them go red. After a few minutes, Percy asked his mom if she brought his car in which his mom nodded.

After hugging about a hundred of their friends, Annabeth and Percy made it to the parking lot where his Audi was parked. They saw Thalia, Luke and Nico (Thalia and Nico were in good terms now) already standing in front of Luke's Chevy. The three of them insisted on riding together and giving the couple "privacy" which in Annabeth's opinion was just bullcrap since they were used to seeing the two of them kiss. But either way, she was still glad to be alone with Percy.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked when they were inside the car.

Annabeth smiled, "Not quite. We've been disturbed all day."

Percy frowned but his confusion was swept away when Annabeth crawled over to his lap and started to kiss him senseless. Percy was startled but he didn't object. He tightened his clutch at Annabeth when she started to wrap her legs around him.

"This is uncomfortable" Annabeth said against Percy's lips.

"Let me fix that for you" Percy grinned. Percy reclined the driver's seat all the way down.

"Much better" Annabeth laughed as she propped herself to meet Percy's kiss.

But after a few minutes, Percy chuckled and pulled away from the kiss.

"As much as I want this to go on, babe, Thalia will be pissed if we're late. I say we continue this later, okay?" He gave the pouting Annabeth a wink and he started to drive.

The moment Percy pulled up in Thalia's garage, the music started to pound. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come on" Percy said as he opened the door for her. "Let's get this over with"

Annabeth took Percy's hands in his and together they entered Thalia's house. It was already filled with people and the floor was already littered with red plastic cups. Thalia was nowhere to be seen.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Thalia wadded through the crowd

"Hey Thals! Great party" Percy said as he grabbed some drinks from the table. But before he can drink the beer, Annabeth grabbed it from him.

"Nah-uh. You're driving" Annabeth winked at him before gulping down the contents of the cup.

Percy pouted but grabbed another cup. Thalia pulled Annabeth away from him and they went their separate ways. After hours of talking, dancing and drinking, Annabeth couldn't keep a straight head anymore. She needed air. She climbed up the second floor and went to Thalia's room, where she knew there was a terrace. She plopped down on one of the garden seats Thalia has and closed her eyes, feeling the fresh air.

When it feels like she was about to fall asleep, strong arms wrapped around her and she instantly knew it was Percy so she cuddled closer to him.

"You okay, baby?" Percy asked as he gently traced patterns on her back.

"I'm fine. Just tired" Annabeth snuggled closer to him. "Well, it's a first"

"First what?" Percy asked, befuddled.

"You're not drunk" Annabeth pointed.

Percy laughed, "Yeah. Well, I'm driving aren't I?"

"You're right" Annabeth looked up at the Manhattan skyline. "The stars . . . they're out tonight"

"Want to wish on every one of them?" Percy smiled.

Annabeth nodded and pointed on the first star she saw, "I wish that my roommate in Carman Hall will be very understanding . . . seeing as you'll probably crash in there every other weekend"

Percy laughed at his girlfriend's first wish. She's probably right, though. "I wish for light traffic. So I can drive to Columbia in two hours"

Annabeth looked at another star and closed her eyes, "I wish that whatever happens, we'll always find our way back to each other"

She opened her eyes and looked at Percy, "I love you"

"As I love you"

"There you are!" Thalia's voice interrupted them. Behind her were Luke and Nico. Finally, best friend time.

When Annabeth saw them, tears leaked from her eyes. She ran to them and hugged them like there's not tomorrow.

The three didn't object though, even when Percy joined in.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much" Annabeth cried. All her emotions pouring out of her now.

"We'll miss each other. But hey, we're the breakfast club. No matter how far apart, we'll always be together . . . forever"


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Goodbyes

**A/N: HEY GUYS ^^ THIS IS THE START OF THEIR COLLEGE LIFE. BUT THIS WILL ONLY INCLUDE ONE CHAPTER PER YEAR. YOU DO THE MATH. THIS IS JUST NOT THE HIGHLIGHT OF THIS STORY ^^ YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. BESIDES, I LEFT SOME HINTS ON WHAT THE TRUE PLOT IS ;) MAYBE YOU'LL FIND IT ON THEIR CONVERSATIONS OR SOMETHING. WHOEVER WILL GUESS THE TRUE PLOT OF THE STORY WILL BE A MAJOR CHARACTER IN MY STORY. EVEN A CHANCE TO BE WITH PERCY ;) JUST GIVE ME A NAME. OH, AND PM THE ANSWER, OKAY? DON'T ANNOUNCE IT TO ANYONE. ;) GOOD LUCK!**

"Honey, are you okay?" Athena said to the pacing Annabeth. It was first day of college semester and Annabeth was going to move in to Carman Hall in Columbia University. She and Percy went there a couple of days back and cleared the mistake of putting her in John Jay Hall, which Percy described as 'Hogwarts'. She was actually scared of moving in. Maybe she did a mistake of moving to Carman Hall. She should've stayed in John Jay, where you haven't got any roommate. But as they say, regret is at the end. But maybe she's just being silly. Maybe her roommate will be nice. Maybe. But apart from the fear, she was actually excited to go to Columbia.

"Do you think Percy's coming?" Annabeth asked nervously. Percy was supposed to pick her up before making his way to Rhode Island. He was going to Brown University with Thalia, that means she and Luke was going to be with him, since Percy was going to drop Luke too in New Jersey for Princeton. All of Annabeth's suitcases were already at her feet but she couldn't keep still. It's like her heart was going to beat its way out of her ribcage.

"Of course he's coming" Athena said sternly. Lately, she's taken a liking at Percy. "What makes you think he's not? And it's very kind of him, you know. Driving all of you even though it's such a long drive. He must really love you"

"I don't know" Annabeth frowned. "But what if he doesn't? Then what?"

"Then drive your own car and get to Columbia. Or do you want me to drive you?" Athena raised her eyebrows.

Annabeth was about to say something more when the sound of gravel crunching on the driveway outside comes through the window. Annabeth looked out and the light shone off the windshield of Percy's Range Rover. Percy didn't bother bringing his Audi since they won't fit in there what with all their luggage and stuff.

Annabeth's frown turned upside down as she run outside to half-yell and half-hug Percy.

"Where have you been?" she demanded as he got out of the car.

"Hello to you, too" Percy smiled as he kissed her head. "Sorry, babe. Thalia's such a slowpoke and I have to pick her and Luke first"

Thalia smiled from the inside of the Rover and opened the window, "Sorry! But Percy's just in time to pick me up, you know" She yelled. Luke just laughed. Annabeth wasn't surprised to not see Nico in there. They already said there goodbyes to him. He was taking a plane to get to Boston since he was going to study in Boston University.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry. I was packing my stuff and I was trying to find my parents so I could say goodbye to them"

Annabeth scrutinized Percy. His dark hair is wet, which means he probably just got out of the shower . . . which means he probably just woke up. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Packing his stuff? Who waits until the day their leaving for college to start packing their stuff? Annabeth's stuff has been packed for a week. The housing office sent them packing list months ago. But she's betting Percy doesn't have any of them. She should've helped him pack after all.

"Sorry" Percy said again.

Annabeth smiled and pulled Percy in for a kiss before Athena pulled them apart, "I'm okay with you kissing my daughter but please don't do it in front of me"

"Will do" Percy laughed as he went inside to collect Annabeth's luggage.

The short ride from Upper East Side, Manhattan to Columbia University was silent and had an air of nervousness. Annabeth kept on biting her lip that she's sure it's going to bleed. Thalia and Luke were silently bickering behind while Percy kept his eyes fixed on the road. Annabeth couldn't help it. She reached for her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it tight, like she's afraid to ever let go.

Percy gave her a weak smile. He's been trying to put up a tough façade but Annabeth knows that deep inside him he's also struggling to make this work. After what felt like days, (for Percy and Annabeth at least) Percy finally pulled up in front of Carman Hall. Students were going in and out of the hall, too.

Thalia and Luke climbed out of the car to say goodbye to Annabeth and to help her bring up her bags to her room.

"What's that?" Thalia pointed to the big brown and white buildings.

"Morningside Heights" Annabeth responded, excitement filled her chest for a nick of time. "That's where I'm going to take my classes and that building over there is the Butler Library" she said, pointing to the big domed shape edifice. "That's Wallach Hall and John Jay Hall"

Thalia examined the surroundings and shrugged. She wore her sunglasses, which she used to hide the tears threatening to leak in her eyes. Luke didn't say a thing and so did Percy. They just both grabbed the heavier bags and left the light ones to Annabeth and Thalia.

Annabeth registered at the housing office before the secretary gave her key to suite 706B. The four of them trudged to the elevator and pressed 7.

When they arrived at the 7th floor, they found themselves in an entryway leading into two mini suites with two doubles and a shared bathroom.

Percy opened the door and found that Annabeth's roommate isn't there yet. They settled the bags next to the enormous closet as they all sat down on Annabeth's bed. It was still very early and the three were in no hurry to leave.

"Well, at least there's air conditioning. And the closets are enormous; I'm sure all your clothes will fit in there." Thalia said breaking the silence.

Annabeth's emotions are all mixed up that she doesn't know what to do anymore so she laughed . . . and cried at the same time.

Thalia removed the glasses and Annabeth saw that her eyes were rimmed red. She hugged her best friend.

"I'll miss you so much, Thals" Annabeth whispered.

Thalia's voice was thick, "Me too, Annie. Me too"

"Be good, okay? Don't . . . hurt yourself, or-or get into trouble. I couldn't go there fast enough to help you" Annabeth said, trying to say it lightly but failing completely.

"I will" Thalia nodded.

"Take care of Percy for me. Please" Annabeth choked the last sentences.

Thalia nodded. Kissed her best friend's cheeks and headed out the door and into Percy's Rover. Annabeth cried when she was gone. She knew Thalia wanted no one to see when she cries and Annabeth respected it.

Luke hugged her next. It seems like he was trying hard not to cry and it's taking all of his strength, so talking is not an option. He just gave Annabeth a long hug that said everything he wanted to tell her and a kiss on the forehead before he imitated Thalia and went to Percy's car.

That left Percy and Annabeth. Percy was rocking on the balls of his feet and he was looking at his girlfriend with sad eyes. Personally, Percy thought that Luke was still lucky since Princeton is between Columbia and Brown and he's an hour away from his best friends.

"Well, seaweed brain?" Annabeth choked.

Percy smiled weakly as he took three strides and hugged Annabeth . . . tightly.

"Don't cry, baby" Percy whispered. "I don't want to see you crying before I go away. I want to see you smiling and happy"

"It's hard. It's taking all of my power" Annabeth said as she buried her face in Percy's chest.

"You're the most powerful woman I know" Percy said. "I'll call you as soon as I get there. We have skype and I'll visit you every other weekend. I promise"

Annabeth nodded. "Don't . . . don't join fraternities, okay? I mean, if you really wanted to then join . . . Delta Phi. I have a cousin there. I think. And promise me I get to visit you there, too. I-"Annabeth whispered her next words "Please don't forget me, don't . . . fall in love with other girls"

Percy tried to laugh, "What makes you think that? After the thousand times I told you I love you. Really, I'm hurt"

Annabeth shrugged, "Just reminding. I love you, Percy. You and Thalia take care of each other, okay?"

Percy nodded, "I love you"

Annabeth latched her lips with Percy but after a few seconds (in Annabeth's opinion though, but they were really kissing for like twenty minutes.) the door opened and a brunette girl stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hi." She said sheepishly. "I didn't know there was anyone here."

"It's okay" Percy said. "I'm leaving anyway . . . ?"

"Katie" the girl said. "Katie Gardner."

"Katie" Percy repeated. "That's my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure" Katie replied.

"Take care of her for me"

Katie smiled genuinely and Annabeth silently thanked God for giving her such a nice roommate, "I will. I promise"

Percy smiled at her and gave Annabeth one last kiss before disappearing in the doorway.

"Had a wet morning?" Katie asked casually.

"You can wring me out" Annabeth responded.

"You know, Annabeth . . . I don't even know his name but I made him a promise" Katie said.

Annabeth smiled, "His name's Percy. Percy Jackson."

"And he's probably the sweetest boyfriend in the world"

* * *

><p>"This is me" Luke said as they stopped in front of Princeton University. Forbes College, where Luke will be staying, was easily seen from where they were parked.<p>

"You sure you don't need a hand with your luggage?" Percy asked.

Luke smiled well naturedly, "Nah! I'm good. My luggage's half of Annabeth's" he joked. Luke was trying to pull a happy and excited façade, although when his eyes would flicker to Thalia, the sadness will come back.

"Okay. Well, then . . . I'll see you around, man" Percy said as he gave Luke a man hug.

"Yeah. See you around. You take care of Thalia, okay?" Luke said and Percy nodded.

Luke approached Thalia, who was looking away. He put one finger under her chin as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you" Luke whispered.

"I'll miss you too" Thalia choked, tears falling. "God, I hate crying"

Luke chuckled weakly, "I think you're still cute when you cry. I'll see you around, then"

Thalia nodded, "I'll see you around"

Luke hugged her one last time before walking towards Forbes College. When he disappeared, Thalia walked over to Percy and gave him a hug.

"It's just you and me, Kelp Head. I promised Annabeth I'll take care of you."

"And I promised Luke" Percy sighed. "Well, off we go then. You can seat beside me if you want"

"Nah, s'okay. I know you still want to think Annabeth's beside you. Besides, I want to lie down"

Percy smiled as Thalia climbed at the back seat.

"Thalia?"

"Hmm?"

"You like Luke, don't you?"

Thalia didn't answer him immediately. Percy never noticed the way they act before, not until Annabeth pointed it out to him. He tried telling Luke to tell Thalia but he just won't. After a few minutes, Thalia said, "Yeah. I do."

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Katie just finished putting all their clothes on the two enormous closets. They were also done putting all their toiletries in the communal bathroom. They already met the other two girls from suite 706A, to whom they will share the bathroom. Their names were Piper McLean and Hazel Levesque.<p>

"Hey, Annabeth?" Katie called to Annabeth who were arranging the rest of her boxes in a neat pile under her bed.

"Yeah?"

"What's this box?" Katie pointed to the one next to the dresser, the one Percy brought up.

"Oh, that's my books and some shoes. I'm planning on organizing that tomorrow. Why?"

"There's something above the first book. It looks like a rose" Katie shrugged as she entered the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Annabeth stiffened. Rose. Percy. She hurried over to the box and opened it to find a lone rose sitting on top of her copy of Anne of Green Gables. The first time Annabeth received a rose from Percy, a letter was with it but this time, it was just a rose. But on the rose, there was a note:

_I promise to never let go and I promise I will always find my way back to you. No matter what happens._

Annabeth slumped back to her bed. Why is he making this hard for her? She just wanted to rush to Brown and kiss the hell out of Percy. She sighed and took out a jewel inlaid box where she kept all of their memories. The first rose Percy gave her, all of his letters, their pictures, even their movie tickets . . . everything.

Annabeth was brought back to reality by her phone. She scrambled to get her Blackberry on the dresser and a smile crept on her face. It was Percy.

"Baby!" Annabeth almost cried.

"_Hey, babe. How are you?" Percy's soothing voice said._

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But how are _you?_ Are you settled in?"

"_Almost, babe. I'm stocking my closet here." He laughed. "We got here just a few hours ago."_

"How's Thalia?"

"_She's fine. She lives in the dorm next to mine. We're still in co-op houses since we're not members of the Greek Society. I'm in Watermyn and she's in Finlandia"_

Annabeth smiled, imagining Percy putting clothes in a closet. The sight was comforting, "I've seen the rose"

"_You did, huh?" Percy asked, Annabeth can almost see the blush in his face. _

"I miss you already" Annabeth pouted.

"_Smile, hon. I'll see you next week, okay? I gotta go, babe. I love you. Sweet dreams"_

"I love you" Annabeth said as she hung up. She barely noticed Katie looking at her with awe.

"He really is sweet"

**REVIEW THEN I'LL UPDATE!**


	5. Chapter 5: No Longer Lonely

**A/N: HEY! THIS IS STILL IN THEIR COLLEGE YEARS. AND ANNOUNCEMENT, CONTEST IS STILL ON! ONE GUY ALREADY GUESSED IT SO ALL I NEED NOW IS A GIRL! I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT: DON'T FORGET THE PROMISE. THERE ^^ ENJOY! OH, ONE MORE THING, REVIEW THEN I'LL UPDATE THIS AND "DOWN WITH LOVE" SEE YOU!**

Three weeks had passed since term started and the four best friends haven't seen each other yet. They were all busy with studies that driving all the way to New York wasn't an option. They didn't even expect that freshman year would be this hectic. Even Percy couldn't squeeze in a visit. It was Friday afternoon, after class, Annabeth was trudging the school lawn to Carman Hall. Her shoulders were slumped like it has been weighed down by stress and sadness. But all that disappeared when she saw her brother, Malcolm, waiting for her in the lobby of her dormitory. Malcolm was her older brother who was now working as an architect in their family company. He paid Annabeth a visit since he knows the feeling of being a freshman.

"Malcolm! Is that you? Oh my god, it is you!" Annabeth said the moment she laid eyes upon her brother.

"Hey, sis. I thought I'd pay you a visit. How are things? How're you and Percy?" Malcolm asked as Annabeth pulled him to the elevator so they can go up to her room.

Annabeth sighed, "I'm so tired all the time. I never thought studies will make me want to die. As for Percy, we call each other every night but we haven't visited each other yet. Busy schedule you know? I miss him so much. You know, this is the longest time we haven't seen each other. It's a record. I just hope that he's behaving himself."

"What a pity" Malcolm laughed at his sister's insanity and decided to tease her. Hey, that's what a brother does. "He's thousands of miles from here. You don't know what he's doing right now. He could be in some bar, doing shots with some sexy bartender, dry humping her."

Malcolm knows that Percy can't really do that to Annabeth. He's seen the guy and he can tell that Percy head over heels for his sister. And he was judged from a brother's point of view, mind you.

"Oh my god" Annabeth said weakly as she pondered what her brother just said. "We're NOT trying to choke each other with commitment. But now you're fucking freaking me out and I can't do anything but picture him humping some fucking bartender! Thank you!" she said hysterically as she began pacing the room.

Malcolm chuckled and raised his hands in surrender, "I'm your brother. This is what I'm here to do: terrify you."

"Who's terrified?" Katie asked as she entered the room.

"Me" Annabeth said, sighing. "Hay, Katie, this is my brother, Malcolm"

"Hi" Katie said as she hung her coat. "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, you too." Malcolm smiled. "Hey sis, I'm gonna go. Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I know he loves you. Stop being so paranoid"

"I'm being paranoid, aren't I? You're right. I trust Percy." Annabeth said firmly. "Keep safe, okay? I'll see you soon"

As she closed the door, she also hoped that her being paranoid would stop, too.

When the elevator doors opened, Malcolm saw a rather haggard Percy entering the hall. Percy. Oh god, he's here to surprise his sister. He examined Percy for a while as he held the open button of the elevator. His hair was messy and there were black circles under his eyes. But his eyes were excited and happy. He was holding coffee and croissant and he was talking to someone on the phone. Good enough, Malcolm thought.

"Yo, Percy!" Malcolm called. Percy looked around for the caller and saw Malcolm.

"Hey, man. You visited her too, huh?" Percy smiled.

"Yeah. She was about to die if she still doesn't see you." Malcolm laughed. "Glad you could make it here"

"Yeah, I have to leave a dozen of homework but who cares? Hey, how do I look?" Percy said warily.

Malcolm raised his eyebrows. Percy never bothered about how he looks, "If you're so worried about your appearance, are you going to do something about your skin? Because right now you look like an actor in a kabuki troupe"

Percy clapped Malcolm in the back and entered the elevator, "That's all I need to hear"

When Percy reached the 7th floor, his heart began racing. He was so excited to see Annabeth that he didn't even consider if she's busy or not. Or if she wanted to see him. Fudge, he's being paranoid!

Percy reached Annabeth's room and he drew a breath before knocking on the door. He hoped that Annabeth would open it but unfortunately, it was Katie.

"Percy?" Katie asked, her eyes bulging.

"Hey. Is Annabeth there?" Percy asked.

"She's in the bathroom" Katie said, making Percy enter the room quickly. "Give me that" She said, grabbing the croissant and coffee. "Hide in her closet" Katie instructed.

"What?" asked a baffled Percy.

"Just hide. It'll be great if you surprise her. Now look here, and don't say anything unless I'm done. Since you're here and Annabeth's nearly crazy to see you and I don't want to be here when you start making out, I'm going to sleep over Piper and Hazel-"

"Oh, Katie, you don't need to do that-"

"Yeah, I told you to shut up. Anyway, I don't want you two setting foot on my bed. And no sex. You understand me? I want to sleep peacefully tonight."

Percy blushed. "Okay"

"Good. Now hide there" Katie said, closing the closet door.

If you're planning to lock yourself or hide in the closet, Percy's advice is to find another place. It's so not cool. The feeling's like someone is beside you trying to suffocate you. Or like you're underground and you're going to be stuck there until you die. Fortunately, Annabeth went out of the bathroom three seconds after Katie closed the door. He listened to the two girls talk.

"Hey Annabeth? Did you hear anything from Percy?" Katie asked innocently. Damn, the girl can act.

"No, not yet. He's not yet calling." Annabeth frowned. "And Malcolm said something that made me want to scream right now. What's with the croissant and coffee?"

Percy heart thudded. What did Malcolm say?

"What did Malcolm say?" Katie voiced out his question and ignored Annabeth's.

"That he's probably dry humping a sexy bartender" When Annabeth said that, Percy was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Annabeth can be cute when she's jealous. "I know it's not true, but that's all I can picture right now! It's so sickening!"

Katie laughed, "Yeah, he's probably doing that right now. Anyway, Can I borrow one of your PJs? I don't want to use mine tonight."

Percy could already see Annabeth's confusion over Katie's request. He knows that Katie just wants Annabeth to open the closet.

"Why?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Just do it" Katie rolled her eyes.

Percy heard footsteps closing in on the closet and he tried to find PJs so he can hand them to her. The closet door opened but Annabeth was still looking at Katie so he handed her the clothes and she took it unconsciously.

"Here" Annabeth tossed the clothes over to Katie then she seemed to realize what happened.

"Did someone just . . . hand that to me?" Annabeth gulped.

"Look around, you lunatic" Katie rolled her eyes again.

Annabeth looked around and she almost collapsed. She saw Percy leaning casually on her closet, looking as if he's been there all the time (which, technically, he was).

"Percy!" Annabeth engulfed him into a bone crushing hug.

"Ow! My collarbone!" Percy said but he didn't pull away from the hug. "I miss you too, wise girl. But I only got here so try not to choke me to death"

"What do you expect me to do? Oh, I missed you so much!" Annabeth gushed. It's a miracle they weren't kissing still.

"Oh don't mind me" Katie said. "I'm just heading over to Piper and Hazel's to sleep over"

Percy laughed, "Thanks, Katie."

"Yeah, whatever" Katie said, smiling. "I'm going to take one of these croissants. Enjoy! And remember what I told you, Percy!" She called as she walked out of the room.

The moment the door closed, Percy latched his lips with Annabeth's and the two stumbled over to the bed. It was the need for air that allowed Annabeth to ask how Percy managed to squeeze this in his busy schedule. This question brought a flashback to Percy.

_Flashback_

_Percy was in his room, doing some physics homework when his roommate, Jake Mason, entered._

"_Hey, Natalie!" Jake called over to a visiting girl. But the girl just looked at him and continued to wherever she's going. And Percy knew that girl, she was in a few of his classes. Jake smiled as he closed the door._

"_Her name's not Natalie" Percy said._

_Jake smiled as he collapsed on his bed, "I know, I know. But if every time I say 'Hey Natalie', then eventually she'll come up to me and she'll be like 'My name's not Natalie it's . . . Michelle' whatever. And I'll do a big apology and I'll say 'I thought you were the Natalie who was mad at me for not calling' and, from then on Michelle, or whatever her name is will think that I dated a girl who looked just like her . . . who I rejected. She'll develop this unconscious need to win my approval and from then on . . . it's cake!" Jake said, obviously satisfied._

"_Damn!" Percy laughed at his logic. _

"_How're you doing, anyways? You know, with your girlfriend and all?" Jake asked._

_Percy sighed, "I've done this long distance relationship thing. And it's hard. As hell. And it doesn't matter how good the relationship is, it literally can just . . . rip it apart. It's just very hard to be away from the person you love for months at a time"_

"_I know, I know. It's not gonna be easy" Jake said. "But maybe you found the right girl, and everything WILL be easy."_

"_That's not a bad point" Percy pondered. _

"_Sometimes, the things you want the most don't happen and what you least expect happens. I don't know – you meet thousands of people and none of them really . . . touch you. And then you meet one person and your life is changed forever." Jake told him._

"_When did you become so poetic?" Percy laughed._

_Jake shrugged, "Well, at least now you know what to do"_

_And Percy does know what to do. Who cares about homework? He needs to see Annabeth right now._

_End of flashback_

"Because I need to see you. I'm going to be insane if I didn't see you one more day" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed, "Me too. But . . . what's with the croissant and coffee? That's Thalia's thing."

Percy just smiled.

"That's from Thalia?" Annabeth looked over to the food. And suddenly she was crying because she missed her best friend.

"And an Audrey Hepburn, might I add." Percy said, bringing out a DVD. "She said she just wants you to remember your tradition every Sunday morning and since she can't come, she asked me to give you this." Percy said handing Annabeth the bag of croissants.

"Stupid" Annabeth muttered as Percy kissed her.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Percy asked.

Percy went for Annabeth's bed. But before he could settle in completely, he took off his shirt, exposing his sinful six pack abs. Annabeth, Who was watching him do this started to ogle at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Percy smirked as he sat on her bed.

"Shit!" Annabeth face palmed when Percy caught her. "Seriously! It's like your photo shopped!" Annabeth said, pointing to Percy's body.

Percy laughed before signaling her to sit on his lap. Annabeth grabbed some pencils and a piece of paper from her drawer before she cuddled Percy.

"Let's draw our house" Annabeth smiled like a child that Percy hasn't had the heart to refuse even though he draws like a three year old.

"Our house?" Percy asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Annabeth blushed. "You know, um, because I always imagined our house would be peaceful and um, homey."

Percy laughed, "Okay then. But I have to warn you, I'm very good at drawing" he said sarcastically.

Annabeth laughed and both of them grabbed a pencil as they sketched together the outline of the outside of the house, with Annabeth polishing Percy's drawing. After a few minutes of teasing, bickering, arguing and laughing, the two finished their drawing. They produced a medium sized house with a Jane Austen-ish kind of design (Annabeth loves Jane Austen) with a beach house tinge.

"It's beautiful" Percy said, kissing Annabeth's head. "It totally defines us"

Annabeth smiled. "Us. I like that."

"Someday, I'm going to carry you into that house." Percy smiled.

"Yeah right" Annabeth smiled. "I'm going to wait for that moment. As for now, I'm hungry"

"Oh, don't worry. The pizza will come right about . . . now" Percy cocked his head to the door's direction and right on cue, someone knocked.

"You always surprise me" Annabeth said.

"Oh, babe, I've more surprises for you"

**MORE CLUES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I THINK? HAHA ^^ WELL, REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE! OH, ONE MORE THING, THE CONTEST IS ON ONLY UNTIL CHAPTER 7.**


	6. Chapter 6: Please don't go

**A/N: OKAY A LITTLE ANNOUNCEMENT: CONTEST IS CLOSED ^^ THE POSITIONS ARE ALL FILLED UP. THE FEMALE CHARACTER WILL APPEAR FIRST IN CHAPTER 8 AND THE MALE CHARACTER WILL FOLLOW AFTER HER. NOW, ENJOY ^^**

It was the first weekend after their second year of college started and Annabeth was busy packing her duffle bag. Percy was supposed to pick her up so they can go to Brown to visit Thalia and to explore the beauty of Rhode Island. Percy spent the past year driving to Columbia, now it's Annabeth's turn to visit Brown but Percy's still driving. You may be wondering where Katie was, well actually, she already left to visit her family.

Another great news reached her during the school year. She learned that two of her best friends namely, Luke and Thalia, are already dating. She moped a bit about not knowing the moment Luke asked Thalia out but the happiness on her best friends' face made her smile in giddiness, too.

After packing her bags, Annabeth sat down on her bed, her eyes roaming the room. She saw the framed drawing of their dream house, the one she and Percy drew before, some pictures of her and Percy, Annabeth and Katie, and her four best friends. Annabeth had their trip all planned out. She was going to let Percy know where her favorite spot in Upper West Side. After a few more minutes of waiting, someone finally knocked on the door.

Annabeth almost ran to open it.

"Percy!" she flung herself to Percy, who doubled over.

Percy chuckled, "Hey, babe. You ready? Thalia's bugging the hell out of me"

"All set" Annabeth said enthusiastically. "Are we going to pick up Luke?"

"Nah, he's already there I think. He drove his own car." Percy said as he took Annabeth's duffle and slung it on his shoulder. "Shall we?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded. She grabbed her coat, keys and purse, made sure the door was locked, before following Percy outside.

"Hey babe," Annabeth said when they reached Percy's car. "Can we make a little detour? I just want to show you something"

Percy frowned but said, "Okay"

Annabeth gave him a peck on the lips before he opened the passenger seat for her.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked as he revved the engine.

"Somewhere beautiful" Annabeth said, smiling.

"How can we get there if I don't know the place?" Percy asked.

"I'll give you directions, seaweed brain" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "There, turn right on 114th street"

Percy sighed but he followed his girlfriend.

Annabeth smiled, "Straight ahead"

After about 3 minutes, Annabeth said to stop. Percy looked at the surroundings. It was a park. Riverside Park, to be exact. Percy blinked. In front of him was the most beautiful place he ever laid eyes on. The river was covered with an esplanade lined with honey-locusts. There were rocky precipices, sylvan lawns and groves of mature elm trees.

"This is my most favorite place here" Annabeth said. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Percy looked over to her. She was inhaling the fresh air, her eyes were closed and the breeze was hugging her hair.

"Well, it's nothing compared to your beauty" Percy said.

Annabeth playfully shoved him, "You're being biased."

"I'm not. I'm telling the truth" Percy smiled.

They stayed for about twenty minutes before Thalia called Annabeth, asking her if they're on their way. That call made them jump into Percy's car and head on to wherever they're going.

The two spent half of the drive laughing, bickering and kissing (which is very hard for Percy since he's driving) When Annabeth went hungry, they stopped at a rest stop with Burger King since she wanted a burger.

About twenty minutes after they left the rest stop, Annabeth prepared to sleep but something unfortunate happened. The car stopped and they were in the middle of nowhere.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"I think we broke down" Percy frowned as he climbed down the Rover. He examined the engine while Annabeth tried calling Luke or Thalia so they can pick them up in case the car needed to be brought to a mechanic. But unfortunately, there was no reception.

"No reception" Annabeth grumbled. "Hey, babe, I'm going to walk around to see if I can get any reception, okay?"

"Sure. But don't go too far, okay?" Percy, who was hunched over the engine, said.

Percy knew Annabeth already walked away because he heard her footsteps fade away and he didn't hear anyone come near him. That's why he was pretty startled when a deep voice spoke from behind him.

"What's the problem, boy?" the voice asked.

Percy nearly jumped from the shock. He looked at the man and saw he was a traffic police about the age of 50s. It's either he didn't hear his footsteps, or he popped out of thin air. The more logical side of Percy told him that he didn't hear the footsteps. But the stubborn side, which was insisting that he was watching out for footsteps because of Annabeth, told him that he popped out of thin air. He stopped his internal argument immediately.

"Oh, well, my car broke down and I can't seem to know the problem. It was in a very good condition before." Percy frowned as he told the police what happened.

"Here, let me help" the police offered. Percy hadn't got any idea on how to fix his car so he let the police take over.

The guy was hunched over the car for about thirty seconds when suddenly, he instructed Percy to revive the engine. The moment Percy turned the key, the engine started. He was so baffled by this man that he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm helping you" the man answered simply. "Be careful of cars, son. Nasty accidents they bring. Well, I'll see you soon" he smiled warmly at him.

Percy was about to say something when he heard Annabeth's voice calling out to him.

"Percy, did you fix it? I still haven't got reception" Annabeth called.

Percy looked over to her. He didn't say that the car was already fixed because he wanted to tease her about something. So he didn't answer. But the moment he looked back at the police, he was gone. Percy craned his neck to look for him. There wasn't any place for the police to hide and they could see if he walked away but it's like he vanished.

"Hey, babe, have you seen the traffic police?" Percy asked.

"What police? I haven't seen anyone here." Annabeth frowned.

"He's here a second ago. I was talking to him, I swear!" Percy searched the place frantically.

"Baby, it's just us." Annabeth looked at him with face full of concern. "Are you okay?"

Percy looked at her to see if she's joking, but the sincerity of concern in her face said otherwise. Percy decided to drop it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay" he said weakly.

"Are you sure? Do you want coffee? I saw a vending machine back there. Yeah weird, there's a vending machine but no convenience store."

Percy nodded. He walked over to the engine of the car and decided to tease Annabeth to take his mind off the mysterious police.

"It's not yet fixed?" Annabeth asked.

Percy ignored her. But another second passed, he pretended to be electrocuted. Annabeth's eyes bulged in panic.

"Percy! Oh god, are you alright? Oh shit!" Annabeth hurried over to him.

Percy guffawed, "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Annabeth scowled but he didn't punch Percy, instead . . .

"I can't believe you played that to me. I told you before that my grandfather died trying to jump start his car" Annabeth pretended to be hurt.

Percy stopped laughing immediately and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I was just joking around."

Annabeth pushed Percy playfully as she laughed hard, "I can't believe you fell for THAT!" Annabeth doubled over laughing. "I never told you that story"

Percy pouted. His plan backfired.

"Whatever. Let's go" Percy said as he climbed the car, still pouting.

"Gotcha!" Annabeth said as she gave Percy a peck on the cheeks.

* * *

><p>After another one and half hour, they finally made it to Brown. Percy, who was now a member of Delta Phi, parked in front of their house. (<strong>An: I don't know if fraternities and sororities are allowed to have visitors enter their house since I haven't any experience in that area. Let's just pretend, okay?) **Annabeth told Percy to go ahead since she was going to visit Thalia first. Percy agreed so he was now on his way to his room. The moment he entered the room, he dropped Annabeth's duffle bag in his closet and walked over to his bed. The sight before him surprised him.

There was a girl. And not just any other girl. It was the girl who was forcing herself to him for the past year. He tried every way he knows to make the girl leave him alone. He tried the gentlemanly way, the normal way and the harsh way, but all of it hasn't worked.

"Hey handsome" the girl purred while she walk over to him.

"Don't call me that. Get out of my room now" Percy said angrily.

"Oh, why would I do that? I wanted to show your _girlfriend_ that I'm the one for you" she whispered in his ear. Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust. This girl will never, not in a million times, win over Annabeth.

"Get away from me you daft dimbo" Percy growled. But the girl won't faze.

The girl just laughed as she pushed Percy to the bed, making him fall over. The girl took her position on top of him. Percy was about to push the girl when suddenly, the door flung open. Annabeth was standing there with her mouth open. Percy was so dumbstruck he forgot all about his plan to push the girl. The girl, however, took this as her opportunity to kiss Percy. Annabeth gasped and he rushed out of the room. Percy, coming back to his senses, pushed the girl so hard she whined in pain. But he didn't care. He rushed after Annabeth.

"Annabeth, it's not what it seems" Percy said as he grabbed her wrists gently.

"Bullshit!" Annabeth cried shrilly. "That's what every guy says when they're caught cheating! What are we, blind? God!"

Annabeth ran over to the parking lot when she realized that she came here with Percy.

"Annabeth just let me explain, please!" Percy said desperately.

"I don't want to listen to you!" Annabeth cried. Her mind was so chaotic she didn't even bother to understand Percy. She was thinking of a plan to get out of that place. She was thinking about calling Thalia but she knew that she hasn't got a car. She could take a cab but that will take years. She decided to call Luke, instead. She brought out her phone and dialed Luke's number while all the while still ignoring Percy's pleas.

"Hello, Luke? Where are you?" Annabeth asked, her voice hoarse.

"_At some convenience store outside Brown, why?" Luke asked._

"Pick me up" Annabeth ordered.

"_Huh?" was Luke's smart answer._

"Please, just pick me up. I'll explain on the way. I'm at Brown parking lot." She said as she hung up.

"Leave me alone, Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she was fed up with Percy's apologies. She walked away farther from him as she waited for Luke. About after five minutes, she can see Luke's Chevy.

She didn't wait for Luke to climb down the car, instead she went in and told Luke to step on it. After a few minutes of silence, Luke finally spoke.

"Mind telling me what's going on? You look pretty upset." Luke said softly.

Annabeth sighed as she told Luke exactly what happened, exactly what she saw.

Luke frowned, "It doesn't seem like Percy, Annabeth. I know him. He may be a playboy before but he's changed."

"That doesn't mean he can't go back to his old habits" Annabeth cried.

She was thinking a lot about it since she climbed in Luke's car. Percy knows she's with him, why would he cheat now?

"You know, I can get a couple of my loser ass friends to go over to Percy's apartment, knock on the door and when he opens it, wham! They'll junk-punch him all up in his man business and he'll fall to the floor wailing and crying "Why?" and then we'll say, "You know why!" Luke said as he glanced over Annabeth.

Annabeth, who has been feeling miserable, laughed, "Wow! Did you just make that up?"

"Nah, I thought about it a lot on the way over" Luke said, making Annabeth feel happy again.

"Thanks, Luke" Annabeth said as she settled more comfortably on the passenger seat.

Another half hour passed, Annabeth was asleep. Luke was still thinking that Percy wouldn't have the guts to do that to Annabeth when his cell phone rang. It was Percy.

Luke answered immediately, "Look, I want to know the truth, okay? I've heard Annabeth's story now I need to hear yours. Don't lie to me, Percy"

_Luke heard Percy heave a sigh, "When I entered the room, the girl was there. She forced herself on me. I tried to push her away but before I could do that, Annabeth entered the room. I was dumbstruck I forgot all about my plan to push her off me. It's the truth."_

Luke sighed. It does sound like the truth. "What do you want me to do then?"

"_Just let me talk to her. Please. Leave her in a hotel or something. Tell her you have to attend an urgent thing. Just make something up."_

"I hope you're telling the truth, Perce. I don't want to see Annabeth hurt. I'm going to leave her in a hotel. I'll let you know which later, okay?"

"_You know me better than anyone, Luke. You know I love her"_

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, wake up" Luke nudged the sleeping Annabeth. "Annabeth, something came up. Wake up now. Come on"<p>

Annabeth stirred, "Whazapening?" she asked Luke groggily.

"Something came up. There has been a gas leak in our dormitory. I need to go back. I'll leave you here for a moment. I'll come pick you up later. I promise." Luke said. He thought a lot about his bluff when Annabeth was asleep and he's been practicing this lie so he was pretty believable.

Annabeth sat straight up. She looked at her surroundings. They were in front of a hotel. It was a nice structure, simple yet inviting.

"Sure. I'll wait for you. Call me when you're on your way back, okay?" Annabeth said.

Luke walked Annabeth to the lobby and helped her check in. The moment she was settled in, Luke went out of the hotel and he saw Percy parking on one of the empty parking spaces.

"She's in room 103" Luke said. "Go get her, man"

"Thanks" Percy clapped him in the back before making his way to Annabeth.

Percy stood outside room 103. He's thinking if he should knock or not. He decided that if the door was locked, then of course he would knock, but if it's not, then he wouldn't. He turned the knob and he found that it wasn't locked. He took a deep breath as he entered the room.

He found Annabeth leaning on the bed, her eyes closed.

"Baby" Percy said softly.

Annabeth eyes shot open, "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily, though you can hear the faint tinge of longing in her voice.

"I've been calling you" Percy said. He didn't dare sit beside her. He was just standing near the door like an idiot.

Annabeth checked her phone. Fifty-six missed calls. She put her phone on silent that's why she had no idea about the calls. Although, she's not sure what's worse. Not calling at all . . . or calling fifty six times.

"Really? I must not have heard my phone" Annabeth shrugged.

Percy was glad she was willing to listen to him now. Annabeth's like that. She may be so mad at him that all she wanted was to push him into a road full of speeding cars, but after a while she'd be willing to die just to save Percy.

"We need to talk about this" Percy said softly.

"Then talk" Annabeth told him.

Percy told Annabeth all that he told Luke. And as he did so, Annabeth seemed to remember all the little details she saw. She'd been replaying it in her head for the last few hours. The look on Percy's face, the way his arms are poised as if to push the girl off her.

"Come here" Annabeth said softly, motioning Percy to sit with her.

Percy obeyed and sat beside her but he was also keeping his distance in case Annabeth was still pissed at him.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she shuffled closer to her boyfriend. She cupped his face gingerly, "I believe you"

Percy took Annabeth's hands and kissed it, "You do?"

Annabeth nodded, "Just please try to tone down your appeal? And please, just please, don't ever cheat on me."

"I promise, baby." Percy smiled.

"Luke helped you, didn't he?"

Percy smiled, "He always helps me."

"He knew from the beginning that you didn't cheat" Annabeth laughed as he reminisced what Luke said a while ago.

"He's right, though"

Annabeth crashed her lips with Percy's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy settled her down on the bed.

"I love you" Percy said when they come up for air.

"As I love you"

Once again, their lips became one.


	7. Chapter 7: Paris

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Charles de Gaulle Airport. For your safety and comfort we ask that you please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened for we will be landing shortly. In behalf of the US airways, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we look forward to seeing you on board again. Have a nice day and welcome to Paris!"

Annabeth, Percy, Luke and Thalia all decided to spend their vacation going to Paris. The four best friends have all planned something to do there. Some kept their plans to themselves but some ranted on and on and on about it. As usual, Percy didn't sleep a wink but when the flight attendant announced that they will be landing he scurried of to wake the three others. All of them went into the luggage area to get their things and the moment they stepped out of the airport . . .

"This is unbelievable! Look at this! There's no city like this in the world, there never was" Annabeth hushed as she saw the beautiful scenery of Paris. Annabeth had been in Paris several times with her dad that's why Thalia and Luke were baffled by her sudden excitement. But Percy, who knows that his girlfriend was a sucker for romantic things and the classics, understood her reaction. He was more baffled by Thalia, who watched Audrey Hepburn and Jane Austen with Annabeth, for not knowing this.

"You act like you've never been here before" Thalia said as Luke wrapped his arms around her waist.

Annabeth just smiled as she hooked her arm around her boyfriend, "I don't get here often enough, that's the problem, and can you picture how drop dead gorgeous this city is in the rain? Imagine this town in the 20's, in the rain, the artists and the writers!" she gushed.

"Why does every city have to be in the rain? What's so wonderful about getting wet?" Luke frowned as he and Percy hauled the last of their baggage on the trunk of the cab.

"I love the smell of the rain" Percy pointed out. Annabeth smiled at him and she started to kiss him. Percy wrapped his arm around her. Before the both of them could get more absorbed in the kiss, Thalia pulled them apart and made them enter the cab.

After dropping the bags at the Ritz, the four of them began sightseeing. They went to the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, Matisse Museum, Notre Dame de Paris (where Percy and Luke insisted they wanted to see the hunchback), Chateau de Versailles Gardens and they even went to Disneyland Paris.

They were completely exhausted but still hyped by the fact that they were in the most romantic city in the world. It was almost midnight when they decided to eat. They entered a restaurant named Le Stella, where they had the best French food ever. Now, they were back in the gardens of Versailles . . . well, Annabeth and Percy at least. Luke and Thalia decided to head back to the hotel because they were so tired

Annabeth and Percy were sitting on one of the benches and they were both looking at the Parisian skyline.

"I can never decide whether Paris is more beautiful by day or by night" Percy told his girlfriend.

Annabeth looked at him and rested her head on his shoulder, "No, you can't. You couldn't pick one. I mean I can give you a checkmate argument for each side. You know, I sometimes think, how is anyone ever gonna come up with a book, or a painting, or a sculpture that can compete with a great city. You can't. Because you look around and every street, every boulevard is its own special art form and when you think that in the cold, violent, meaningless universe that Paris exists, these lights, I mean come on, there's nothing happening on Jupiter or Neptune, but from way out in space you can see these lights, the cafes, people drinking and singing. For all we know Paris is the hottest spot in the universe."

Percy didn't understand a thing she said but he thought she was pretty adorable and inspiring when she does that.

"I'd do it again, you know" Percy said, changing the topic.

"Do what?" Annabeth asked.

"Us" Percy said simply. "All of it. I'd do it again. I'd choose you every time"

"Thank you" Annabeth smiled.

"For what?" Percy asked.

"For loving me . . . even though I'm just an Annabeth Chase"

"That's why I love you, because you're Annabeth Chase" Percy said as he cupped Annabeth's face

"Oh come on, Percy! Don't do this to me. I might get used to this" she joked.

"Then get used to it. Because I'm not planning to stop"

* * *

><p>"Percy, wake up" Someone nudged Percy awake. It was actually 7am in the morning and all Percy wanted to do was sleep because it was almost 2am when he and Annabeth arrived at their hotel and now Luke was waking him up. "Come on, man. Help me here" But Percy wouldn't budge. It wasn't until he heard Annabeth's voice that he began to stir.<p>

"Baby, come on. You need to wake up. Please" Annabeth said in the sweetest and most pleading voice she could muster.

Percy shot out of the bed when he heard that, "I'm up"

Luke sighed in relief, "Good. You two need to help me"

"Help you what?" Percy and Annabeth asked together.

"You'll see" Luke said as he threw them both their coats and hauled them out of the room.

"Wait, aren't we going to wake Thalia up?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"No" Luke said shortly as they walked through Paris streets. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other as if asking what the hell is Luke's problem but Percy's eyes just said 'you woke up earlier, don't ask me.' So they just follow him until they stopped in front of Tiffany's.

"Whoa!" Percy exclaimed. "What are we doing here, man?"

Annabeth just stared at the shop. She was completely speechless.

"Don't tell me . . . you're going to propose to Thalia?" Percy asked, his eyes bulging. Sure he too was planning to propose to Annabeth on the near future but not now that they're going to graduate college.

"Well . . ." Luke said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was planning this the moment we decided we're going here. I know she likes it here and I wanted this time to be special."

Annabeth entered the store and the two boys followed. Percy, who still can't believe the situation he was in, was trying to convince Luke that what he's doing was complete insanity. They were still in college, for Pete's sake!

"You know what they call the three rings of marriage, Luke? Engagement ring, wedding ring and SUFFERING!" Percy said as Luke began examining the rings.

Annabeth glared at him because of that so Percy backtracked.

"You told me when we were young you wouldn't marry. That marriage is just like horses and you hate horses because their shoes are permanent" Percy reminded him.

"Yeah, who makes that kind of commitment to a shoe?" Annabeth, who was looking at some necklaces, asked.

"Geez! Just help me choose a damn ring!" Luke told them.

Percy looked at the old man who was in charge of the store. The moment he laid eyes on him he knew he saw him somewhere. He knew that some mystery was connected to that man, like he was haunting Percy for a long time. Percy didn't know, but the fact that the old man was the traffic police he saw when his car broke down was standing on front of him, looking at him like he was some interesting specimen about to experience the most exciting adventure of his life.

Percy sighed but he stopped talking. He walked around the store aimlessly. He was not really helping Luke choose a ring. He was thinking about why he's acting that way. Maybe because he's just afraid he'll lose his best friend. He went into the far corner of the shop and that's when something caught his eye. It was a necklace with a green rose pendant. It was so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off it. He thought it was absurd that something this beautiful would be put at the back of the store, like whoever looks hard was worthy to own it. Maybe it's really like that: beautiful and worthy things are hard to find. You need to look hard and work hard in order to find it.

Something from Percy's childhood came back when she saw the green rose charm. His mom once said that green rose is a symbol of unending love, a love that will never fade, and a love that will survive against all odds.

It's a symbol of true and great love.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime in Paris, the four of them were in Versailles garden. Recently, it became their favorite spot. Luke was sweating bullets but Thalia didn't seem to notice, or if she noticed, she's turning a blind eye.<p>

"Um, Percy and I need to go" Annabeth said. This was Luke's cue that he was going to propose soon.

"Yeah. I mean, I wanted to show something to Annabeth" Percy added. This statement made Annabeth frown in confusion.

"What?" Thalia asked, totally confused. "Um, okay then"

"See you later" Annabeth said as she waved goodbye.

She grabbed Percy's hand and the two of them hid in a nearby brush so they can spy on their two best friends.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Percy asked.

"No. But I need to see this. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Annabeth said as she shushed him up.

From a distance, they saw Luke nervously wringing his hands and Thalia talking. Then after a few moments, Annabeth saw Luke go down in one knee, brought out the ring and said whatever he needs to tell her. She saw Thalia nod and cry. The two lovers hugged like there's no tomorrow and it was not until Percy hugged Annabeth that she realized she was crying, too.

"I'm happy for them" Annabeth cried.

"Me too" Percy said as he kissed her head. "Hey, I have something for you"

Annabeth looked up at him, "What is it?"

Percy brought out a box that obviously held something bigger than a ring. He opened it in front of his girlfriend and she saw the green rose necklace. Annabeth looked at it with awe.

"Oh Percy, it's so beautiful" she whispered. "I-I can't accept this" She almost cried.

"Sure you can" Percy smiled. "Something this beautiful . . . deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty"

Annabeth shed silent tears while Percy hooked the necklace in her neck. She caressed the rose as she looked at Percy, eyes full of happy tears. Percy kissed those tears away.

"Whenever you doubt my love for you, just look at this necklace. It will remind you how I'll always love you."

* * *

><p>It was their last day in Paris when they decided to do it. It was actually Luke and Thalia's plan. The day before their flight back to New York, they decided to go back to Notre Dame de Paris to have a make believe wedding. Thalia always wanted to have a wedding on some of the most unrealistic churches and now that they have the chance to make that dream a reality, they weren't going to let that opportunity pass.<p>

Luke and Thalia were standing in front of the altar, preparing their vows while Annabeth recorded all that was happening. That's the only plan, though. Say their vows, kiss and celebrate outside.

"I, Luke Castellan, choose you, Thalia Grace, to be my wife. In front of God and our friends . . . I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to try to remember to put down the toilet seat and to replace the toilet roll when it finishes. I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always"

"I, Thalia Grace, choose you, Luke Castellan, to be my husband. In front of God and our friends . . . I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path. I promise to learn how to change a tire and how to refill the screen wash when it runs out. I will comfort you when your team loses and drink beer with you when they win. I will love you always"

Annabeth and Percy weren't surprised by their very good choice of words. The two were always being crazy whenever they're together. They were just very happy for them. But what Luke and Thalia did next made them want to take back their happiness.

"It's your turn" Thalia told Annabeth and Percy.

"Turn to what?" was Annabeth's smart answer.

"They want us to fake marry too" Percy said, dumb stricken.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I mean, we're not ready for this."

Percy didn't say a word.

"Just do it" Luke said as they pushed the two at the center of the altar. Thalia grabbed the camcorder from Annabeth and started recording their part. Annabeth sighed as she gave up protesting. She and Percy didn't even have vows.

Annabeth sighed as she looked directly into Percy's sea green eyes and suddenly this whole thing didn't seem much of a bad idea.

"I, Percy Jackson, take you, Annabeth Chase, to be my wife. In front of God and our friends, I promise to be there for you. When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me. Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at the moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and in your fears. I know that our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be there for you for all of your life."

"I, Annabeth Chase, take you, Percy Jackson, to be my husband. In front of God and our friends, I vow to be patient with you and the circumstances in our life. I vow to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort you and encourage you, to love you with all my heart and with all my life. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You're everything I need and at this moment, I know that all my prayers have been answered and all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. I love you and I always will"

When they finished saying their vows, Percy and Annabeth kissed tenderly. It took all of Thalia and Luke's power to separate them.

* * *

><p>They were now on the flight back to New York and Thalia and Luke were already sleeping. Percy, who was being soothed by Annabeth, was trying to drink as much caffeine as he can to keep him awake.<p>

"Baby, come on. You need to sleep. I'm here, you don't need to be scared" Annabeth said as she took Percy's hands in hers.

Percy sighed, "I'll try, hon."

"I won't let go, I promise."

Percy smiled as he relaxed into his seat.

"Whatever happens tomorrow . . . we have today"


	8. Chapter 8: Shattered

**A/N: Okay, this is the start of the drama! Yayy! The female character will be introduced here also but only for a short while. Anyway, I recommend that while reading this, listen to "SAFE AND SOUND" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

One year has passed and so much has happened and so much has changed. The four best friends graduated. Annabeth is now an official architect and is now working for her mom's architectural company to save and start her own. She's having the time of her life working and she's making it hard for Percy to spend time with her. Percy, on the other hand, is now a marine biologist and is also working for his dad until he saved enough to start his own, just like Annabeth's plan. They didn't want to use their trust fund because they were planning to use that for future plans. Thalia and Luke were a different story, though. They were already married and are now living together. Thalia works as a producer in a famous TV network while Luke now runs his father's trading company.

It was a sunny morning in Manhattan, New York and Percy was on his way to work when he bumped into someone. The man who Percy bumped into was a middle aged guy who dropped a little box. Once again, Percy felt that feeling when they were in Paris. The feeling like he should know who this guy was but he couldn't place who he is. He didn't know that this was the same traffic police, the same man who sold Luke and him the jewelries.

"Oh, sorry" Percy apologized as he picked up the little velvet box the man dropped.

"It's okay, son. It's my fault too" The man said as he straightened his clothes. Percy gave him the box.

"Oh, thank you. It's an engagement ring, you know? I'm going to propose. I know it seems odd . . . I mean look at me. But with love, it's never too late. You should make a move too, you know? Make her yours forever" The man said as he clapped Percy's back and walked away, not even giving him the chance to answer his odd remark.

Percy went to office that morning feeling baffled than ever. It's true. He hasn't proposed to Annabeth yet but it's not because he's chicken or that he doesn't want to be with her forever. It's the opposite actually. He wanted to be tied to Annabeth in every possible human way, but he thought that maybe Annabeth wanted a little more time for herself, for her career. He doesn't want to rush her into anything. But maybe Annabeth was just waiting for him to pop the question. As if making a shot gun decision, he brought out his phone and dialed Luke's number. He's probably busy right now, what with running the biggest trading company in Manhattan, but who cares? Luke woke him up from a peaceful sleep before to help him choose a ring, and in Percy's opinion, his sleep is better than Luke's files.

After a few rings, Luke picked up "Yo" was his only response. It seems like he hasn't even looked at the caller ID.

"Hey man! You busy right now?" Percy asked.

"Not really. Just signing some papers. Why?" Luke answered as he said something to his assistant.

"I need your help. Meet me at the Starbucks near the Empire State Building" Percy explained.

"Will do. Meet you there in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys went to Tiffany's to buy a ring. Luke had a sudden interest into why Percy was doing this.

"What's gotten into you man?" Luke asked.

"Well, someone's been trying to tell me something 'make her yours forever' and now, I'm working on the forever part. Anyway, is Thalia with Annabeth?"

"They're going to meet up later. At least that's what Thalia told me before. Why?" Luke answered as he examined a pile of rings.

"Tell Thalia to make Annabeth go to Riverside Park and then tell Thalia to ditch her. That way, Annabeth wouldn't suspect a thing about what I'm planning to do. Got it?" Percy instructed.

"Got it" Luke said. "Oh, here's one. Look, it has your green rose trademark in it. I saw Annabeth wearing one"

"That's our last piece, sir" the salesman interfered. Percy looked up and again, he saw the traffic police but of course, he didn't know that.

"Am I supposed to know you or something?" Percy finally asked.

"Unless you've been here before I don't think you know me" The man answered but something in his eye told Percy he does know him.

"We'll take this!" Luke announced as he took the ring he pointed to Percy.

Percy sighed and wished everything will be alright . . . but of course, life is full of surprises and sometimes alright is just a figment of our imagination.

* * *

><p>"Thalia! Just tell me where we're going so I can dress properly! Is that so hard to do?" Annabeth screamed as she bugged Thalia to spill. When she got no reply, she stomped into the kitchen and saw Thalia drinking some chocolate milk.<p>

Thalia looked at her innocently.

"Drop it!" Annabeth said, referring to the place but Thalia seems to get the wrong message. She dropped the glass of milk.

Annabeth jumped as Thalia face palmed.

"You could've said 'drink it'!" Thalia grumbled.

"Just tell me! Please! I'm your best friend!" Annabeth pleaded.

Thalia sighed, "Fine! We're going to Central Park! Happy?" Okay that's not technically lying because they really were going to a park just not Central.

"Central . . . Park? Why?" Annabeth frowned.

"Because I like to eat a hotdog. Now shut it and just follow me, comprendo?" Thalia said as she entered the bathroom. "Oh, and wear something nice!"

Annabeth sighed at the thought that Thalia was still acting weird. She tried calling Luke but that didn't work either because he just pretended that his voicemail picked it up when she knows that it was really him because the beep was so unmachine like. And don't tell her she didn't try calling Percy because she did and he won't pick up. It's not like it's her birthday or anything, it's not their anniversary and as far as Annabeth knows nothing special is happening today so why was her best friends and her boyfriend acting weird?

Half an hour later, she was sitting beside Thalia, who was driving Luke's Chevy. Annabeth saw her pass Central park.

"Hey! I thought we're going there!" Annabeth asked.

"Change of plans" Thalia said coolly.

"Thalia, for the love of god, please just tell me what's happening." Annabeth frustratedly pleaded.

"Nothing's happening!" Thalia lied. "Tonight is going to be perfectly normal."

Annabeth knew she wouldn't win an argument with Thalia when it comes to these things so she decided to suck it up. After a while, Thalia pulled up to a familiar sight. It was Riverside Park, her favorite place, and it's been a while since she was here.

"What are we doing here?" Annabeth gushed.

"Eating hotdogs. Wait for me here, okay? I'll just . . . buy you one. Don't go anywhere . . . else I wouldn't know where to find you" Thalia said as she dashed away.

Annabeth sighed as she sat down on the bench and waited for Thalia.

While she waited, she remembered a specific time with Percy when she went home and she felt bone tired she hadn't got the energy to even talk. But of course, Percy has to do something.

_Flashback_

"_Babe, Are you alright?" Percy asked as he pulled Annabeth to him._

_Annabeth just nodded and cuddled Percy._

"_I ordered Chinese food if you're hungry" Percy said._

_Annabeth shook her head and Percy laughed. He let her rest then while he played with her curls. Everything was peaceful but everything went perfect when Percy started to sing._

_I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad_

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

_Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you_

_I'll get your medicine, when your tummy aches_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

_Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

_I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you, feed you, I'll even let you hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

_I could be the man who grows old with you_

_I wanna grow old with you._

_As if by magic, all of Annabeth's stress vanished. She shot up and smashed her lips with Percy's. Percy let out a chuckle before wrapping his arms around her and carrying her into the bedroom._

_End of flashback_

Annabeth sighed at the memory. She wants nothing more than to be in the arms of her true love.

* * *

><p>While all that was happening to Annabeth, let's now see what's happening with Percy.<p>

Percy was facing the mirror for what seems to be the thousandth time. He took his hundredth deep breath and still, his heart was hammering its way out of his chest. What if Annabeth rejected him? What if this will be the start of their fall out?

"Yo, Percy! It's time! Thalia got her out of the house!" Luke told him. This was his cue.

Percy took one last look in the mirror and one last feeble attempt to tame his heart before grabbing his car keys and walking out of the room.

"Wish me luck" He said as he passed Luke.

"Good luck. I'll meet you there, okay?" Luke said as he clapped Percy on the back.

As Percy walked out of the lobby of his apartment, he saw a middle aged man walking out too. Again, he thought he knew this man.

"Ah! Another night. Well, take care son." And the old man disappeared from sight.

Percy shook this thought away and focused on the task at hand. He went to his car and revved the engine. Only a few minutes away and he'll be with Annabeth. He was driving for about ten minutes and in that ten minutes he was so deep in thought that he was oblivious to the fact that a girl passed by. He almost bumped her with his car if he hadn't snapped and turned sharply the other way. The car decelerated and swerved to the left. It was so lucky for the girl and Percy's car was halted in the center of an intersection. He didn't bother to move it just yet because one, there were no other cars around and two; he's still recovering from the shock.

Unfortunately, when Percy looked in the driver's side mirror he could see headlights zooming towards him, getting larger and larger. His adrenaline won't work and before he knew it, the headlights completely filled the mirror in a split second. Percy let out a bone chilling scream.

What came next shocked Percy, he thought when people was about to die, their lives flashed back to them but all he saw was one particular moment where Annabeth asked him if he was afraid to die.

"_You know what I like most about the stars? You look at them up there and you just know there's got to be something more than . . ." Percy trailed._

"_Life?" Annabeth supplied._

"_There has to be" Percy said as he tightened his grip around her._

"_Are you scared of dying?" Annabeth asked._

"_Not of dying, really. It's more that I'm afraid of time, and not having enough of it. Time to figure out who I was supposed to be . . . to find my place in the world before I have to leave it, I'm afraid of what I'll miss . . . I'm afraid that I have to leave you"_

_I love you, Annabeth. I'm sorry, if I'll make you worry, if I'll make you cry . . . if I leave you. I promise I'll try to fight. I'll fight to the end. I'll fight to live . . . for you._

Then Percy blacked out.

After what seemed like forever, Percy woke up from the blackness. He was still in the car and he can't remember anything but he recalled every sensation of movement that took place from the moment of impact. He tried to move but the pain was unbearable. At last, he heard a voice.

"I'm Mykie. Give me your hand, I'll help you out" The voice said. It was a girl, the girl who was lucky to be alive right now because Percy avoided her. He turned to her and saw a very pretty but scared girl. She has caramel blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I can't move my legs" Percy said weakly.

"Turn the motor off! This thing could explode any minute" Mykie instructed. But Percy was too confused to even understand what she's saying. All he heard was a lot of desperate jiggling and twisting and suddenly the engine fell silent.

"Okay, I'm coming in to get you" Mykie said. The girl crawled over to the window and grabbed Percy by the shoulders, she held on to him until he was completely out of the car.

"Th-thanks" Percy managed to squeak.

"It's nothing" Mykie said, her hands trembling from all that happened. "If it wasn't for you I would've died."

Mykie tried to mend his wounds with first aid and moments after, the familiar siren of the ambulance blared.

They started to take Percy in and checked all his vital signs and giving him an IV. Percy drifted in and out of consciousness but he was awake when the police talked to the one who bumped into him.

"You're drunk again" The police said.

"No. I've remained drunk since our last encounter" The man, who was obviously drunk, slurred.

The police shook his head while his comrades took the man away. When the police faced Percy, the feeling bubbling in his stomach came. He knew this man. Why couldn't he tell who this man was?

"I told you before, a long time ago, to be careful when you're driving. You didn't listen. Now, I'm going to warn you: hold on to whatever keeps you anchored to your life. Don't forget. Choose between yesterday and tomorrow." The police said as he reached for something inside his pocket.

Percy saw the engagement ring that was supposed to be for Annabeth. Then suddenly, he knew who this man was. This was the traffic police he saw on their way to Brown, the man who sold Luke the ring, the man who sold Percy the ring, the man who bumped into him earlier that evening and for some reason, he was the man who convinced him to marry Annabeth and the box the man dropped earlier was so similar to what Percy bought for Annabeth. When the man opened the box, Percy saw the ring he was going to give Annabeth. Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes had passed and Thalia still hasn't come back. Annabeth was getting impatient. She was about to go when a middle aged man walked towards her.<p>

"Hi." The man said, his voice rather grim.

"Um, hello" Annabeth said, her voice unsure

"This is for you" The man said, handing her a velvet box. Annabeth opened the box and inside there was a ring . . . an engagement ring with a green rose. Suddenly, a feeling inside Annabeth's stomach started bubbling. When she looked up, the man was gone.

She was about to call Thalia when suddenly she came running towards her, her face tears stricken.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried.

"What happened?" Annabeth said, controlling her voice. Panic was not what she need.

"It's-it's Percy" Thalia said.

A dreadful feeling washed over her. She looked at the tiny box and suddenly she knew . . .

_Percy, please be alright._

Annabeth hurriedly climbed into the car as Thalia fumbled with the keys. Annabeth hugged her knees as her tears flowed.

"Hurry!" She told Thalia hysterically.

"Annabeth, relax. Breathe" Thalia soothed but it looks like she also can't bring herself to relax.

Half an hour later, the two of them ran through the hallways of the hospital and into the emergency area, where Luke and Percy's parents were waiting.

"How is he?" Annabeth asked Luke.

"He's still unstable" Luke said and he didn't even bother covering up his tears.

"You" an angry Poseidon turned to Annabeth. "This is your fault!" He yelled as his wife tried to pacify her.

"I didn't want this to happen!" Annabeth yelled back.

"Somehow I don't believe you. It's easy for you, you were just together for five years!" Poseidon shouted.

"You think this is easy for me?" Annabeth whispered. "It was just five years but if I had it my way, I wish he had five more minutes to live. If only I had five more days, five more years . . . five more lifetimes with him. You may have loved him longer but that doesn't mean I loved him any less." Annabeth cried, her voice filled with grief and pain and loss.

Poseidon was about to retort when suddenly, they heard the deadline beeping in Percy's IV . . . indicating that he's dead. The doctor was about to tell them when Annabeth rushed into the ER and made all of them get out.

"Get out, all of you! Just get out!" She cried shrilly.

Annabeth pulled Percy's lifeless body to her and held his hands, "Percy, baby, I'm here. Don't give up on me. Don't leave me please! You promised, baby" She cried, forcing words out of her mouth. She saw the crying faces of her friends and his family, who were thinking that what's she's doing was a failed attempt. He's gone.

"You promised you'll find your way back to me. Find it now! I need you to find it now. I need you. Stay with me. Don't you die on me. We're in this together, right? Breathe with me . . . inhale, exhale. You can do this, just follow me. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Baby, please. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand"

Annabeth saw no reaction to Percy's face . . . but he squeezed. A flicker of hope flared inside her. Percy was still in there. Somewhere under all that tubes and wires her boyfriend still lived.

"I love you, Percy" Annabeth murmured as she brought her tear stricken face to his.

"I love you too" Percy answered.

Then the IV started beeping again.

**I HOPE YOU LOVED IT . . . OR IF NOT AT LEAST YOU LIKED IT ^^ REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Give your Heart a Break

**A/N: A LOT OF YOU HAD BEEN ASKING ABOUT MY MYSTERIOUS MAN CHARACTER. HAHA ^^ UNFORTUNATELY, HIS IDENTITY WILL REMAIN THAT WAY UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY. WE'LL JUST KEEP SEEING HIM WHENEVER OUR FAVORITE COUPLE NEEDS HELP AND HE WILL BE LIKE, THIS MYSTERIOUS, COOL OLD MAN THAT WILL MAKE MY STORY MORE INTERESTING. SO YEAH, THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND YES, THE FEMALE CHARACTER IS THE ONE PERCY ALMOST RAN INTO. SHE'LL DO MORE THAN THAT, YOU KNOW. OKAY, ON WITH THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

"I love you" Annabeth said as she brought her tear stricken face to Percy's limp body.

"I love you too" Percy murmured almost inaudibly, but of course, Annabeth heard it. Then the IV started beeping again. The doctors rushed in to save what's left of Percy and Annabeth was once again scuttled over outside where she can only cry and watch as they work over her boyfriend's body. After all those physically agonizing minutes and hours, the doctor finally came out to tell them the result of Percy's operation.

They all gathered around, waiting warily for what he has to say.

The doctor's face was grim, "Hi, I'm Dr. Solace. Whatever this young lady did a while ago was a miracle. But as we all know, all miracles has a price. We learned that there are two major problems, one of which made the other more serious. The first and most dangerous issue was the swelling in his brain. This swelling constricted the flow of blood to his brain cells, and they were starved for the nutrients and oxygen that blood normally brought in."

Sally cried more after hearing this while Annabeth's grief seemed beyond tears or maybe she cried so much already there weren't any left.

"What's the second issue?" Luke asked.

"The second concern was that his blood pressure was dangerously low. Even without any other complications, low blood pressure would have reduced the blood flow to the organs, especially the brain, eventually resulting in damage due to a lack of oxygen." Dr. Solace explained. "The bottom line is that swelling plus low blood pressure is a double whammy"

All of them didn't need anyone to explain that constricted blood vessels and weak blood flow are a deadly combination.

"As for now, I'm not sure if he's going to survive. But on the good side, we saw no signs that he's going to be paralyzed. But if his brain still hadn't got enough oxygen, chances are he would have a permanent brain damage. That's all I have to say. I'll leave you then"

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks and all of them had learned how to read the various monitors in the room. Mere numbers on a screen were the indicators of life and death, and there were absolutely nothing any of them could do but sit and watch them change, hoping they would move in the right direction. People had been calling and visiting and they were all praying that Percy's blood pressure would return to normal.<p>

By the end of the second week, something miraculous happened again. Annabeth was sitting by Percy's side (she rarely leaves him at all) when the nurse came in to check his vital signs. When the nurse saw the new blood pressure reading, her jaw dropped. She looked at Annabeth, who was the only person there on the moment, and pointed to the readout. Both of them were speechless for a moment.

"Look at that pressure" the nurse finally said. "`It was headed towards normal range"

As the hours passed, doctors came in and out of the room and gradually Percy became more alert and responsive, and it became clearer that he was going to get at least some of his basic functions back.

Percy was then moved from the ICU to acute care and taken off life support. Percy slept most of the day, but since life support tubes had been removed from his throat, they knew there was a possibility he could talk.

One afternoon, when Annabeth was feeding Percy some ice chips, Percy's fingers started to twitch.

"Percy," Annabeth said softly. "Please wake up"

Percy's finger twitched yet again. After a few moments of waiting, Percy's eyelids started to flutter and then he was awake, looking straight into Annabeth's eyes. She pressed the call button for the nurse as she talked to him.

"Baby, oh, I'm so happy. How are you?" She asked softly. "I love you so much. You scared me"

Percy's eyes showed confusion, "Wh-where am I? Where's Mykie?"

Annabeth was about to ask what he meant when the nurses and the Doctor Solace entered the room and started fussing over him.

"Who are you people?" Percy yelled frantically. The nurse shuffled Annabeth outside of the room where she couldn't see anything. Brought by panic and anxiety, Annabeth called Luke and Thalia and asked them to come over. Ten minutes later they were there and Dr. Solace came out to explain what happened to Percy.

Dr. Solace tried to explain Percy's condition in the most encouraging way he could, "The accident actually has caused two kinds of amnesia. The first, post-traumatic amnesia was a temporary confusion about where he was and what was going on around him. The second type of amnesia was more distressing, Percy has . . . amnesia which caused him to temporarily forget his long term memory. All that he could remember was everything that happened _after_ the accident. These amnesias are the result of two weeks of lack of oxygen in his brain, a little more time with low blood pressure then he will lose his memories permanently. He's luck it's just temporary."

"How long will he be in that state?" Thalia voiced out because Annabeth seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"It will be up to him. He will undergo a therapy in which we will help him to try to remember everything but it's up to him to really make them back. Living the way he lives before the accident will help because the familiarity of it will help his memories creep back. Where does he live?" Dr. Solace asked.

"Well, he has his own apartment but most of the time he's with his girlfriend" Thalia explained, pointing to the still silent Annabeth.

Dr. Solace's face softened, "I know this is hard for you. But it's all we can do now to help him remember. I'm sorry"

With that, the doctors and nurses left and they were yet again free to see Percy, who was now calm but still confused at the unfamiliar faces in front of him. It seems like he only knew one person in this world and that's the girl who saved him the night of his accident.

Thalia and Luke went immediately to Percy's side while Annabeth stayed behind.

"Who are you?" Percy asked them.

"Um, we're you're best friends. I'm Luke and this is Thalia. And Annabeth-" Luke told him.

"Oh. That explains why that blonde girl over there told me she loves me. I was creeped out to be honest. But now that I know you're my best friends well, thank you" Percy told them. It was easy for him to feel that Luke and Thalia are his best friends but a bit difficult for him to remember his girlfriend. This is because of two reasons: one, is because he has amnesia and two, because he knew Mykie and him knowing her is a hindrance because she's the only person Percy could remember.

Annabeth cried upon hearing the words 'creeped out when she said I love you'.

"Um, Percy, you're kinda dating her" Thalia explained.

Percy blinked but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry I'm not that pretty" Annabeth tried to say lightly but her voice cracked.

"No, uh, uh, well, uh . . . you're pretty but uh, really? Me and her?" Percy asked. The disappointment in his voice made Annabeth want to run and hide in her room for the rest of her life. "I-I thought that . . . maybe Mykie . . . well, uh, nevermind"

"Who is this Mykie?" Thalia asked.

"She's this girl with the caramel hair and beautiful blue eyes," Percy said dreamily, a thing that made Annabeth's heart twist. "She saved me. I mean, if it hasn't been for her I would've died."

"Oh" was the only thing that Luke and Thalia could say. Annabeth was about to leave but Luke held her hand firmly. "Well, uh, we'll leave to let you and Annabeth talk, okay?"

Annabeth gave Luke a pleading look but his decision seemed final.

"Okay?" Percy said uncertainly. He's obviously not comfortable.

When Luke and Thalia were out of sight, Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"So . . . you're my girlfriend, huh?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth answered shortly and her hand went to the engagement ring in her pocket, the one the man gave her the night Percy has his accident.

"I must be lucky, then. You're pretty" Percy said in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Thank you" Annabeth said as she held Percy's hands. Percy squeezed her hand and something deep in the back of his mind came tumbling back but it vanished as fast as it came.

"Baby, you have to try to remember. Please" Annabeth choked, trying so hard not to cry.

"I-I will." Percy said but there's something in his voice that told Annabeth he's not sure if he still wanted to remember.

* * *

><p>Another week has passed and the doctors allowed Percy to be discharged since there really is no need for him to stay in the hospital. He just has to go there every Saturday for his therapy.<p>

"Um, Annabeth, I have my own apartment right?" Percy asked when they were on their way to Annabeth's.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want me to drive you there?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, please" Percy said a little too convincingly.

Ever since Percy woke up, things between them had been rocky. Annabeth never imagined that Percy would be this distant from her. It made her want to die but of course, she won't give up on him.

When they arrived in Percy's apartment, Annabeth wasn't so sure what to do. Normally, they would sit in the couch and watch a movie or something, but now, she was just standing there while Percy examined the surroundings.

"Wow, we have a lot of photos here" he chuckled. "Come here" he said pointing to the spot next to him on the sofa.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him when she was seated beside him.

"What do we normally do?" Percy returned the question.

"We watch movies" Annabeth smiled. "Until I fall asleep, then you'll carry me to your bedroom" She laughed while she reminisced all their memories but her laugh was cut short when she remembered that things are different now.

"We'll watch movies, then" Percy smiled. He was about to stand up when Annabeth held him back and kissed him senseless. It was almost a month and Annabeth was so thirsted for him and she can't control her jumbled feelings anymore.

Percy was shocked at first but as it goes on, he seemed to like the fact that this girl is his girlfriend. When Annabeth finally released him, her face became clearer. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she's been from hell since the last few weeks.

"Hey, how about we go out? You know, like, grab something to eat. Catch up and uh, you can help me remember then." Percy offered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay" Annabeth smiled genuinely for the first time since his accident.

As the two of them were walking in the streets of Manhattan, Annabeth felt like nothing changed, like Percy never been on an accident and that he never lost his memories. But of course, nothing is permanent. A few minutes later when they were headed towards UCC to grab a coffee, a flash of caramel hair weaved through them and Percy stiffened.

"Mykie" was the only word that Percy let out before he dashed after her, leaving Annabeth alone as if she never existed.

**AH, YEAH :( THE SAD TRUTH. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10: Change

"_Mykie" was the only word that Percy let out before he dashed after her, leaving Annabeth alone as if she never existed._

Percy ran as fast as his still weak legs could carry him. He weaved through the pack of people on the busy streets of Manhattan while holding on to the hope of finding the one person that's real in his life. Or at least the one person he remembers. The girl he was chasing passed the intersection on the last second of the red light and when Percy was about to cross, cars zoomed past him and he was shunted again to the opposite side where the girl went. When the traffic lights told the pedestrians they could cross, Percy then broke into a run, hoping to catch a glimpse of her again, but unfortunately, she's gone.

Percy retraced his steps back to the UCC where he almost forgot about the fact that he went there with Annabeth. He saw her through the café windows, talking to an old man who seemed to make her smile. He saw her eyes rimmed red and Percy knew it was probably his fault why she cried and it was all thanks to the old man that she was smiling, even though it's just a weak one. He entered the café and the old man bid Annabeth goodbye as Percy approached them. He saw a glimpse of the man and his heart started racing. He doesn't know why but it just seem strange that this man gave him a squirmish feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Good day" was all that the old man told him.

Annabeth acted as if Percy wasn't there.

"Hey" Percy told her softly. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Outside?"

Annabeth just nodded and the two went outside. Percy saw the merest hint of Annabeth looking at the old man and giving him a sad smile.

"You notice me now?" Annabeth told coldly at Percy the moment they were outside.

"Annabeth, you have to understand. Mykie is the one person in my life right now that I'm certain of." Percy told her pleadingly.

"Is she here now?" Annabeth challenged. "Percy, I'm making an effort here. Can you see that? I know this is hard for you but this is hard for me, too!"

"I know, Annabeth. I know. It's just-I love you, Annabeth. So much. I know. I can feel it. But . . . I just don't . . . like you anymore. Maybe I changed. I'm not the same Percy anymore" Percy told her as Annabeth's eyes showed fear of breaking something that can never be fixed again.

"No, Percy. Don't. Please" Annabeth whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Percy replied. Annabeth felt something break in her heart that day. Something beyond repair.

"You're running away from yourself, Percy" Annabeth said.

"I wish I was. Because I'd let me get away"

Annabeth looked so heartbroken that Percy almost backed out from breaking up with her. But if he doesn't want her to hurt anymore, he needs to do this.

"You broke your promise. You told me you'd do it again, that you'd choose me every time. That you'd never stop loving me." Annabeth fingered the green rose necklace on her neck that fascinated Percy ever since he woke up from the hospital. He got a sneaking suspicion that he's the one who gave it to her. "You lied"

That was the last words Annabeth uttered before she ran away on the opposite direction. What happened was so fast that all Percy could do was pick up the necklace she threw away before she ran. The green rose pendant hung limply on Percy's palm. He felt like standing there for hours before he heard thunder rumbling. Worried, he tried calling Thalia to ask if Annabeth reached her apartment already.

"Hello, Thalia? Hi. It's Percy. Have you any idea if Annabeth's home already?" Percy asked politely because he's still awkward talking to them.

"_Why? What happened? I'm at her apartment and she's not here." Thalia said._

"We uh, we had this pretty big fight . . ." Percy trailed.

"_You guys broke up?" Thalia asked._

"Yeah" Percy answered.

"_Ok." Thalia said calmly. There were silence for about one minute and then suddenly, Thalia was shouting. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HELL ANNABETH WENT THROUGH FOR YOU? SHE CAN'T EAT, SHE CAN'T SLEEP, ALL SHE COULD DO WAS STARE AT YOU AND TALK TO YOU, HOPING YOU WOULD FREAKING WAKE UP! SHE'S EVEN THE REASON YOU'RE ALIVE RIGHT NOW! ALL OF US THOUGHT YOU'RE DEAD BUT SHE DIDN'T GIVE UP. IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN TO HER I SWEAR WILL KILL YOU, PERCY JACKSON!"_

Honestly, Percy was a tad bit scared but he didn't let Thalia intimidate him, "I'm sorry, Thalia. I'm gonna go find her. It's raining so hard now she'll hurt herself if she's not home"

"_No. Don't you go anywhere near her. Luke and I will find her. Just . . . just go home Percy. It's better if you leave her alone for sometime"_

Thalia hung up after saying that and Percy never felt more awful. He looked sadly at the necklace he was now clutching.

"Please let her be safe"

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked aimlessly around Manhattan. It was raining so hard now that it's difficult for her to see. She brought out her phone and looked at the many messages from Luke and Thalia. She was so miserable that moment that she threw away her phone at a random garbage can and continued walking.<p>

She was so absorbed in her fairy tale with Percy that she didn't expect something like this to happen. It seemed so unreal that this is happening. She even thought that maybe she was dreaming and she'll wake up finding that Percy never been on an accident. But what happened the last few months was so hard and tiring that there was no doubt it wasn't a dream.

She had been unconsciously walking in the rain for who knows how long that when Annabeth finally focused on her surroundings she saw that her feet brought her to Riverside Park. She was dripping with rainwater and the cold sipped through her bones, and it was very noticeable when someone walked up behind her, offering her the shade of an umbrella. It was the old man who Annabeth thought she was supposed to know but she couldn't tell who that man was. But she couldn't care less. All she could care is somehow in the face of this planet, there is someone fatherly that could comfort her. Without thinking, she hugged the old man and started crying her heart out.

Meanwhile . . . Luke and Thalia were going out of their minds looking for Annabeth when suddenly, Luke called his wife.

"Thalia! Come look here!" Luke said as he bend over to a garbage can reaching for something.

"Ew, hon. Stop that, it's disgu-" Thalia was cut off by a sight of a battered blackberry.

"Annabeth's phone" Thalia said as realization hit her.

"Where the hell are you, Annabeth?" Luke asked no one.

Thalia seemed deep in thought as she looked at the various trees surrounding them. Then suddenly an idea hit her.

"I know where she is, Luke" Thalia said as she dragged Luke to the car.

"Where?" Luke asked,

"Riverside Park" Thalia answered simply.

After ten minutes, Luke pulled over to the parking lot and not long after a sight of a familiar blonde greeted them. Thalia ran over to her best friend and engulfed her in a comforting hug while Luke patted Annabeth's back.

When all of them had calmed down, Luke and Thalia brought Annabeth to the car and gave her a towel to dry herself. Luke gave Annabeth her phone back where she saw a picture of her and Percy.

"I love photos" Annabeth blurted out. "Because the best thing about it is that it never changes. Even when the person in it does"

Luke and Thalia exchanged worried looks but they just let her talk.

"Do you ever do this? You think back on all the times you've had with someone and you just replay it in your head over and over again and you look for those first signs of trouble." Annabeth mumbled.

This time, Luke can't refrain himself from talking, "Annabeth, no one knew this would happen. Don't be too hard on yourself"

"It's just . . . he's the first one to make me feel like anything's possible, or like life's worth it." Annabeth cried once again as she buried her head on Luke's chest. "I thought, I thought I found my fairy tale with him. My own happy ending"

"Girls are taught a lot of stuff growing up, Annabeth." Thalia said while she patted her back. "We're all programmed to believe happy endings. But sometimes we're so focused on finding our happy ending we don't learn how to read the signs. How to tell from the ones who want us and the ones who don't the ones who will stay and the ones who will leave. And maybe a happy ending doesn't include a guy, maybe . . . it's you, on your own, picking up the pieces and starting over, freeing yourself up for something better in the future. Maybe the happy ending is . . . just . . . moving on. Or maybe the happy ending is this, knowing after all the broken hearts, through the blunders and misread signs, through all the pain and embarrassment you never gave up hope. Annabeth, you will never be alone. I'm here. Luke's here. We're you're best friends. We will never leave you alone. Whatever happens we love you. Whatever storm we'll be with you, you know that. We love you Annabeth.

"You may be the best friends I ever had" Annabeth smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Thalia woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Percy calling her. True, she was still very pissed at him but he's still their best friend and they don't abandon their best friends.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Thals? I know you're still pissed at me but I really need your help. I-It's my first day of therapy today and I really need someone to be with me. Just like, for support or something. Annabeth's supposed to be with me but . . . given the circumstances . . ."_

"You called me Thals" Thalia pointed out. "You remember"

"_What? I didn't know how I did that. It just seems like the natural thing to do. Like, there's something in the back of my mind told me to call you Thals"_

Thalia knew that really, if Percy would just go back to the way he's living before he will truly remember. Him calling her thals is proof.

Thalia heaved a sigh, "As much as I want to rip your throat out right now, you're still my best friend so . . . pick me up here."

"_Thank you so much"_

A few minutes later, Thalia and Percy were at Dr. Solace's office.

"So, how are you feeling?" Dr. Solace asked Percy.

"I feel fine" Percy answered.

"Yeah? No dizziness, disorientation, sleepiness?" Dr. Solace asked once again.

"Nope" Percy answered.

"Great. You're CT scan looks excellent, too. What a relief. So, your memory recall, anything?"

"Not really" Percy frustratedly said.

"No huh?" Dr. Solace troubledly asked.

"That's not normal, is it?" Thalia asked.

"When it comes to the brain, nothing is normal" Dr. Solace explained. "Because no two brain injuries are the same. Thalia, could I talk to Percy alone for a second please?"

"Sure" Thalia said as she went out of the office and waited for Percy in the lobby.

"Percy, do you want o regain your memory?" Dr. Solace asked seriously.

"Yes" Percy answered.

"Because some patients fear that when their memory comes back, so will the memory of the trauma, but mercifully, that's rarely the case"

"Oh no, that's not it. I'm . . . I'm . . . I'm not afraid of the accident" Percy muttered.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I guess I just . . . I don't know. It's . . . I mean, what if I don't like the life that I had? Or what if I like it too much? I . . . I just don't know." Percy nervously asked.

Dr. Solace sighed, "I only did one psych rotation so this may be a terrible advice. But I think you have to try and fill the holes. You can still decide you want a different life, but if you don't at least open yourself up to remembering, I'm afraid you're gonna leave in fear of your own past."

Percy dropped Thalia off to where she works as producer for a TV company. It was the least Percy could do after what she did.

"Thalia, I'm really sorry for what I did to Annabeth" Percy told as she was about to get out of the car. "Is Luke mad at me, too?"

Thalia just sighed, "Annabeth made you decent, Percy. And in return you made her so happy . . . so happy, and I will always be grateful to you for that. But I think this is better instead of making her believe in false hope. I promise we'll do everything to make her happy again"


	11. Chapter 11: Crazy, Cupid, Love

**A/N: HEY! SO THIS CAME EARLIER THAN "DOWN WITH LOVE" BUT I PROMISE I WOULD UPDATE THAT THE NEXT TIME I'M FREE, OKAY? **

It was a rainy morning in Upper East Side, Manhattan and Percy was walking around aimlessly. He was given the day off work by his father and now he hasn't got an idea as to how to spend his day. It was raining hard and Percy wasn't even carrying an umbrella.

"Percy?" a feminine voice called behind him. It was a voice he never forgot. Percy whipped around and came face to face with a girl who has caramel brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" Her inquiring blue eyes bore into Percy. She was covered with clothing used to fight the bitter cold and she was holding an umbrella.

Percy smiled unconsciously, "I hadn't noticed"

"I hadn't realized you were alright already and now you're walking in the rain. What are you suicidal?" Mykie joked lightly.

"Been back for three weeks. I'm surprised you didn't know." Percy joked back.

"Well, I, uh, I can't very well let you get sick. Come on. I'll walk you home" Mykie offered when she noticed that Percy was still standing in the rain with no cover except for a hat.

"I'll be fine" Percy said turning down Mykie's offer but honestly he really wanted to spend time with her. She looks like the kind of girl who can be easygoing.

"Look, I know we had our differences. You're from the Upper East Side and I'm from the Lower Side and I know I'm not as rich as you are but, are you really going to pass up the offer of an umbrella at a day like this?" Mykie said when Percy turned her down. Percy could see that she tried to make the statement light but there was a faint hint of cracking in her voice.

"Thank you" Percy finally said as he took the position beside her and together they walked along the streets of Manhattan.

"Well, I'm glad you've fully recovered from your accident" Mykie said, trying to make small talk between them.

"Physically" Percy sighed. "And it's all thanks to you. If it weren't for you I would've exploded in that car"

"Yeah, well, you saved me first and I recognized you" Mykie admitted.

"Recognized me?" Percy asked confusedly. "Do you know me from before the accident?" He asked. Frustrated that he can't remember.

"I worked your office Christmas Party, remember? I'm a caterer." Mykie laughed knowing that there was no way in the world that Percy Jackson would ever notice her if she didn't save him.

"Oh, wow. We must have just missed each other" Percy laughed back but inside he was digging in his brain for that specific memory but of course, no luck there. "The place was so crowded in there, you know?" he bluffed.

"Um, you signed my invoice at the end of the night" Mykie said, making Percy insane with frustration.

"Well, I was really drunk by the end of the night" Percy bluffed yet again.

"And the day before . . . when we met to create the inventory list" Mykie smiled when she realized that Percy was just bluffing.

"Oh. I'm . . . sorry. I meet a lot of people –"

"It's okay, you know?" Mykie interfered as she suddenly stopped. "I can't really expect someone like you to remember someone like me, right? We're here. Your building, right? If you'll excuse me" She said but abruptly left after that.

Percy mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot. He could've just told her that he had amnesia that way she could understand.

"Who was that?" a male voice asked. Percy looked around and saw an old man staring at her with curiosity and amusement.

"Someone I should've remembered" Percy answered.

"Shouldn't you be remembering someone else too?" the man told him cryptically. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find your way back to each other again" That was the parting message of the man for him. He's not really sure if the man was talking about finding his way back to Mykie.

Vague memories flooded to Percy's mind: a girl looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, "I wish we'll find a way back to each other"

I promise I'll find my way back to you - on a rose

You promised you'll find your way back to me. Find it now. He heard in some place where the dark was closing in and there's only one girl that kept him fighting for the light.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was working her ass off in the office, making new designs all day. She's not workaholic or anything but it is her way of taking mind off things, especially after what happened between her and Percy. She was rolling a piece of blueprint when her cell phone rang. She briefly looked at the caller ID before picking up.<p>

"Hey, Luke" she said. Her voice doesn't seem to belong to her. It was rigid. Mechanical.

"_Hey, Can you meet for lunch?" Luke asked._

"I'm kind of in a roll here. What's up?" Her voice sounded almost computerized.

"_Nothing, nothing. Just a normal day out with my best friend" Luke said but Annabeth can sense there's a hidden motive as to why Luke called, namely: checking up on how she's holding on. "Would you hate that?"_

Annabeth rolled her lifeless gray eyes, "No, that's fine. Coffee?"

"_I don't know. I was thinking, you know, dinner could be better or—or maybe a movie?"_

"That's fine by me. I'll call you later" Annabeth said as she hung up. What she does not know is that when Luke made that call, Thalia was by his side.

"Are you sure what we're going to do is right?" Luke nervously asked. "I mean, wouldn't it be better to give her more time?"

"Luke, it's been weeks. She's always like that. She needs life. Don't worry. I met that friend of yours and I'm sure Annabeth would like him. It's time she found someone who actually cares about her. I don't want my best friend to be miserable for the rest of her life. Someone needs to give her a push and who better to do that than us? Trust me. I got this" Thalia assured her husband about their scheme.

"I trust you and I just hope this plan works. I don't want to see her like that, too. So, later, Annabeth's going to Daniel **(A/N: Have you ever tried eating at Daniel? It's in 65****th**** street and they have THE best French food) ** thinking she's going to meet us. But really, we're just going to hide and watch her as my friend walk up to her and from there, I hope Zakk has enough charm to make her interested" Luke ran over the plan again.

"Right. So, you ready?" Thalia took a deep breath.

"Ready as you are" Luke replied.

"Now go call your friend. I'm going to book a reservation at Daniel's" Thalia said as she pulled out her phone.

"It's impossible to get a reservation there" Luke warned her.

"Good thing I'm connected" Thalia smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm here for dinner" Annabeth told the receptionist when the time came for her to meet up with her best friends. She may be hurting but she's actually glad that she could spend some time with her friends and actually have some fun. She's been so sad that she thought she forgot how to laugh.<p>

"Do you have a reservation, ma'am?" the receptionist politely asked her.

"Um, it's under the name Castellan" Annabeth smiled back. The smile on her face felt so foreign.

The receptionist checked something on her computer before leading Annabeth to a table for two. She was momentarily confused about the number of seats but she shook the thought away. Maybe Luke or Thalia won't be able to make it. Annabeth sat down and waited patiently for her best friends. She fiddled with her Blackberry and drank the wine she was offered. She was waiting for about ten minutes when she noticed a brown haired boy also fiddling with his phone. It seems that the man felt her stare because he looked at her direction. The moment his eyes landed on her, a look of recognition etched on his eyes. He stood up and approached Annabeth.

"Um, I'm supposed to meet a lovely elderly woman who is going to tell me the joys of lifelong chastity, but apparently, she's late. What about you?" the boy smiled good naturedly which amused Annabeth.

"I'm meeting my best friends . . . who are also late. I'm Annabeth." Annabeth smiled genuinely for the first time since Percy's accident.

"Zakk Dodge" **(A/N: Male character who figured out the plot)**

"Can I interest you both in a glass of Dom, on the house?" a smiling waiter asked them. "It's a special gift to all of our guests"

"Sure, I guess one glass wouldn't hurt" Annabeth told the waiter as the brown haired man sat down in her table.

"It's not our fault our dates are late" the man joked.

From a distance, a disguised Luke and Thalia were watching the two with discreteness, "Step one is accomplished. The thaw has begun" Thalia whispered to Luke proudly.

"Now, on to step two" Luke smiled back and they continued watching in pride as they witnessed their plan work.

"Excuse me" an elderly couple called the attention of Annabeth "We just wanted to tell you that we think you make a lovely couple" The old woman told them.

"Who? Who, us?" Zakk asked as if he can't believe what he's hearing.

"Oh, no, no, no. We're not" Annabeth added.

"Guess how many years we've been together" The old man asked them.

"54" The old lady answered while she smiled ear to ear.

"Come on. You're supposed to let them guess" The old man laughed. "We were high school sweethearts. Been together ever since. Best 54 years of my life"

Annabeth looked at them with awe but her attention to the old couple was disrupted by the waiter's return as he gave them desserts.

"Sorry. I-I don't think we ordered this" Zakk told the waiter.

"This is also on the house, for all our guests" The waiter smiled before he left.

Annabeth half frowned half smiled in confusion, "I don't see any other tables here with this dessert. And it's strange that neither one of our meetings showed up. Gee, I wonder who could be manipulative enough to do these things and get away with it. I'm sorry, Zakk was it? I need to go"

When Thalia and Luke sensed that their cover was blown, they quickly exited the restaurant and made it seem like they were just entering. Luckily for them, Annabeth saw them exactly that way.

"Hey, Annie! Sorry we're late" Thalia acted.

"You can stop" Annabeth said, cutting to the chase as always. "I know that you intentionally didn't show up and set me up with that man"

Thalia rolled her eyes and sighed, "It was an act of goodwill. What kind of best friends are we if we're not going to bring love to the person we care about most?"

"But I'm not ready for love right now and nothing in the moment can change that, not some champagne or dazzling dessert." Annabeth explained to her hard headed friend.

"Not even two fake old people in love?" Luke asked innocently.

"They weren't real?" Annabeth blinked.

"Actor's equity" Luke smiled.

"Thank you so much but the last thing I need right now is a relationship. So please, I want to have fun and you said we're going to have fun. So, come on. We're going to your home, eat lots of gelato, and write about how true love is nothing but a myth" Annabeth joked in which Luke and Thalia, both very happy about their relationship, glared at her.

She hooked her arms around Luke and Thalia and together they headed home. For the first time in weeks she felt actually happy.

* * *

><p>Percy was waiting outside of Julliard, waiting for a certain caramel haired girl. Finally, his efforts paid off. Mykie went out of the building, fortunately, without company. Percy caught up with her.<p>

"You're an actress in your second year at Julliard. You're from Miami. You work caterer jobs to pay for school because you're mother doesn't support you, and everyone talked about how great the office party was for weeks after, so thank you" Percy said in one breath, leaving Mykie looking at him with awe. One of the many perks of being rich, you can hire someone to do background check while you think about your failures in life.

"You're welcome." Mykie smiled. "And uh . . . I'm impressed."

"Well, maybe I'm not the kind of person you thought I was after all" Percy grinned.

"Oh, no, you probably still are, but for the first time, I'm actually a little interested in finding out

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT^^ REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dr Estrangeloved

**A/N: HEY GUYS ^^ SO, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT *SIGH* I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, HONESTLY, I'M SORRY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Annabeth was in the Metropolitan Museum of Art looking for paintings. This hobby of hers inspires her and takes her mind off problems, like she's being pulled into the colorful and magical world created by painters. She loves how they percepts the world with beauty and grace even though they too, had experienced life's bitter moments. She was gazing upon a Manet painting when a voice behind her took her attention.

"Wow. An American who likes Manet, that's a first" a male voice told her. Annabeth turned around only to see the man she bonded with at Daniel's.

"It's you" Annabeth said, apparently amused by the fact that they saw each other again. She did find his company pleasant and relaxing.

"I've always wanted to be a painter, maybe have my work hung in a gallery one day" Zakk told her as he looked directly at the Manet painting.

"I've always wanted to meet a painter" Annabeth answered.

"Why?"

"I think it might have something to do with their ability to see beauty in everything" Annabeth told him.

"I'm lost. Do you know where I can get a drink, please?" Zakk asked Annabeth innocently, though teasing.

Annabeth laughed genuinely, "Coffee?"

"I was actually waiting for you to say that" he teased.

"Why? You don't have the courage to ask me out?" Annabeth shot back.

"No. It's because I know you don't want to be asked out, so I waited for _you _to ask me out, which technically, you did" Zakk said, obviously satisfied with his logic.

"Oh, har-har. Let's just go before I change my mind. What happened with your interview with the vestal virgin?" Annabeth asked him remembering the first time they saw each other.

Zakk just laughed and led her to the nearest café.

* * *

><p>Percy and Thalia were in Dr. Solace's office once again for another session of Percy's therapy. The moment the two entered the office, Dr. Solace asked Thalia to kindly leave them alone so they can talk privately, in which she kindly obliged.<p>

"I know what you're problem is." Dr. Solace told him directly. "You're too scared to fall in love with Annabeth too much that you're using Mykie as your cover."

"You're wrong" Percy said as if what the doctor is saying is the ugly truth.

"You know. I know you know that deep inside you, you can feel that you love Annabeth Chase. It's impossible to forget something like that. It's not in your mind, it's in your heart." Dr. Solace kept talking.

"Stop it!"

"What you feel about Mykie is not love, it's infatuation. it's golden age thinking! It's denial. Denying your love for Annabeth because you think liking Mykie is better."

"NO! Stop telling me how I feel! I'm not in love with Annabeth! I'm not!" Percy yelled. Instantly, his head ached and blurred images of his past memory flooded his mind. When this happened, Dr. Solace smiled, thinking that someway somehow, his memories are coming back.

"I can't do this right now. I just-I have to go" Percy stood up and walked out of the room, not even bothering to call Thalia.

Sticks and stones may just break bones, but the wounds from words never heal. Especially when they're words we hoped we'd never hear. They say it's easy to forget your troubles when the weather's warm. But all it takes is one fall breeze to blow reality right back in your face.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Zakk asked Annabeth in disbelief when she told her life story to him. "You're life is as complicated as Jane Austen's. Maybe even more complicated." He laughed.<p>

"Yeah. Well sometimes I wish it's not like that" Annabeth answered. For some apparent reason, she found herself comfortable around this guy.

"Yeah. But honestly, it's easier to be mad at someone you love and trust" Zakk said, switching from funny mode to serious mode.

"Why is that?"

"Because you know they'll always love you, no matter what. I know that we're just friends but I want you to know that if I were Percy, I'd never let you go." Zakk told him. There was nothing romantic in what he said, but he said it as a friend or maybe like a brother.

"That's impossible. He already forgot me how can he still love me? That's-that's absurd." Annabeth tried to make the statement light but the twisting in her heart made it impossible.

"He forgot. But that doesn't mean it's not there. It's just buried underneath." He smiled genuinely. "Hey, look at me. I happen to know a thing or two about people. You get approached a lot. Probably have since the day you strapped on your first training bra. But you're smart, creative, caring and big . . . But, how come the guys only see the package it comes in? Sure . . . you're flattered. But ultimately, ultimately, it's tiresome because it has nothing to do with you. You were born that way, you can't take credit for that. Your insides though, that's yours. That's what you want someone to truly see. Even a stranger. That's what I saw. That's probably what Percy saw. And something like that can't be forgotten easily."

"Thank you" Annabeth told him sincerely, tears almost fall from her eyes. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better. I have my answer now"

Annabeth gave him a light peck on the lips before hailing a cab and climbing in to it. She instructed the driver to take her to Riverside Park because she knows that whatever she needs to find, is there.

Few minutes later, Annabeth was walking along the paved sidewalks of the park when she saw the person she most wanted to see but it's also the person she was most scared to see.

"Percy . . ."

You often find, what you least expect is right in front of you, waiting to change everything forever. Whether you want to or not. They say the only way to conquer your fear is face what you fear the most. You must walk into the belly of the beast. And risk the possibility of failure. But try to hide from your fear, and you risk it swallowing you whole.

"Annabeth" Percy looked up and a look of confusion, frustration and longing was etched in his face.

Annabeth walked up to where he was seated and sat down beside him. For a while the two didn't say anything. They just absorbed each other's presence and watched the beautiful scenery before them.

"Do you think I can ever love another man?" Annabeth asked after a few minutes of silence.

Percy seemed taken aback by the question but he still answered, "Why are you asking me this?"

Annabeth sighed tiredly, "I'm paralyzed. I can't move, I can't breathe. You have to help me"

Percy seemed to think about it for a moment. Annabeth thought that if he really didn't love her, he wouldn't waste time thinking about whether Annabeth should love another man.

"I can't make this decision for you, Annabeth. You're the one that has to live with it" Percy said but his voice sounded like he was going through an internal argument. And honestly, he was. His mind was telling him that it's okay to let her go but his heart was fighting so hard to tell him that he can't live without her. Ever.

"But what's the right choice, Percy?" Annabeth asked again. God, she's making this hard for him. As if by impulse, Percy cupped Annabeth's face and smashed his lips to hers. He kissed her with all the life he has and slowly he felt her kissing back. It's as if everything in his upside down world is finally at place. He felt his heart jumping up and down with glee as if he finally found his place in this world. But this momentary happiness was cut off by the thought of Mykie. Once again, his mind contradicted his heart and this caused him to pull away.

"I can't imagine it would be a mistake to love another man, right?" Percy said with a pain of hurt in his voice as he stood up, gave the now crying Annabeth a kiss on the forehead and left, before him too, starts crying.

Percy walked far away from Annabeth, where her presence would stop confusing him. He needed time to think. When he was sure there was safe distance between them, he sat down on another bench. The kiss, it felt so real, so perfect. What's stopping him? What? He doesn't know.

"What's the problem, son?" a rather old man sat down beside him and for some reason started talking to him. He looked around and saw that the man looked familiar but he was too distraught to even give the identity of the man a thought.

"I'm so confused. I don't know why I kept pushing the woman who loves me, and well, I think I love her too. I can feel it. I just-what's happening? What the hell is wrong with love?" Percy frustratedly said.

"Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the arrivals gate at JFK airport. General opinions starting to make out that we live in a world of hatred and greed but I don't see that. It seems to me that love is always there - fathers and sons, mothers and daughters husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends. When the planes hit the twin towers as far as I know, none of the phone calls from the people on board were messages of hate and revenge - they were all messages of love. If you look for it, I've got a sneaking suspicion. . . love actually is all around" the man winked at him. "So, whatever's bothering you . . . just remember this, life is full of interruptions and complications . . . but true love lasts a lifetime. It's just waiting for you to come back, to realize it's there all along"

Percy just looked at the man with a look of pure confusion in his face.

"You know why kids love athletes?" the man asked him in an attempt to make him understand.

"Because they screw lingerie models?" Percy answered. Wow, that was low.

"No." the man chuckled. "Kids love them because they follow their dreams. They follow their hearts. See you around, son."

They say every road comes to an end, but sometimes the end feels just like the beginning. Even when you think you've come a long way you can suddenly find yourself right back where you started. Because every journey is fraught with twists and turns. And one false step could spell disaster. But no matter what, you still have to stay the course and forge your own path. Because there's no going back now. And it looks like this one's going to be the ride of our lives.

* * *

><p>"It's decided" Annabeth told Thalia over the phone.<p>

"_Percy?" Thalia asked, sensing this would be the topic of Annabeth's decision._

"Apparently there are some risks even Percy Jackson isn't willing to take. So, problem solved." Annabeth said, trying so hard to pull back the threatening tears.

"_What do you really want?" Thalia asked._

"To be happy. But I don't think I know how to anymore"

"_Well, I think I know how to make you happy" Thalia told her best friend._

"How? You're going to make me watch a human sacrifice? Or an episode of the Bachelor?" Annabeth joked, trying to make the moment lighter.

"_I'll tell you when you get home. Bye!"_

Annabeth sighed as she put her phone away. She thought about the kiss and it only made her head clear. If she loves Percy, she's letting him go. She wants him to be happy, not to trap him into something he doesn't want.

"What are you doing here alone, sweetheart. It's cold." A male voice asked her. Annabeth turned around and saw an old man sit down beside her. He was smiling in a fatherly way that tore Annabeth's defenses.

"It's just-I don't know if you'll understand, I know this seems silly but it's my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend" she found herself confessing to this mysterious old man. "It had never occurred to me that our lives, so closely interwoven, could unravel with such speed. If I'd known, maybe I'd have kept tighter hold of him."

"Sweetheart, life is full of surprises." The man told her in a comforting voice. "You never know what it will throw you. People change, feelings change. But sometimes, it changes for the better. You just have to wait. Once upon a time, I wanted to know what love was. Love is there if you want it to be. You just have to see that it's wrapped in beauty and hidden away in between the seconds of your life. If you don't stop for a minute, you might miss it."

Annabeth just shook her head, wanting to believe everything the man had just said but what's happening to her at the moment seems to contradict that statement, "I come here and imagine that this is the spot where everything I've lost since my childhood is washed out. I tell myself, if that were true, and if I waited long enough then a tiny figure will appear on the horizon across the field and gradually get larger until I'd see it was Percy. He'd wave. And maybe call. I don't know if the fantasy goes beyond that, I can't let it." Annabeth sighed. "I remind myself I was lucky to have had any time with him at all. What I'm sure about, is if our lives have been so different . . . we'll be complete. Maybe none of us really understand what we've lived through, or feel we've had enough time."

"It will be complete. In time. Fate doesn't want to move fast, you know. It takes time. Most people live life on the path we set for them, too afraid to explore any other. But once in a while people like you come along who knock down all the obstacles we put in your way. People who realize love is a gift that you'll never know how to use until you fight for it. I think that's the real plan. That maybe one day, we won't write the plan, you will."

They say love is the best medicine. That is unless you don't take it. A dream is just a dream. Or is it? A place where fantasy and reality collide. Everything you ever wanted seems possible. Until you realize, the nightmare's just beginning. We all like to think that we're in the driver's seat of our own lives. But the truth is, the idea that we can control our fate is an illusion. You can choose the most loyal friends, the dream job, and the truest love. But at the end of the day, our fate is decided for us. All we can do is hope we have the strength to cope with the hand she deals us.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: It's a Wonderful Lie

**A/N: HEY GUYS ^^ SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED "DOWN WITH LOVE" YET. I PROMISE THAT WILL COME NEXT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.**

Annabeth hadn't stepped foot in her own apartment long enough when suddenly a bouncing Thalia greeted her and pulled her inside, "Sit" she ordered and forced her best friend to sit in the dining table. Luke was already in front of Annabeth, eating some French Macarons. Thalia took her place beside her husband.

"Okay. So remember when I told you I figured out how to make you happy again?" Thalia asked Annabeth, excitement evident in her eyes.

"Yeah . . . "Annabeth answered tentatively, nervous about the idea Thalia's going to tell her.

"Well, I thought we ought to go to Tuscany!" Thalia exclaimed. "All girls, of course. Just you and me. Just like old times when we used to dance on top of tables at a bar, being carefree and having no boys to think of"

"Hey, I'm still here" Luke protested.

Annabeth sighed in relief, "I don't think that's gonna work"

Thalia pouted, "I'm talking about Tuscany! White truffle gelato? Have you ever tried white truffle gelato? It makes other gelatos taste like shit!"

Annabeth's voice oozed with finality, "No. A vacation isn't what I need right now. I need to move on, to forget! I need . . . another man. I'm ready for your "act of goodwill""

"You're being desperate" Luke said shortly, still eating the macarons.

"I'm not desperate!" Annabeth exclaimed. Luke just looked at her. "Why did you think I sounded desperate?" she asked him desperately.

"Listen to you," Luke said, cracking a smile. "Desperately asking me if you sounded desperate"

Annabeth winced.

"Then go on a blind date" Thalia suggested.

"I'm not that low" Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "And besides, I've never been on a date"

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? How about Luke? And Percy? And Luke? And Percy again?" She asked challengingly, referring to the past times where both Luke and Percy were competing for Annabeth's heart.

"I mean on a real date" Annabeth said weakly. "Not someone who's my best friend or who I've known since kindergarten"

"You know, all of my friends are in love with you. Like we said, plenty of fish in the sea" Luke informed her.

Annabeth bit her lip, "Thanks but uh, no offense, but those are guppies"

Luke eyed Thalia cautiously as if saying 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Thalia nodded discreetly.

"Well, I see you're starting to hang out with some guy named Zakk" Thalia opened the subject.

"Yeah. The man you set me up with"

"Why not him?" Luke asked, trying to act nonchalant as he ate another piece of the macarons.

"Not him what?" Annabeth asked, perplexed.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I think you know what I'm talking about. Why don't you date him?"

Annabeth choked, "Him?! God! He's just like my friend! I don't like _like _him"

Thalia was about to argue with her but Annabeth cut her off, "Enough of this. Forget what I told you. I'm just gonna . . . focus on my career, loving myself as a single woman and move on with my life. I don't need a man." Annabeth said, grabbing the basket of macarons from Luke's unsuspecting hands and ran to her room.

"Hey! I bought that!"

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson was walking on the streets of Manhattan trying to clear his head from all the problems he have. Even though he has this rocky situation with Annabeth, Thalia and Luke never left him alone. Thalia was always there to accompany him in his tiring therapy sessions and Luke was always there to hang out with him. If only he can figure out how to solve this problem with Annabeth and Mykie he'll be perfect even without his memories. But in the back of his mind, he knows that his memories are the key to everything. His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice talking to a rather large group of people.<p>

"This is actually not Grand Central Station, it's Grand Central TERMINAL." Mykie told the group of people who appeared to be tourists. Percy didn't know she was also a tour guide.

"Oh!" the tourists said in awe.

"Let's keep going. Time's a wasting" Mykie smiled brightly as she led the tourists inside. Percy found her smile beautiful but in the back of his mind, he knew there was a smile brighter than the sun and he's got a sneaking feeling it belongs to his ex girlfriend. Percy followed them inside.

"Speaking of time, the clock behind me is one of the most expensive clocks in the world."She explained. "If you would look up in the ceiling, please. Thousands of people pass through here every day and no ever bothers to look up. It's magical. It's the only place in Manhattan where you can see the stars" The tourists looked at the ceiling with amazement as Mykie continued talking. "But it wasn't always that way. If you look in the corner you can see one dirty brick and the whole ceiling used to be like that until it was renovated in 1998. Did you know that the zodiac is painted on backwards? It was a goof by the artist, but then the Vanderbilts, who commissioned the place . . . said it was God's view of the heavens."

That was the moment Percy decided to interrupt, "Wow. This is brilliant. Trust the Vanderbilts to see the world in God's perspective."

"Oh, you again" Mykie said although she was smiling like crazy but she decided to go on with the explanation. "If you direct your attention to the opposite corner, you'll see a . . . " Mykie's eyes widened. "A police officer"

"Miss, I warned you about this" the police officer told her. "You don't have a tour license and now you're impending foot traffic."

"Officer, which law prevents this radiant lady from finding the magical in the mundane?" Percy asked poetically. An act that made Mykie laugh.

"MTA code 1085.1, Section 5" the police answered directly.

"Could you be more specific?" Percy frowned.

Mykie took the opportunity to run for it.

"Hey!" the officer bellowed. "There's a chase! We're in a chase!"

The officer bolted after Mykie and Percy followed suit. They were in a chase and Percy was laughing like mad. It was his first chase and he loves it.

"West on 42nd" the police instructed in his walkie talkie.

After a few minutes, the police finally caught her. Percy reached them a millisecond later. Behind them was the tour group Mykie was guiding.

"Oh, I-I'm . . . actually getting my license" Mykie bluffed.

"You ran from me Mykie, now I gotta take you in" the police explained. "Besides, you have three warnings for operating an illegal tour"

"Except this isn't an illegal tour" Percy interjected, still catching his breath. "Because this people aren't tourists . . . they're our family."

"Yes" Mykie went on with the bluff. "They are. They're my-my family. That's my family. We're having a family reunion"

"Reunion" Percy added. "That, for example, is uh, Uncle Stuart waving there"

"Yes! Oh hey, Uncle Stuart!" Mykie waved over to a baffled man who can't do anything but wave at them.

"Under that sun hat, that's Caribbean Diane Keaton" Percy smiled at the officer.

"Yes, exactly" Mykie added. "And also we have Uncle Korean John Lennon."

The police officer raised an eyebrow and looked at Percy, "And this is Abe Lincoln I presume?"

"Oh no" Mykie said.

"No" Percy added.

"He is my admittedly eccentric . . ." Mykie trailed, not sure what he is.

"Boyfriend." Percy finished. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Yep. He's my boyfriend" Mykie repeated. "Darling, you don't want these people to think you're some kind of random American pervert, right?"

"No. I'm a very specific American pervert, which is why you fell in love with me . . . from our first date" Percy joked. A joke in which only Mykie would know.

"Which was where, exactly" the police asked.

"Grand Central" Mykie and Percy answered simultaneously.

"You had your first date at Grand Central Terminal?"

"It wasn't a shabby affair" Percy defended. "I'd hired out the entire place. It was deserted. Acrobats were in the place. Put on quite a show for us. Didn't they, Mykie?"

"Yeah!" Mykie laughed. "The floor was strewn with a million petals. Their scent hung in the air like the sweet breath of angels. And we forgot ourselves entirely"

"Okay then." The police finally said. "Mykie, get a license. Good luck"

With that, the police went away and Mykie let out a sigh of relief, "Well, I have to get back to our confused family over there" Mykie pointed to the tour group. "Thanks, Percy"

"Hey, how about grabbing something to eat?" Percy called.

Mykie turned and smiled, "Sure. Wait just a second." She looked back at the tour group. "Thank you very much for listening. You complementary hotdog awaits, five dollars each."

With that, she ran over to Percy, "So, I'm your girlfriend, huh?" she teased.

"My girlfriend" Percy smiled.

"I never did agree to that" Mykie laughed, but there were faint red tinge in her cheeks.

"So you won't?"

"I didn't say that either"

"Then what's your decision?"

"I would"

* * *

><p>While all that was happening to Percy, something was happening with Annabeth, too. Earlier that morning, she received a call from her friend Zakk. He invited her to hang out for the day and with a lot of coaxing from Luke and Thalia, she finally agreed. The two were now walking near Grand Central Terminal when Zakk suggested something to Annabeth.<p>

"Can I show you something?" Zakk asked. He didn't even wait for Annabeth to respond, Instead, he dragged her inside Grand Central and brought her to a section people rarely go. "After we moved to New York when I was 11 my mom used to bring me down here all the time. We'd take the train in from Queens."

Zakk stopped in front of a wall. Annabeth stared at it with curiosity, wondering what was special about this.

"It's the Whisper wall." Zakk explained as if sensing her curiosity. "It's a really special place. Okay, you have to go in that corner and I'll be over here. Say something."

"Like what?" Annabeth asked as she stands from her corner.

"I don't know. Anything" Zakk laughed.

"Oh, you could call me and ask me out like you failed to do" Annabeth teased, remembering their encounter in the MMA.

"Good idea" Zakk laughed as he faced his corner and began talking silently to Annabeth, who was in the opposite corner. "Hello, is Annabeth there please?" Zakk whispered.

"Oh god! That's amazing. You're over there but I can hear you here perfectly." Annabeth said excitedly.

"It's acoustics" Zakk explained.

"Wow!"

"So, I have a phone call I have to get back to" Zakk asked once again. "If you're um, not too busy, would you like to, um, maybe go on a date with me?"

Annabeth chuckled and returned to facing her corner, "Actually, I'm free right now if you'd like to do something simple"

The two then went outside the station to grab coffee at a nearby Starbucks when suddenly Annabeth stopped walking and a scowl etched on her radiant face.

"What happened? You were happy a while ago" Zakk asked her.

"Well, we all have that one person whose presence instantaneously pisses you off." Annabeth said as she saw Mykie and Percy walking towards their direction. Percy looked like he the ground to just swallow him alive. "They're coming. Pretend you're my boyfriend and shut up."

Zakk laughed upon seeing Annabeth's reaction. He stepped in front of her and held her shoulders firmly but gently, "Relax. Close your eyes. Close your eyes. Close . . . your . . . eyes." Zakk told her soothingly and Annabeth obeyed. "You're safe. You can relax. I'm not going to kiss you. He's going to be so sorry he lost you, so stop worrying. Forget the past, forget the pain and remember what an incredible woman you are. You do that and he'll realize what he lost. If he's dumb enough to walk away, be smart enough to let him go."

Annabeth then smiled as she opened her eyes. She gave Zakk a warm hug, "Thanks. I'm really glad you're here."

"Hey" Percy greeted the moment they reached Annabeth and Zakk. Annabeth feigned a smile. She saw Mykie smile shyly beside Percy.

"Hi. Um, Percy, this is Zakk, my uh, my . . ."

"Boyfriend" Zakk filled in and held Annabeth's hand.

"Hi Zakk, nice to meet you" Annabeth thought she heard a faint tinge of coldness towards Percy's voice. "This is Mykie, my girlfriend"

Annabeth felt like her heart had been ripped to pieces when she heard that but she didn't let anyone see that. She's strong, tough. She can handle it. "Well, Zakk and I are out for coffee at Madison Avenue. Want to come? We could use the company."

Zakk looked at Annabeth in confusion but she just squeezed his hand, a silent plea to go along with it.

"Oh, uh, sure" Percy said and the four walked towards Madison. The moment they all had their coffee, Zakk and Annabeth went behind Percy and Mykie.

"This fake relationship is costing me a lot of money. I know we need to stay together to make him less suspicious, but I mean coffee in Brooklyn is half the price and it tastes better." Zakk whispered to Annabeth.

"Well, you haven't learned if you want the world to think you're doing something you have to do it in Madison Avenue. And eight dollar cappuccinos are the price you pay" Annabeth whispered back.

"Annabeth! Percy!" A female voice called them. The four whipped around to register the new voice. Annabeth and Percy immediately realized it was Katie Gardner who called them, Annabeth's college roommate, and the one who witnessed their undying love for each other.

"Katie?!" Annabeth smiled brightly. "Oh, it is you! Oh I've missed you so much!" Annabeth said as she gave her friend a hug. Percy, who has amnesia, just smiled at her in order to not make her suspicious.

"How're you and Percy? Is he brave enough to ask you to marry him?" Katie laughed. Annabeth tried to pacify her but just as she is in college, her mouth was hard to shut. "I remember how head over heels that guy is to you. He even used to write promises on roses for you"

"Katie, we're not together anymore" Annabeth told her. She tried so hard for her voice not to crack.

Katie stopped laughing at once, "What? I-I'm so sorry. I-"

"Don't be" Annabeth smiled weakly. "We're okay, see? He has a girlfriend and well, I have a, boyfriend too. Meet Zakk and Mykie."

"Hey," Katie waved at them awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."

An awkward silence fell over them and Annabeth wanted it to be gone so badly. She was very thankful when Katie decided to break it.

"Well, I'm so glad I ran into you. I was going to steal you for a while but seeing as you're busy, I'm just going to say it here. I'm getting married!" Katie gushed.

Annabeth smiled, genuinely happy for her friend, "Really? When? Where? To who? Oh I'm so happy for you"

Katie laughed again, "Easy. I'm getting married next month to Travis Stoll. Can you believe it?! He's Luke Castellan's roommate in Princeton! Fate works in mysterious ways, right? I know Luke's your best friend"

"Really? Did you tell him?" Annabeth asked.

"Actually, not yet. Travis hadn't got the chance to talk to him yet but since you're here now, here's the invites. It's for you, Percy and Luke. Luke's wife can use the plus one. And um, you can bring dates to if you want." Katie eyed Zakk and Mykie. "I was planning on making you and Percy use one invite. It will be awkward if I did. Good thing Travis vetoed the idea" Katie whispered.

"Well, I'll see you soon, okay? I really missed you Annabeth. You too Percy!"

Annabeth gave Katie a hug and so did Percy. When she was gone, an awkward silence fell upon them yet again.

"Um, we'll uh, leave you alone for a second" Mykie said as she tugged Zakk along with her, giving Annabeth and Percy time to talk alone.

"So, um, here's yours" Annabeth handed Percy the invite.

Percy took the invite but accidentally brushed Annabeth's hand. A thousand electric volts shot through his arm but he ignored it.

"Thanks. So, I'm guessing she's an old friend?" Percy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth laughed. "The way she talked about us. She's the second in line after Luke and Thalia in the role of best friend."

Percy couldn't help but smile too when he saw the how bright Annabeth's smile is. No one can ever compete with her smile, "I have to return something to you" he said suddenly.

Annabeth looked at him with inquisitive eyes. Percy brought out the green rose necklace he bought for her in Paris. For some weird reason, he never went out without carrying that necklace.

"You have it?" Annabeth asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes. I picked it up after you threw it" Percy smiled weakly. He then made a move to clasp it around Annabeth's neck. Both found comfort in their close proximity to each other.

"I don't really need it anymore" Annabeth said as she caressed the necklace that was once again hers.

"It will always be yours." Percy said. "Only yours"

Somehow, the way Percy said that the necklace will always be hers, he said it like he meant that his heart will always be hers and only hers. It was a green rose after all. And when Percy bought it, he told Annabeth to look at it whenever she doubts his love for her. And at the moment, Annabeth will need everything that will remind her not to doubt Percy's love.


	14. Chapter 14: Wipe your Eyes

**A/N: HI ^^ I'M SURPRISED BY THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER. HAHA. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY. IGNORE THE UGLINESS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

"It seems like it's a big day for everyone" Thalia's happy voice interrupted Annabeth's peaceful sleep. Ever since their break-up, Annabeth has been practically living with Luke and Thalia. It's a shame, really, because Luke and Thalia are married. But it's Annabeth, and she's their best friend. She doesn't really want to be alone.

Thalia entered, or more specifically barged, into Annabeth's room and yanked the blanket away from her. Annabeth groaned.

"Annabeth! It's finally here! Can you believe it? I'm so excited!" Thalia squealed. Lately, Thalia and Katie have been spending a lot of time together because of the wedding planning and partly because of Annabeth. She's Katie's maid of honor and she's supposed to help with the planning but she's working her butt off so she made Thalia the substitute with the planning and together they made, like, the wedding of the century. They even arranged the reception at St. Regis.

"Where's Katie?" Annabeth asked groggily. Before the wedding, Thalia arranged a breakfast buffet at their place. Annabeth really had no idea why.

"She went to final fitting. Get dressed and eat something. You'll need strength today" Thalia instructed before she went out of her best friend's room. Annabeth sighed but she smiled at the thought of someone getting their dreams come true today and she's happy she's a part of it.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm heading down to the East Village before the wedding" Percy called to her visiting mom.<p>

"Oh, Percy, baby, wait." Sally pulled out a box from her purse and gave it to her son. "This is for good luck. I wore them at my wedding" She said as she gave her son an engagement ring. She was actually hoping that Percy would come to his senses and actually see the woman for her . . . Annabeth.

"I'm not sure what I'd need luck for, as I'm not the one getting married," Percy chuckled. "But thank you, mom"

"Well, you're in the wedding party. That's close enough. What-why are you in the wedding party again?" Sally asked.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "I told you mom, Katie is Annabeth's friend and she seems to know me from college when-"

"When you and Annabeth are together" Sally finished for him.

"Yeah" Percy said awkwardly.

"Are you going to walk the aisle with her?" Sally asked, her eyes twinkling.

"No, mom! Geez. Annabeth's walking with Luke since he's the best man. I'm walking with Thalia. I'm one of the groomsmen, okay? Any more questions?" Percy asked heatedly.

"I guess it's better than sitting alone in a pew, right?" her mom laughed. "I'll keep Mykie company"

"You better. I invited her to this thing" Percy warned.

"You sure this whole thing is not a distraction for any "Graduate" thoughts you might have?"

"Mom!" Percy yelled, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. "Any thoughts of Annabeth running off with me are long gone!" Percy seemed to realize what he said because he gasped and covered his mouth. That came out of nowhere. Like his heart wants to run away with her but his mind is telling him not to.

"Good enough for me" Sally smiled.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Annabeth!" Travis Stoll gushed when he saw Annabeth going down the stairs. "I'm so nervous! Can you believe it? She's marrying me! I'm the luckiest man in the world."<p>

Annabeth smiled in awe as she heard Travis say that. She couldn't help but feel jealous a little at Katie's luck, "Don't worry, Annie, you'll find someone who'll love you that way, too" Thalia said as she passed by her and she motioned something with her eyes. Annabeth followed her gaze until it landed on a certain black haired, sea green eyed man making his way in the living room.

Annabeth shook her head and smiled at her best friend. She and Percy agreed to be friends for the sake of Luke and Thalia and now they have to keep that promise or at least act like it. Percy walked over to where she was standing but before Percy could reach her, the wedding planner beat him to it.

"Uh, Miss Annabeth, the groom's best man couldn't make it today" she said worriedly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Annabeth asked, shocked. Luke couldn't make it? Why?

"The best man called earlier and told me that he had to run a very important errand and that he'll be late for the wedding so he'll just have to sit in the pews. Would you like to just choose another partner from the present groomsmen just in case? Or shall I just appoint one for you?"

Annabeth was thinking hard. She thought this is just some devious ploy Luke and Thalia did to make her and Percy well . . . whatever. Before she could answer, though, another voice interrupted, "I've got this one covered"

Percy smiled as he approached them. "Wonderful. Thank you" the wedding planner said before leaving.

"Percy Jackson, my hero" Annabeth teased. "Wow, the Percy I knew five years ago could barely box step and now you're volunteering to dance?"

"Well, I couldn't remember most of it so it's either you're lying or I've gotten much better at it" Percy shot back. "I had to. You wouldn't have kept a partner with two left feet around for very long"

"Well, I liked your left feet" Annabeth answered. Percy looked directly into Annabeth's eyes and she realized how close they were to each other and she quickly backed away.

Percy cleared his throat, "Well, don't worry. Once I put my dress shoes on, I'm sure I'll still step all over you"

"Oh, she's here!" the murmuring started as Katie entered the room after her final fitting. There was a bright twinkle in her eye that told Annabeth she just saw everything that happened with Percy.

"You're back early" Annabeth told Katie.

Before Katie could speak, though, the planner took her attention, "There are several matters to attend to. Do you wish to be called Katie or Mrs. Stoll?"

Katie raised her index finger, "I'm sorry. I just, uh, need my maid of honor for a while" She ran towards the laughing Annabeth and grabbed her wrists as she dragged her to her bedroom.

"Go right ahead, Mrs. Stoll" Percy called as the two girls dashed, ignoring him.

"'Mrs. Stoll'? What is going on?" Katie gushed excitedly. "Is this happening?"

"Well, it better be" Annabeth smiled. "Otherwise, all those commemorative plates are for nothing"

"Oh, god!" Katie gushed yet again. Is it like that for everyone who's going to be married? "I'm going to be married!"

"It's gonna be okay" Annabeth assured. "It's gonna be more than okay. It's going to be the best day of your life!"

"Are you sure nothing's going to ruin it?"

"Of course not! What could? Come on, let's get you dressed so we can go to the church"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everyone invited to the wedding is now filing into the church. Everyone was wearing high fashion wedding gowns and formal attires. Everyone seemed to be bustling with excitement.<p>

"In just three hours, everything is going to change" Katie told Annabeth as she fixed her hair.

"How does it feel to have everything you ever wanted?" Annabeth asked.

Katie suddenly had a mischievous look in her eyes, "You tell me. I saw you with Percy this morning."

"So that promise sparked?" Thalia interjected as she entered the room with no other than Luke, the traitor.

"I hate you" Annabeth mumbled at Luke. "You call yourself a friend?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm doing you a favor here, okay? Just relax. Everything's going to be fine" Luke assured her. "I'm still going to be a groomsman"

"Have you forgotten?! Percy has a girlfriend!"

"That he doesn't love!"

"He doesn't love me!"

"Oh come on" Katie interjected. "That man is falling further for you and you have little to no clue."

"No one is falling anywhere" Annabeth said stubbornly.

"I saw how he was looking at you this morning" Katie said just as stubbornly while Luke and Thalia looked triumphant.

"Back in high school he always had the same look in his eyes." Luke reminded her. "Remember? When we're still dating? Whenever you walk by, like he was starving, and you were a tasting menu"

"Oh, please" Annabeth rolled her eyes, still not believing.

"Just tell him" Thalia pleaded. "Tell him that you still love him. Don't let the fear of how he'll respond hold you back. At the very least, say it out loud and be done with it"

"May we come in?" Katie's mom knocked at the door. Annabeth smiled, grateful for the distraction. The three of them went out of the room to give Katie and her mom some time alone.

Annabeth went in front of the church then to fulfill her duties as maid of honor, which is to make sure the bride was okay and to welcome guests for the bride. She started greeting people, even people she never knew her entire life, made friendly talk to some and just smile and direct the guests inside. After about twenty minutes, she grew tired of her job and went back to Katie.

"Hey, Annabeth, I had it changed so you and Percy could walk the aisle together. Much more romantic" Katie said the moment she entered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I know that already and please, enough about me. It's your wedding day, you should have the spotlight."

Katie smiled peacefully, "Annabeth . . . will you please tell everyone I'm ready to begin?"

* * *

><p>Cameras flashed everywhere. If it weren't for the happiness around her, Annabeth would've gotten blind. She watched as the bride and groom executed a tradition as old as the world: having their first dance. She was honestly happy and giddy. It seems like fairy tales do come true . . . for other people. Katie and Travis are two good people who deserved to be happy. The feeling of joy vanished when people came to join the newlyweds and among them were Percy and Mykie. Annabeth put on a brave bravado. It feels so fast. It feels like only a minute ago, she and Percy were walking down the aisle, hand in hand and now, they were apart yet again.<p>

"May I?" Luke asked her. As always, he's there to make her feel happy. He's like a brother to her. Annabeth laughed as she placed her hand in his and together they walked in the dance floor.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine" Annabeth smiled.

It didn't seem like it but Annabeth knew that Luke intended for them to be near Percy and Mykie so when the music finally changed, Luke asked Mykie for a dance, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

"Hey" Percy smiled at her.

"Hi" Annabeth responded.

"How are you? You look different" Percy asked.

Annabeth chuckled, "Yeah? How different?"

"Skinnier, I think. A little thinner" Percy pointed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You saw me a while ago, seaweed brain. Did you think I was fat before?"

Percy's heart skipped a beat when she called him 'seaweed brain', "No!"

"Yeah, you thought I was a fatty" Annabeth pouted.

"No, listen-"Percy chuckled.

"Oh no!"

"Seriously, okay? You look beautiful" Percy whispered, not realizing he whispered.

Annabeth stopped chuckling as she looked at Percy. They were inching closer to each other when suddenly, by some annoying miracle, a waiter tripped and spilled champagne all over them.

"Oh! Oh, sorry!" the shocked waiter tried to wipe the stain in Annabeth's dress and that's when Percy stepped in front of her because it looks like the waiter's hands are going far enough.

"No, it's okay" Annabeth assured.

"I know somewhere we can dry off" Percy said, dragging Annabeth away from the waiter.

Before they could disappear entirely from the reception area, Annabeth saw something that she thought was just her imagination. Because why else would Luke trip the waiter?

"Sheez! I forgot my phone" Percy said and the brought Annabeth back to her senses. She finally registered the room they were in. It was a small room, resembling a bar but the difference is there are no chairs. Only the stools beside a long table that should be where the bartender is. Annabeth moved awkwardly towards Percy, her dress not sticking to her skin.

"Sorry to interrupt your diatribe but, um, can you unzip my dress?" Annabeth asked Percy. She was surprised she didn't feel shy. Maybe because she was wearing a lingerie? Or because it felt natural? She doesn't know.

Percy's cheeks were tainted red and Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. There's a slip underneath. I just can't get it dry like this"

Percy sighed as he unzipped Annabeth's dress. He tried to look away as she removed the dress from her body and placed it on the table. It's true she was wearing a slip but Percy's cheeks wouldn't stop from blushing.

"Wh-Where was I with my diatribe?" he stuttered.

"Communication"

"Oh, right. My phone" Percy rubbed the back of his neck while Annabeth sat on the bar table.

"So . . . how're things with Mykie?" Annabeth asked, attempting to start a small talk.

"Good" Percy answered.

"That's it?" Annabeth chuckled. She doesn't know why she's feeling so brave right now. There are a lot of things that are a mystery to her right now.

"About before . . ." Percy started. He wanted so bad to talk to Annabeth about what they were before he had the amnesia but it's either he's too scared or Annabeth wouldn't want to talk to him. But now, he wouldn't let the opportunity to finally talk to her pass. He just wanted to apologize and make friends with her.

"No, forget that" Annabeth's expression became tight again. Great.

"No, I owe you an explanation" Percy insisted.

"No, what I need is for you to-"

"Just listen!" Percy said exasperatedly.

Annabeth shut up.

Percy swore that he will ignore his brain. That all he'll listen to is his heart. He needs to settle things. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sweet and happy feelings entered his soul, he struggled to reach his memories buried deep inside, "I want you to be happy." Percy told Annabeth. "And I know that I'm the one hindering you from feeling the joy. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave"

Annabeth remained silent.

"You can't." Percy said.

"It's because I know it should be us together and you know it" Annabeth responded, tears forming in her eyes.

"It isn't that simple" Percy told her, caressing her cheek. Annabeth moved back.

"It's only that simple!" Annabeth cried, but she composed herself. "You told me you loved me" she whispered.

Percy didn't answer immediately. He closed his eyes once again as if trying to control the threatening tears. This conversation is harder than he imagined. Stupid brain won't cooperate. Stupid memories. Stupid accident!

"I know it's true" Percy whispered back.

"It is" Annabeth walked slowly towards him and put her hand in his cheek. Percy unconsciously kissed it.

"I love you, Percy. I've always loved you. I love you more and more everyday if it's even possible to love someone that much." Annabeth said, her face closer to Percy now.

"I'm so sorry. Leaving you was the stupidest thing I've ever done. But at least I have someone who loves me by my side and she's standing right in front of me" Percy told her before closing the gap between their lips.

As if by magic, Percy felt an invigorating strength envelope him. A new bliss bubbling in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't experienced for so long. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Percy carried her and placed her on top of the table so that she was sitting and he was standing. Annabeth wrapped her legs in his waist as they continued kissing. Percy deepened the kiss and slowly he felt her tugging at the hem of his polo. She unbuttoned them easily and Percy was left with no upper clothing. His hands, however, finds the hem of her slip and let it find the way beneath it. Annabeth was now straddling a shirtless Percy as her fingers thread through Percy's hair. A soft moan escaped Annabeth's lips as Percy hovered in front of her. Percy smiled at the sight of the blonde girl in her arms. He couldn't help himself.

"I love you" Percy blurted out. But it came from the deepest depths of his heart.

As he realized what he's doing, Percy immediately dropped his arms around Annabeth. He has a girlfriend. And she's just outside in the reception area. This is wrong. But it felt so right. He looked at Annabeth as she entangled herself from him and moved back. Percy picked up his shirt.

"Annabeth-"

"Stop" she said, her eyes closed. "I know you love me. You told me you love me. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave" she quoted him from before.

Percy was speechless. He wants nothing more than to be in her grasp again.

"You can't. Percy, why can't you just leave her?"

"I-I . . . don't know"

"I can't stand the thought of you with someone else" Annabeth whispered, tears falling.

"I'm so sorry" was Percy's only response before he kissed Annabeth one last time before going out of the room, leaving a crying Annabeth alone.

The moment Percy went out however, he was greeted by a bouncing Katie, asking him if he could sing a song for them. Despite Percy's protestations, Katie won't take no for an answer. That's when he found himself in the stage facing a whole lot of people. Thank god he's in an emotional breakdown he can't feel an ounce of shyness. Before singing, he looked one more time to the room where he left Annabeth. It was still closed.

He picked a song that screams what he's feeling right now.

_**I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do**__**  
><strong>__**But if I let you go, where you gonna go?**__**  
><strong>__**We gotta make it change, time to turn the page**__**  
><strong>__**Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you**__**  
><strong>__**We've been through couple times, you know it gets worse**__**  
><strong>__**We can turn this around, please let me be first**__**  
><strong>__**And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt**__**  
><strong>__**Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you**_

_**Hey you, come over and let me embrace you**__**  
><strong>__**I know that i'm causing you pain too but**__**  
><strong>__**Remember if you need to cry**__**  
><strong>__**I'm here to wipe your eyes**_

_**Tonight before you fall asleep**__**  
><strong>__**I'll run my thumb across your cheek**__**  
><strong>__**Cry 'cause i'm here to wipe your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I know I made you feel this way**__**  
><strong>__**You gotta breathe, we'll be okay**__**  
><strong>__**Cry 'cause i'm here to wipe your eyes**_

_Percy glanced at the room again and he noticed that it was already open. He searched the room for any sign of Annabeth until he saw her on her way out of St. Regis. He quickly locked eyes with the one person he knows could take care of her: Thalia._

_Thalia seemed to get the message as she followed Percy's gaze and immediately, she whispered something to Luke and went her way to catch her best friend._

_**When did we cross the line**__**  
><strong>__**How could we could forget**__**  
><strong>__**Why do we let the pressure get into our heads**__**  
><strong>__**Your broken heart requires all of my attention**__**  
><strong>__**'cause something isn't right I don't wanna fight you**_

_**Hey you, come over and let me embrace you**__**  
><strong>__**I know that i'm causing you pain too**__**  
><strong>__**But remember if you need to cry**__**  
><strong>__**I'm here to wipe your eyes**_

_**Tonight before you fall asleep**__**  
><strong>__**I run my thumb across your cheek**__**  
><strong>__**Cry 'cause i'm here to wipe your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I know I made you feel this pain**__**  
><strong>__**You gotta breathe, we'll be okay**__**  
><strong>__**Cry 'cause i'm here to wipe your eyes**_

_**Please don't lose your faith;**__**  
><strong>__**Don't worry 'cuz I'm here to keep you safe**__**  
><strong>__**I promise if you let me see your face**__**  
><strong>__**That I won't let you down, I won't let you down**_

_**I'm here to wipe your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight before you fall asleep,**__**  
><strong>__**I'll run my thumb across your cheek**__**  
><strong>__**Cry, 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I know I made you feel this way**__**  
><strong>__**You gotta breathe, we'll be okay**__**  
><strong>__**Cry, 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes**_

When Percy finished the song, a piercing headache struck him and the first thing that came into his mind was 'Am I turning into Harry Potter?' but the real shock came after that. He remembered. Memories flooded his mind. Well, at least the memories from where Luke and Annabeth were dating and he was just the best friend. That's all he remembered. Luke and Annabeth dated each other. Everything that happened between them flooded his mind. He thinks that Thalia taking care of Annabeth triggered the memories. He used to take care of her when Luke and she would fight. Most importantly, he remembered how much he loved her, how jealous he was of Luke because it was him that Annabeth loves. It all came back.

When Percy's vision finally cleared, he made a sudden move to run after Annabeth and Thalia but a hand stopped him. It was his dad.

"Son, we need to talk. It's about Mykie"

Percy winced. He completely forgot about her. The sudden rush of emotions filled him. "What about her, dad?"

"I want you to marry her" Poseidon said, straight-forward as usual.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Percy frowned.

"Her family, turns out, is very rich. They wanted her to be a lawyer like them but it seems like Mykie has always wanted to be an actress. So she ran away. If we're the one to make her make peace with her family, we will receive a merger. And it will be a huge, huge step towards success for our company. Percy, son, do this for me. I'm old. I only have little time. Make this one favor for me."

"Dad, Annabeth's family is rich, too! Her family is one of the richest in New York!" Percy shot back.

"I'm aware. I also know that you've been best friends with her ever since you were kids and it's going to remain that way. Why are you acting like this? Aren't you with Mykie?"

"Dad, I- it's complicated. I just, need time to think"

Percy forgot all his plans to run after Annabeth. Instead, he found his way walking. To where? He doesn't know. He knows, absolutely know, that he loves Annabeth. But his dad, he's making things complicated. It's true that he's getting old. Not to mention he's sick. He was diagnosed with cancer, stage 2. If he let him down, there's chance that he'd die.

Suprisingly, after about an hour, he found his way to Thalia and Luke's apartment, where he knows Annabeth was currently residing. Without thinking, he entered the building and went straight to their apartment. He didn't even knock. He just went it and found Thalia lounging in the couch, looking as if she was so tired.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked

"How is she?" he asked.

"Asleep. Took me a while to get her to that state. I even went out to buy her a gallon of gelato! Can you believe it?" Thalia rolled her eyes. "It's really hard to take care of her but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my best friend"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Percy chuckled. "I remember I also bought her a box of chocolates one time she and Luke fought and she spent the night over at my place"

"Y-you remember?"

"The part where she and Luke dated. That's the only thing I remember. And um, how much . . ." Percy trailed, he can't finish. He felt so sick with himself.

"How much you love her" Thalia finished for him. "What happened inside that room?"

"I-I told her I love her, we uh, um, made out . . . a little bit"

Thalia just nodded.

"Can I see her?" Percy pleaded.

Thalia pursed her lips, "Just try not to wake her up" Thalia joked. "I'll be here if you need me."

Percy nodded and made his way to Annabeth's room. What he first saw was Annabeth's sleeping figure. Even in her sleep you could see that she felt lonely. Her face is in a frown and it just seems so lifeless. Percy walked towards her and scooped her up so she was using his chest as a pillow. He held her hands and kissed it, "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. For everything."

Annabeth groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Percy and smiled, "Dreams were always better than reality. I love you, Percy." And with that, she closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to Percy.

A tear rolled in Percy's cheek, "I love you, too. So much. Always have, always will"

The truth is, he could've told Annabeth it wasn't a dream at all but he couldn't. Because he knew right then that he would have to follow his father. He would have to marry Mykie.

When you do finally get what you want, the problem is there's always someone that's trying to take it away. And all that wanting makes us blind to the fact that things aren't exactly what we think they are. Maybe it's better sometimes to just get what you need.


	15. Chapter 15: BONUS CHAPTER: HALFALIVE

**A/N: HI GUYS. THIS IS JUST A BONUS CHAPTER ^^ I WAS LISTENING TO "HALF-ALIVE" BY SECONDHAND SERENADE AND THIS STORY IS THE FIRST THING THAT CAME INTO MY MIND. I FIGURED WHY NOT MAKE SOMETHING UP? HAHA. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

The moment Percy Jackson fluttered his eyes open, a sense of familiarity struck him. Something in the back of his mind told him that he used to wake up to the same scent everyday but he can't exactly pinpoint what. Then the events of last night flooded his mind. Some part of his brain remembers that he love Annabeth when she and Luke were dating. He turned his head sideways and looked at Annabeth's sleeping figure. She was using his chest as a pillow. Last night, after the wedding he came to Thalia and Luke's apartment to spend the night with Annabeth . . . without her knowing.

_**It's 4am, I'm waking up to your perfume**_

_**Don't get up I'll get through on my own**_

Percy looked at his wrist watch. It was 4am. He knew he had to leave before Annabeth wakes up. He gently placed Annabeth's head and placed it on the pillow. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and put the strands of her hair away from her face. Percy stood up shakily and placed a kiss on her forehead, inhaling her delicious scent.

_**I don't know if I'm home or if I lost my way into your room**_

_**I'm spiraling into my doom. I'm feeling half-alive**_

Percy spent five minutes trying to memorize Annabeth's face while she sleeps. He knows that before the accident, he knows everything about her. Her favorite movies, her favorite food, song, color, book, how she looks when she smiles, or cry, or if she's mad, how to make her feel good if she's tired, he thinks that he also knows every bad trait she has, every good one, the way she eats. But he got a sneaking feeling that even though he knew a hell lot about her, he still loves her. Now, watching her sleep, he wished that he still knows everything. But maybe it's better for things to just stay that way because if he somehow remembered everything he doesn't think that he'll be able to marry Mykie because every second of his living life, he'll fight for Annabeth.

_**But I know one day you and I will be free**_

_**To live and die by our own rules**_

_**Free despite the fact that men are fools**_

When and if they end up together, it has to be as equals. With nothing hanging above their heads. Percy knows that if in the first place he listened to his heart, none of these would've happened, he'll still be with Annabeth and she'll help him remember all his memories in just a flash. Leaving her was the most stupid thing he did.

_**I'm almost alive and I need you to try and save me**_

_**It's okay that we're dying**_

_**But I need to survive tonight, tonight.**_

Percy sighed as he gave Annabeth one more kiss in the forehead. He studied Annabeth's room and found a framed drawing of a house. The drawing is so beautiful he can't help but be drawn to it. He walked towards it and saw that the drawing has a Jane Austen-ish touch to it although it resembles a beach house. He thought he saw something black at the bottom of the drawing. He squinted and tried to read the inscription below: _In less than five years, I will carry you into that house. _He was actually startled as he stared at that simple sentence because it was written in his own handwriting. A sinking feeling dropped into his stomach. He moved on to examine the rest of the items in Annabeth's room.

_**Well, excuse me while I get killed softly**_

_**Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay**_

Percy moved to the things on Annabeth's bedside table. Sure, you probably think that he looks like a thief but hey, he's Percy and he's damn rich. A jewel inlaid box stood atop the table, outshining everything around it. Percy was aware that Annabeth's family is one of the richest in New York. She's even richer than Luke and Thalia but she doesn't want to broadcast it.

Percy picked up the box as if entranced. He opened it and when he did, his jaw dropped. It was a collection of dried roses, letters, pictures, a video tape and a velvet box. He picked up the roses numbly and saw that the inscriptions were once again in his own handwriting.

_I promise to make you smile_

_I promise that no matter what happen, I'll find my way back to you._

Percy found many more roses and many more promises. There was a note in that box in Annabeth's handwriting. It says: You never broke any of your promises. I love you so much.

Percy didn't notice the tears falling from his eyes as he picked up the video tape. There was a player in Annabeth's room and he pushed the tape in and pressed play. He didn't even think that Annabeth might wake up.

In the video, Thalia and Luke were first shown. They were standing in the church and they were saying vows. It only took Percy a minute to realize that they were doing a fake wedding. He even laughed at their vows. But when the time came that the camera focused on him and Annabeth, his laugh died and it was replaced by pain and longing.

"_I, Percy Jackson, take you, Annabeth Chase, to be my wife. In front of God and our friends, I promise to be there for you. When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me. Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at the moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and in your fears. I know that our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be there for you for all of your life."_

What Percy saw there was himself. But he looked so much different then. His eyes were so happy, his smile was genuine and brilliant and he didn't even have a copy of the vow. It came from deep inside him.

"_I, Annabeth Chase, take you, Percy Jackson, to be my husband. In front of God and our friends, I vow to be patient with you and the circumstances in our life. I vow to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort you and encourage you, to love you with all my heart and with all my life. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You're everything I need and at this moment, I know that all my prayers have been answered and all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. I love you and I always will"_

Annabeth didn't give up on him even if he lost his memories, even if he left her alone. She never did give up. She loved him so much even if it ruined her life. She saved his life even though he never stopped trying to ruin hers. He was crying so hard now and he didn't care. Blindly, Percy finally took the velvet box. He already knows what's inside it he's just scared of knowing that his suspicions were true. At long last, he opened the box and saw an engagement ring. The most beautiful engagement ring he'd ever seen. It has a green rose pendant, the same as Annabeth's necklace. Percy slumped on the floor, still clutching the box and the ring.

"Percy?" Annabeth's husky voice ringed.

_**At least till yesterday you know you caught me off my highest guard**_

_**Believe me when I say it's hard, we'll get through this tonight.**_

Percy gasped as he heard Annabeth's voice. He forgot to turn the volume of the TV down. The video of their fake wedding was still playing.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, baffled. Her beautiful face were turned into a frown.

Percy hurried to her side and held her hands firmly but gently. He kissed it, "I'm so sorry. Oh, I'm so sorry. Please. I love you. Yesterday, I remembered how much I love you, how much I need you when you and Luke were still dating. I know my memories hasn't come back fully yet but please, let me prove to you, let me love you again."

_**And I know one day you and I will be free**_

_**To live and die by our own rules **_

_**Free despite the fact that men are fools**_

_**I'm almost alive, and I need you to try and save me**_

_**It's okay that we're dying But I need to survive tonight, tonight**_

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked. "I-I thought that, you-Mykie, I don't understand. How did you get in here?"

Percy ignored all her questions. Instead he cupped her face and brushed his lips to hers, "That's what I always do, right? Sneak in to you at nights"

_**And you touch my hand ever so slightly**_

_**Girl I'm not ready for this yet**_

_**And the deadly looks you cast upon me**_

_**I won't regret, I won't regret, I won't regret, I won't regret**_

Annabeth then smiled and held Percy's hand on her face, "I do miss your sneaking up on me, seaweed brain. Hop in" she motioned to the space in the bed beside her.

Percy chuckled and climbed in beside her. He looked directly at Annabeth's eyes as she wiped the tears in his eyes, "I hate seeing you cry"

"It's nothing compared to what I did to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I can't be mad at you. Ever"

Percy smiled weakly as he once again brought his lips to Annabeth's. This time, she isn't pull away. She locked her arms around Percy's neck and climbed onto his lap. She pushed him down into the bed and took her place above him. They started to kiss each other senseless.

_**And I was trying to disappear**_

_**But you got me wrapped around you**_

_**I can hardly breathe without you.**_

_**I was trying to disappear **_

_**But I got lost in your eyes now**_

_**You brought me down to size now**_

Annabeth used all of her strength to stay on top of Percy but her strength was nothing compared to his. Percy clasped his arms around his waist and one fluid motion, he was hovering above her. He chuckled before starting to kiss her again but Annabeth put her index finger in his lips, motioning for him to wait. She sat up and removed her t shirt, letting it fall on the floor. She then lied down again and started to kiss the startled man.

After recovering from the shock, Percy was filled with an electrifying sensation as Annabeth licked the bottom of his lip. He felt her tugging at his shirt and he, too, let it fall on the floor. I won't describe what really happen between them that dawn but the both of them were as happy as if they were in heaven.

_**I'm almost alive **_

_**And I need you to try and save me **_

_**It's okay that we're dying **_

_**But I need to survive tonight, tonight, tonight**_

Annabeth woke up a few hours later in pure bliss, expecting to find Percy slumbering beside her. But instead, she found herself alone in her room, fully dressed, as if she's been like that all evening. As if nothing happened. It was just a dream. A sweet dream. A very sweet, good, dream. It felt so real. She looked at her bedside table, hoping to see that the jewel inlaid box were gone so she can have proof that Percy was really there. But it was still intact. She broke into a cry. Maybe she was right after all. Dreams really were better than reality.

But what she doesn't know is that the part where Percy slept beside her was real. He just went out after watching her sleep for an hour and when she started stirring.

"I love you, Annabeth. Always have always will. You will always be in my heart. Always. Sweet dreams, my wise girl" That was the words Percy uttered before leaving her in her sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: For Love or Money

"So . . ." Luke started as Annabeth, now fresh and in work clothes, went out of her bedroom to eat breakfast. "What are you up to today?"

Luke and Thalia know that Percy already regained some of his memory but he begged and begged and begged the two of them to keep their mouths shut to Annabeth. Begrudgingly so, they agreed not only to keep Percy's secret but also to keep tabs on her for him. Luke secretly knows, though, that if he weren't married to Thalia, Percy would start a testosterone fueled war between them for no apparent reason. Well, maybe partly because of the lack of memory he regained. Percy is mighty jealous.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her best friend, "If you really must know, I'm going to work. I don't want to twiddle my thumbs and be miserable for the rest of my life just because some idiot, husk of a man decided to break me. Unlike many other women out here in New York, I decided not to succumb to pain and misery." Annabeth smiled proudly. "I'm going out with Zakk this evening . . . as friends, of course."

Luke sighed inwardly. _Why did I agree to be involved in this fucking mess? Oh right! Because they're my best friends!_ "If you must"

"Where's Thals?" Annabeth mused as she munched on her pancake.

"She had to leave early. Emergency meeting at the studio. Speaking of emergencies, I need you to drive me to work" Luke told Annabeth.

"And why should I do that?" she asked teasingly, though Luke knows that she doesn't have much of a choice.

"Oh, I can give you a few reasons. First, you live in my house. Second, I'm your best friend and third because Thalia used my car. Satisfied?"

"Indeed, Mr. Castellan." Annabeth rolled her eyes once more. She took her plate and put it in the dishwasher. She grabbed her coat, purse and keys and turned to Luke, "Coming?"

Luke sighed inwardly once more, resigning to the madness that is Percy and Annabeth, and made her way after her.

Once in the safety of Annabeth's Saab, Luke allowed himself a moment of peace. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent coming from Annabeth's air freshener. But then his active BlackBerry vibrated in his pocket. He grumbled while fishing for his phone.

"What?" he snapped.

Annabeth looked anxiously at him.

"_Looks like somebody woke up in the wrong side of the bed" _Percy told Luke teasingly. Luke relaxed a little bit when he found out it wasn't work stuff.

"Yeah. Tired, I guess. What's up?" Now it's his time to glance nervously at Annabeth whose eyes are fixed on the road.

"_I was going to ask . . . you know . . . how is she?"_

"Look, let's not talk about this right now." Percy knew that when Luke said something like this, it means he's with Annabeth and they're just going to talk through text.

"_Oh, okay then. I'll wait"_

When Percy hung up, Luke began typing on his phone: _She's fine. Or at least trying to be fine. She's focusing on work, which I guess is good for her. Hey man, you know I'm totally against this. Can't you just . . . get it on with her? I mean, you love her and she loves you so what the fuck is wrong with you? You know I don't want her seeing hurt. If you're not my best friend I already beat the crap out of you._

Satisfied with his message, Luke hit send. He's constantly been trying to convince Percy to get back with Annabeth but he's hard-headed as hell. They've been through this and through this and it's always the same reason. It's so not Percy. The Percy he knew was not going to let his dad hinder him from anything that he wanted to do. Luke had a theory. He thinks that Percy is scared that Annabeth might not want him back or that he's too scared to be back with her. Why? Because it might not be like it was before.

"Who called?" Annabeth asked tentatively.

"Friend of mine, asking about business. Nothing important. Just drive, Annie"

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Luke's BlackBerry pinged, indicating Percy's reply: _I'm so sorry, Luke. But you know I'll just tell you the same reason. And thank you . . . for doing this._

Luke sighed and decided not to reply anymore. Annabeth stopped her Saab in front of Luke's company, "We're here"

"Thanks Annabeth. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Have fun"

Luke rumpled Annabeth's hair, "Yeah, you too, kiddo! You deserve it"

Annabeth made a face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby, what's up?" Percy tried to smile when Mykie phoned him that day in the office. His guilt is starting to catch up to him. He seriously and honestly doesn't want to hurt her. She's sweet, kind and innocent and she's not hard to love. But it's not enough to match his love for Annabeth.<p>

"_Nothing much. How's your day?"_

"Tiring. I actually have some errand to do right now. It actually has something to do with our wedding" Percy sighed as he thought about what he's about to do.

"_Oh. Well, okay. Be careful. I love you, Percy"_

"I will, baby. Call you later" Percy hung up and once again his stomach clenched when he didn't said 'I love you' back.

He rested his head in both his hands and started to contemplate. His brain normally functioned well when in the shower. It's like everyone said, shower is the best place to contemplate. But this position suited him well enough. He's hoping that what he's going to do would set him free . . . he hoped.

He brought out his phone again to make another call.

"_Talk to me" Thalia's voice rang._

"Thals! It's me, Percy. Do you know where Annabeth is?" He asked her and he can almost see her narrowing her eyes.

"_What do you need with her?" she asked suspiciously. "No, I said wait." She told somebody, probably some staff._

"I-uh, need to fix it with her. You know, what with the wedding and stuff" he said nervously. Thalia can make him squirm even from the phone. It's so unfair.

_Thalia sighed, like her husband she's against this, "Perce, Annabeth's been better lately. Her cheeks are starting to glow again and she's actually smiling. Do you know how long we waited for that? I don't want to jeopardize her sanity again, you understand that?"_

"I know, Thals. But we really have to settle our issues before I can go through this . . . arrangement" He couldn't say marriage . . . he just couldn't . . . it felt so wrong.

"_I'll tell you what to do. You go talk to her, go out with her . . . as friends. Okay? Don't indicate anything, anything that will remind her of her love for you. Have some fun with her. One of Annabeth's specialties is warped logic. You going out with her today are her way of showing she can be with you as friends without hurting herself. She's at work right now."_

"You sure about this?" Percy asked. Annabeth might be convinced that if she goes out with Percy, it will finally show her that they're just friends but for Percy . . . it will just make him want her more.

"_Positive. Good luck, Perce. Now I have work to do. Catch you later"_

"Thalia wait-"But she already hung up. Can this day get any more frustrating? Percy sighed but decided to follow Thalia's advice. What harm could that do? Making him kneel in front of Annabeth and beg her to take him back, Mykie getting hurt and his dad dying of depression. Yep. Piece of cake, Percy thought bitterly.

Face your fears and the rewards can be profound. You can discover the true depth of a relationship. Or what you're capable of withstanding. The problem is, the more you gain, the more you stand to lose.

Percy Jackson sighed one last time before picking up his coat, telling his secretary that he'll take the rest of the day off and headed outside the company building. The gust of fresh air caressing his face is like heaven on earth. And speaking of heaven, he made a silent litany before making his way to yet another company where he knows he might meet his hell on earth. But before reaching his original destination, a melodious sound stopped him in his tracks.

"Yeah! I mean, that's so funny!" Annabeth's voice filled Percy's ears. He whipped around and saw her smiling genuinely . . . laughing even. He was momentarily happy but his heart constricted when he saw who was with Annabeth. It was Zakk freaking Dodge.

"I told you, right? Never failed!" Zakk laughed with her.

"Hey, um, hi" Percy said awkwardly when he realized he was standing in front of them. He didn't even know he walked towards them!

Annabeth was dumbfounded while Zakk talked for her, "Hi"

But Percy looked at Annabeth fixedly, waiting for her answer. Finally, Annabeth seemed to recover her sense of speech, "Hello" she squeaked.

"Annabeth, could I have a word?" Percy asked her. Annabeth's heart did a little relay race like it always does when Percy would look at her with his smoldering green eyes. "It will only take a moment"

Before Annabeth could respond though, Zakk talked, "Yo man, you stole five years of her life with your bullshit and now you'd just like a moment?"

Annabeth gave him a displeased look.

"Sure, go right ahead" Zakk amended and Annabeth gave him a small smile before walking towards Percy.

"What is it, Perce?" Annabeth asked her tone light.

"How are you?" Percy asked while he rubbed the nape of his neck nervously.

Annabeth gave him a confused look, "I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought . . . that um, maybe, you uh, would l-like to uh, have coffee with me?" Percy stuttered. "You know, just as friends"

Annabeth looked disappointed for a nanosecond but she fixed a smiling face, "Um, I have company" she said, referring to Zakk.

"Oh. Oh. I-I totally understand. I mean, I don't want to keep you-"

"Seriously, seaweed brain, stop stuttering. I won't eat you" Annabeth laughed, totally amused now. "I mean, I guess I could explain to Zakk. Wait a moment"

Annabeth gave Percy a bright smile before walking back to where Zakk was.

"Apparently, Percy wanted a moment to ask me if I want to have coffee with him. I figured 'why not'? Is it okay?"

Zakk frowned, "Oh. Um, sure. You guys catch up. I'll uh, see you later"

Annabeth felt guilty instantly, "Zakk, I-"

"No, Annabeth. You need to realize that he doesn't care!" Zakk hissed. But his eyes soften a little when he saw Annabeth's hurt expression "And you could be missing out on someone who does"

"No doesn't mean never . . . it just means not yet" Annabeth whispered.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment. Finally, Zakk decided to break the silence, "You long for him the way I long for you . . ."

Before Annabeth could respond, Zakk walked away.

Percy took five strides to where Annabeth was, "That went well?"

Annabeth turned around and she can't help but smile, "No. I-I'll fix it later. Now that you got my time, what are you planning to do?"

It felt so normal. Two friends catching up. None of the hang-ups and frustrations surrounding them. The two of them just wanted to savor the moment of them hanging out and being carefree and acting as if they were best friends again . . . like they were before they started dating.

"Well, we could go . . . watch a movie, my place?" Percy suggested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"I didn't have a chance to get ready, you know? It's kind of a "carpe diem" situation for me" Percy pouted and Annabeth's heart raced. He looks so . . . hot.

"Don't pout" Annabeth blurted.

"What?"

She blushed when she realized what she said, "Nothing. Okay fine. movie it is. But I get to choose which film"

"You still love being in charge" Percy mused, a hint of pride in his voice.

"What did you say?" Annabeth frowned, aware that Percy did mention something about their past.

"What did I say?"

"You said . . . that I still wanted to be in charge. I mean, how would you know that? Unless . . ."

"I don't know" Percy covered his mistake quickly. Still damn wise. His wise girl. "I guess it just came out of nowhere. Sorry"

"It's-it's fine, I just, I thought-"Annabeth murmured, still processing what just happened.

Percy held her shoulders gently, "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? Let it go. Let's just have fun. Catch up with each other. Please?"

Annabeth's gray eyes softened as she relaxed to Percy's gentle touch, "Yeah. Okay. Let's go watch a movie"

"That's my girl" Percy muttered as he gently took her hand and led her towards his apartment.

Percy lives in very exclusive apartment in Fifth Avenue. Very typical for a very rich Percy, eh? Percy and Annabeth walked in comfortable silence until they reached 1136. The white-gloved bellman welcomed the two of them warmly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jackson. Back early?" the bellman smiled. "Ms. Chase, long time"

_Annabeth_ smiled brightly back at him while Percy just nodded. They went straight towards the elevator and together they stepped in. The moment the door closed, electricity started to surround them. It's palpable and Annabeth can almost taste it.

"I feel it, too" Percy whispered. Annabeth opened her mouth to answer but she bit her lip to avoid herself. _He has a girlfriend. And it's not you. _

Mercifully, the elevator doors opened and she scurried off to Percy's apartment. She involuntarily grabbed her purse and pulled out a spare key she uses when they were still together. She only came to her senses when she realized she was standing inside.

She smiled apologetically to Percy, "I didn't realize I still have your spare. Here" she thrust the key to him.

"It's okay. Keep it" Percy said.

Annabeth looked baffled, "You should give it to Mykie or something"

"I want you to keep it" Percy was dead serious.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Jackson, keep your hair on" Annabeth rolled her eyes at him as she returned the key to her purse.

Percy chuckled as he plopped down on the couch, "So, what do you want to watch?"

"Titanic" Annabeth answered immediately.

"Seriously, wise girl? We've watched that a thousand times!" Percy laughed.

Annabeth's jaw dropped, "You remember"

Percy mentally slapped himself, "I mean, come on, it's Titanic. Who haven't watched it?"

"No. You haven't watched that movie after the accident. You couldn't have remembered it. You can't even remember your own parents when you woke up in the hospital. You can't even remember me! How come you remember that movie, huh? Why are you lying, Perce?" Annabeth's eyes were wide.

Percy sighed and walked to where Annabeth was standing. He hugged her tightly, "I don't want you to know" he whispered.

"Why?" Her tears are falling freely. "Why, Percy? D-don't you . . . like me anymore? I-I thought if you're memories go back-"

"Hush. I like you. Goddamn it, I love you. So much. I just, we can't work out anymore"

"Why? I don't understand. You love me but you don't want to be with me? Don't play games with me, Percy" Annabeth cried, her voice muffled because her face was pressed to Percy's chest.

"Because I'm going to marry Mykie" Percy whispered.

It's like the rug was pulled out of Annabeth's feet. Her world tumbled upside down. She was falling in infinite darkness as she stared, eyes wide, into the green eyes of her great love.

"What?" she managed to say.

"I have to do it. It doesn't mean that I love her, baby. I just, I have to . . . for my family. For my dad."

How can she compete with that? She hasn't had the heart to tell him to choose her over his family. Never in a million years would she do that.

"I-I . . ." For once Annabeth was speechless.

"I'm sorry" Something wet dripped in Annabeth's hair and she realized Percy was crying. Her heart constricted with pain and longing for this man in front of him. What could she do? Annabeth touched his face with her knuckles, wiping away his tears.

"I understand. I-I just . . . I don't what to feel" She said, her voice hoarse with suppressed emotions.

"I will always love you, baby. Always." Percy took Annabeth's hand and placed it in his chest right in front of his heart. "My heart will always be yours."

Instinctively, Annabeth fingered the green rose necklace in her neck and tears spilled uncontrollably from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Percy.

"I love you, too. Forever and ever, babe." She figured that this may be the last time she could have with him. Why not make this worth every single second.

She felt Percy's faint smile against her neck, "I knew I was in love"

"How?"

"Because I can't fall asleep."

Annabeth frowned.

"Because reality is finally better than my dreams" Percy said as an explanation. "I watched you sleep recently, did Thalia tell you?"

"You did?" Annabeth gaped at him.

"After the wedding. I came over at your place but you're asleep. I didn't leave until it was four in the morning."

Fresh tears swarmed Annabeth's eyes, "Oh, Percy! How can I let you go? How can I possibly let you go?"

"Love someone else" Percy said, though there was an obvious undercurrent of pain in his voice.

"I can't"

"You can. And you will. You're strong, baby. You can do it. You'll feel lonely, sure. I'll feel miserable. But you're going to be ok. I'll see you when that happens. And then we'll talk as friends about life. Maybe someday, I'll see you at a table in Paris, all happy and smiling and gushing about how beautiful France is. You'll be with your future husband . . ." Percy faltered but he tried to act strong for Annabeth's sake. Showing her that she can do it. "You'll smile and wave at me but then we'll go our separate ways"

"Did you just use a batman reference?" Annabeth smiled weakly.

"That obvious?"

"Seaweed brain"

"You're seaweed brain"

"It's not that easy, Perce"

"It is. Trust me. Just remember me and smile. It's better to forget than to remember me and cry."

"You're quoting Dr. Seuss!"

"I think it's apt for at the moment"

Annabeth shook her head, wrapping her arms more tightly around him.

"Stay with me. At least until this day is over. Please" Percy requested.

Ironically, Annabeth also used this line when she broke up with Luke, remembering for a brief second their prom night. But Annabeth only requested Luke to stay with her until the song was over.

"I will, baby"


	17. Chapter 17: Breathe Again

**A/N: Hey guys. I have news for you. I noticed a lot of you wanted Annabeth and Percy to be together already. So, due to popular demand, this story is about to finish. One more chapter after this and it's done. I'm still deciding if I'm going to do an epilogue or something. Anyway, I had a nice ride with you guys.**

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked Annabeth as she hurriedly picked her purse from the kitchen counter.

"To a friend. I need to apologize" Annabeth answered.

It's been a week since the incident between Percy and her. She already accepted the fact that Percy is going to marry Mykie and all she's ready to move on. But she can't do it in New York. She has to go. She hadn't been able to tell her plan to Luke and Thalia and it scares her that she has to go to Zakk's to consult him of her plans before spilling it to her best friends. But she's afraid they're going to hinder her.

"Oh." Thalia eyed her suspiciously. She knows her too well. "Want me to drive you?"

"I have a car, Thals." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Luke gone?"

"Still sleeping. Hey, Annie . . ."

"Yep?"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Thalia said, concern etched in her eyes.

Annabeth's eyes softened. How can she live without her best friends? "I know, Thals. Thank you. I'll tell you everything as soon as I get back. Love you, Thals. See you."

Annabeth felt bad about not telling Thalia or even Luke. They did nothing but to care for her. Even though they had their fights before what with Luke being her ex boyfriend and Thalia leaving her for boarding school, they still stick together. Only now . . . without Percy. How could everything change in such a short period of time? She always thought she'd end up with Percy. He'd always been there for her. Why is fate such a bitch sometimes?

Annabeth hadn't realized she reached Zakk's house until she's facing his apartment. She heaved a sigh before turning off the engine of her Saab and climbing out of it. Five minutes later, she's knocking on Zakk's door.

"What?" a groggy Zakk opened the door but his eyes lightened at the sight of her. "Hey! What are you doing here so early? If I'd known you any better I think you're starting to like Brooklyn."

"It's not Brooklyn that I'm here for. You're the only one right now that I can have a furtive emotionally loaded conversation with right now" Annabeth went inside and sat on the couch while Zakk prepared coffee for the both of them.

"Talk away"

Annabeth fidgeted with a little velvet box she'd been holding. She pursed her lips and said, "I'm supposed to be married to a fabulous man, who happened to be the love of my life" Her voice cracked but she suppressed the threatening sobs. She already cried a lot. "I can't be this close to having all my dreams come true only to have them yanked away by one freaking accident"

Zakk turned sympathetic and took his place beside her on the couch, "Look, I know it's scary, but I think you should move on. Let him go. Move forward with your life."

"And what if I lose everything?" She whispered.

"You'll still have me" Zakk answered simply.

Maybe it's not blood bonds that make us a family. Perhaps it's the people who know our secrets and love us anyway, so we can finally be ourselves.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Thalia exclaimed when she saw what's on the mail. Luke quickly went beside her.<p>

"What is it, babe?" Luke peered through her shoulder.

"It's Percy's save the date!" Thalia shrieked.

**Please save the date **

**26 November 2012**

**For the marriage of **

**PERSEUS JACKSON**

**MICHAELA NEWMAN**

**Sainte Devote**

**Monte Carlo**

**Details to Come**

"You're not happy. You guys are still friends, right?" Luke asked as he took one of the envelopes addressed to him.

"Yeah. Friends!" Thalia answered sarcastically.

"I wonder if he invited Annabeth" Luke murmured completely unfazed by his wife's rage.

Thalia showed him Annabeth's invite, "What was he thinking?! Inviting Annabeth to his wedding with that girl! Has he lost his mind?"

This time, Luke's eyes widened, "Annabeth is going to freak out"

The couple was disturbed when someone opened the front door, revealing Annabeth. They quickly shoved the invites behind their backs.

"Anything for me?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Nope. Nothing. Zilch. Zip. Nada" Luke quickly said and forced a smile.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. She knows when Luke is lying, "Seriously? That's the best you can do, Castellan?"

Thalia shot Luke a disgusting look as if to agree with what Annabeth said. She sighed and revealed the envelopes she was holding, "Annie, don't freak out, okay?"

"Why? Did someone die?" Annabeth's eyes widened.

"No silly. It's-it's Percy's save the date" Thalia said quickly.

"Annabeth bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Finally she settled with "Oh" and took the envelope addressed to her.

"Oh" she said again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Thalia asked.

"Do you want macaroons to go with that talk?" Luke asked, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"Actually, yes, I need to talk to you guys. And yes, Luke, I want macaroons to go with that" Annabeth replied after a moment of awkward silence.

Five minutes later, the three of them were sitting on the living room couch, neither talking. They were waiting for Annabeth to say something.

"Luke, Thals, I'm aware of the fact that Percy is . . . well, getting married. And I'm willing t-to move on" Annabeth bit back sobs. She was trying to act strong as she always does ever since Percy's accident. "But I can't do that here"

Thalia frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I . . . I'm going to San Francisco for a while" Annabeth finally said.

Thalia's expression was that of pure shock and sadness while Luke was wearing the expression he wore when they were saying their goodbyes at college.

Minutes passed and no one is talking. It's driving Annabeth crazy. She was expecting their persuasion for her to stay but nothing came.

"Please say something" she whispered.

Thalia was the first to crack, "I-I don't know what to say"

Luke pursed his lips, "Annabeth, I want nothing more than for you to be happy and if going to San Francisco is what will finally make you move on then I'm not going to stop you. Just always know that Thalia and I will always be there for you. No matter what."

Thalia was crying, "I want you to be happy, too. I just-I don't know if I . . . I don't want you to go, Annie. You're my best friend."

Annabeth smiled a weak one and sat between Luke and Thalia, "And you're mine Thals. The best one there is. But I need to do this. I'll be back here. I promise. When I'm finally okay."

Thalia rested her head on Annabeth's shoulder, "I understand. Just promise me you'll call. You'll keep in touch. And that you'll be back as soon as you can. And I get to take you to the airport"

"I promise, Thals. Except for the taking me to airport thing."

"Why not?" Thalia demanded.

"Because my flight's scheduled on the 26th of November" Annabeth whispered.

"Percy's wedding date" Realization dawned on Thalia. "I don't care. I won't attend the wedding."

"What? Are you insane?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll be insane if I go to that wedding instead of being there for my best friend. I don't care what anyone say Annabeth. I'll take you to the airport." Thalia insisted. "Besides, Luke will be there. He can't bail on Percy. He's the best man."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth" Luke looked at her guiltily.

But honestly, there's no need for him to look guilty. Annabeth knows that Luke and Percy had been best friends since kindergarten and it would hurt Percy if his best man bailed on him.

"Luke, I understand. Erase that guilty look at once, please"

"Always so bossy. But at least you said please" Luke smiled.

"Come here, you guys" Annabeth said as she engulfed the two of them in a bear hug. Well, bear hug for Thalia because there's no way Annabeth is stronger than Luke, physically. "You're the best friends I've ever had."

One month later . . .

It was a cold Friday night and Annabeth was on her way to Seattle's Best to get herself a cup of coffee before heading home to pack her things because she was leaving for California in a few short days when she bumped into Percy Jackson.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Percy muttered before realizing who he's talking to. It's been a month since the two of them have seen each other but Annabeth felt like it's been years.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hey" Percy answered back.

The two of them were standing in front of the coffee shop awkwardly.

"So, um, best wishes. I uh, I'm happy for you." Annabeth told Percy. For the first time since the bad news dawned on her, she actually meant it. "Really, I am."

"You're sure that's what you're really feeling?" Percy asked, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah" Annabeth answered. But after a moment, she added, "But I also feel like if someone were to touch me, I'd dissolve into molecules"

Percy didn't answer immediately. He was eyeing the green rose necklace hanging on Annabeth's neck. After a while he said, "I want to try something"

"What?"

Percy didn't answer her question but instead, he hugged her. Tight. "I want to see if you'll stay together or you'll dissolve into molecules."

"How am I doing?" Annabeth asked, her voice muffled.

"Still here" Percy smiled as he buried his face in her curly blonde hair.

"Good. I like being here" Annabeth answered. For a minute, she was tempted to tell him that she was about to go to California but she bit her tongue. It's not for him to know. She was also tempted to give him the necklace back. But she decided on leaving all their memories on her apartment. But she did decide to tell Percy a sort of goodbye message.

"Percy, you're smart and kind. You're the sweetest man I've ever met. You are definitely the most interesting person I know. And you're fun to be with." Annabeth said. Her voice was still muffled because Percy hadn't released her yet but she knows that he can hear her. "You see the world in a way that nobody else sees it. And I like the way you see the world. Once upon a time, I was an innocent princess. Everything was supposed to be about me. My king was named Luke Castellan. And you were my best friend. You've always been there for me. You changed the way I see things. Who would've thought that in just a matter of short years you'll be my prince? And that I'll lose you? You made me happier than anyone I've ever known, Percy. And I love you"

Percy inhaled the scent of Annabeth's hair as he processed everything she said. He couldn't bring himself to say everything he wanted to say because he might chicken out of the wedding. But he managed to say, "I was your best friend, huh?"

"You were before." Annabeth replied. "And I hope we could still be best friends. But I'll need time . . . to heal. To . . . move on. Walking down the primrose path, I risked finding hell instead of happily ever after." She shuddered at the thought. "As with any journey, who you travel with can be more important than your destination. You never know who you'll encounter along the way. Who knows, maybe fairy tales come true after all."

Percy finally released Annabeth from the hug, "I'll always be your best friend, Annabeth. In fact, I'll always be yours"

Percy gave her one last kiss on her forehead, on her nose and finally on her lips, "I love you. Always have, always will"

Then he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18: Better Together

**A/N: This is it guys. The last chapter. Though there would be an epilogue, I think. Well, thank you for your support. It's been a pleasant ride. See you all soon.**

"Annabeth, come on. We have to leave now if you don't want to be late for your flight!" Thalia called to Annabeth, who was packing some last minute things.

"I'll be out in a minute" Annabeth responded through her bedroom door.

"Babe, I'll go ahead, okay? You'll take Annabeth's Saab?" Luke asked his wife. He was pretty good looking when he's wearing a tailored suit.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Apologize to Percy for me" Thalia kissed her husband goodbye.

"Will do" Luke said before entering Annabeth's room and hugging her tight. "Take care, Annie. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, Luke" Annabeth whispered. She was trying hard to blink back the threatening tears. "Well, we have to go. Going to be late. Good luck on your best man speech."

Luke smiled weakly but nodded. He picked up Annabeth's bags and carried it to the Saab. Annabeth took one last look at the place that has been her home for a few months when she was most miserable. Now she's going to leave it. Not just this house but everything. Everything that ever happened in New York. Maybe what they say is true: that every road comes to an end. But sometimes the end feels just like the beginning. Even when she thinks she's come a long way—she suddenly found herself right back where she started. Because every journey is fraught with twists and turns. But no matter what, she still has to stay the course and forge her own path. Because there's no going back now. And it looks like this one's going to be the ride of her life.

"Ready to go?" Thalia hooked her arms around her best friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"You still love Percy, huh?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth looked directly at her, "I can't imagine the day I won't"

* * *

><p>Mykie was staring at herself in the mirror. She can barely recognize herself. She was staring at a very pretty brunette girl dressed in a one of a kind Vera Wang bridal gown. It feels new to her. It's been such a long time since she acted rich. But now that she and her family are on speaking terms again, she now has the luxury to buy this kind of stuff. Also, today is her wedding day. She's going to be married to Percy Jackson. Never did she dream of anything like this. It's too good to be true. But something in the back of her mind tells her that this marriage isn't right. She's been shaking the feeling since then. A knock on the door, however, interrupted her thoughts.<p>

"Hey" Luke's voice filled the bride's chamber. "How's the lovely bride?"

Mykie blushed. She still felt uncomfortable towards Percy's best friends. Not only because they haven't known each other for long but because they're also Annabeth's best friends, Percy's ex.

"Oh. Hi. Nervous, actually. What brings you here?" Mykie asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Thanks, Luke. But . . . can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" Luke answered. "Are you going to ask me about Percy?"

"About Annabeth, actually. How is she?"

"Oh" Luke's face hardened. "She's off to San Francisco as we speak. Why do you ask?"

"What?" Mykie's face fell. So that's why Percy seems to be off beat the last couple of days. She doesn't know if he really knows about it. "D-did Percy know?"

Luke shook his head, "He hasn't a got a clue"

By the look of Mykie's face, he knew that it might have something to do with Percy. And it might be Luke's fault. Last week, Annabeth dropped some of her things back to her old apartment. And those things included the jewel inlaid box that held her and Percy's memories together, including the engagement ring. After Annabeth left the apartment though, Luke tricked Percy into going to her apartment and Percy found the ring, took it, and went home.

"Do you think Percy's happy?"

"I think he's fine. He would never make up his mind if he's not okay with it. Excuse me, Mykie but I have to go. Best man duties." Luke gave her an apologetic smile. "Congratulations, again"

Mykie wished she had more time alone to think things through, but unfortunately, her maid of honor entered and the time for thinking was gone.

* * *

><p>Percy was having small talk with Luke when a knock on the door made the both of them jump.<p>

"May I come in?" Sally's happy voice boomed.

"Mom!" Percy walked towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, look at you!" Sally gushed when she saw her son in a black tuxedo, looking handsome as ever. "I know I said before that you can never be as handsome as when you were young but you get more handsome everyday! Oh sweetie!"

Percy was smiling before but hearing it from his mother made him feel conscious and nervous and sad and angry. He doesn't know what to think anymore.

"What is-what's wrong?" Sally asked her son.

Percy exhaled and laughed nervously, "I don't know why I'm being like this" his voice wavered and Sally gave him a concerned look.

"It's just nerves" Luke tried to say.

"No, I-I-I-I, I can't breathe" Percy started to pace the room and breathed like there's no tomorrow. "This tuxedo is cutting off my circulation. Maybe I should just take it off for a minute. Yes, I-I'll take it off for a minute" he stuttered nervously.

"No, no, sweetie, you just need to breathe" Sally rubbed her son's arms. "You just need to breathe. And-and have a drink of water and get some air"

Percy started to relax a little and he nodded.

"I'll get some water and open a window" Luke said, excusing himself to give them a moment alone.

"It's going to be fine" Sally assured the slowly calming Percy.

When Percy was okay, he left him in Luke's care while Sally sought out Poseidon and Paul. Mercifully, she found them talking to each other.

"He is a nervous wreck" she told the both of them.

"Well, come on. What groom isn't on his wedding day?" Poseidon pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't nervous" Sally murmured, thinking of the time she married Paul. She was very calm at that moment and so is Paul.

"Yes you were" Poseidon insisted and turned to Paul. "The quartet has to stall for twenty minutes until her xanax kicked in"

When Poseidon pointed out that fact, something dawned on Sally. It has been bothering her all day. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she has forgotten something. Now she think she has a solid idea of what that is.

"I had to run a last minute errand" she told the two men. "Could you keep Percy comfortable and calm until I get back?"

"Of course" Paul said.

"Sure" Poseidon answered.

When the two of them were gone, Sally brought out her phone and dialed Annabeth's number but she couldn't reach her phone so she dialed Thalia's. She answered after the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Thalia, it's me, Sally"

"_Sally, why did you call? Did something happen?" Thalia asked._

"No, no. nothing. It's just . . . it's my son's wedding day. Everything should be perfect. Hell, everything is . . . but that doesn't mean its right." Sally pursed her lips before moving on. "When I married Poseidon, I was so nervous. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know . . . what. But when I married Paul, I was very calm. It was like everything was falling into place"

_Thalia couldn't come up with an idea of why Sally was telling her this, "What do you mean, Sally?"_

"I don't want my son to have to wait for a second chance to be happy. He should be happy the first time around" Sally answered.

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"All day long, I've had this feeling that I'm forgetting something. And then I realized what it was. Annabeth. I've seen how my son and Annabeth loved each other. I've never seen him so happy before. She's the one for him. I know it."

"_I'm sorry, Sally. Annabeth's plane already departed. She's off to San Francisco. It's too late."_

* * *

><p>"Perce, are you sure you feel right about all this?" Luke asked his best friend for the hundredth time. "Because I'm totally prepared to make a run for it with you if that's what you want"<p>

Percy sighed, "I've made peace with my decision. And so should everyone else"

"Okay" Luke sighed. "If that's how you really feel"

"It is" Percy answered.

"I know you feel you can't be with Annabeth because of your father but maybe that's just an excuse to protect yourself from the messiness and uncertainty of a life with the girl you really love" Luke told him, desperate to make him see the truth.

Percy closed his eyes, "I'll grow into loving Mykie. I'm sure of it. And she'll never hurt me"

"She won't have to. You're hurting yourself enough by marrying her" Luke pointed. "Perce, no matter what's happened between you and Annabeth, the two of you have always been connected and everything that you've gone through keeps leading you back to each other. And I know that it scares you and I know that it's a risk, but don't enter into a false life just because you're afraid of the real one"

"I'm going through with this" Percy answered with finality and Luke couldn't do anything anymore. One second later, Mykie's maid of honor knocked and informed them that the bride is ready to begin.

This is it.

Time seems to move slowly as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Percy was trying so hard to keep a straight head. He focused on the people walking down the aisle when he saw that it was Mykie's maid of honor walking now. Luke was standing silently beside him.

Everyone stood up when Mykie, looking very beautiful, started walking. Her father was walking her down the aisle and Percy could see that there were tears in her eyes. His heart clenched with guilt. But it's not her fault. He brought this on himself.

"Dearly beloved" the priest started speaking. "We are gathered in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It is commended in holy writ to be honorable among all men. If any man can show enough just cause why this two may not be lawfully joined together, let him now speak. Or else hereafter, forever hold his peace."

There was a momentary silence where everyone was holding their breaths when suddenly, Mykie's voice said, "Me. I object"

Her voice cracked but she attempted a smile. Everyone started talking. This gave her a moment to talk to Percy.

"Everyone deserves a chance for true love, right?" Mykie told him while giving back the engagement ring. "Fight for her, Percy"

Percy couldn't believe it. She's letting him go. It's like divine intervention. He smiled gratefully at her, "There's a part of me that really wanted to be yours"

"I understand" Mykie smiled weakly. "Destiny is a scary thing to face and we all need a push. So I'm giving you one. Go get her."

Transitions in life are usually marked by major events. Birthdays, graduations, weddings. But the greater transitions often come out of smaller moments. When we stop and look at where we are. Because each time we see how far we've come, we also see how far we still have to go. In order to fully transform, we might need to free ourselves of everything we've been holding on to. To send us on our new path. The right one.

Percy enveloped her in bear hug. He kissed her forehead and ran to the exit of the church. But Luke ran after him and held him back.

"What is it, Luke?" Percy asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I have to tell you something. Annabeth went to San Francisco. Her plane already departed."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Percy demanded.

Luke raised his arms in surrender, "I didn't want you to feel bad"

"Why are you telling me now?"

Luke shrugged, "Because I want you to feel bad"

Percy ran his hand in his hair in exasperation. But Luke threw him his car keys, "Good luck, man."

Everyone knows you can't choose your family but you can choose your friends. And in a world ruled by blood lines and bank accounts, it pays to have a pal. As much as a BFF can make you go WTF, there's no denying we'd be a little less rich without them

* * *

><p>Back in the church, Mykie was shedding tears, but she felt . . . light. She felt like she's done a right thing. When Sally saw her, she couldn't help it. She sat beside her and let her use her shoulders.<p>

"It's funny how we feel so much but we don't say a word. Do you know how it feels to have to let go of someone you really love just for them to be happy?" she sobbed.

Sally wrapped her arms around her, "Pretending to be happy when you're in pain is just an example of how strong you are as a person. Still making that simple smile when every part of you dies. Things will get better in their own weird way. Every girl deserves a guy who looks at her everyday like it's the first time he saw her, sweetie. And I'm sure you'll find that guy soon."

Mykie gave her a weak smile, "I hope so. But I don't regret letting Percy go. I knew I did the right thing"

* * *

><p>"You're first time flying?" a flight attendant asked Percy when he saw that he was gripping the chair hard. Percy frowned, a little confused that the attendant is an old man. Shouldn't attendants be young? Another thought boggled him. He thought he saw that man before.<p>

"I'm about to chase the love of my life who I was supposed to marry but then I dumped her for another and now I don't know if she'll be able to forgive me. In case I chicken out, I want to know where all the exits are." Percy explained. He was too nervous to even turn on his brain to mouth filter.

The man chuckled, "Sometimes you have to be apart from the people you love, but that doesn't make you love them any less. Sometimes, it makes you love them even more. Love is fragile, Percy. And we're not always its best caretakers. We just muddle through and do the best we can. And hope this fragile thing survive against all odds."

Now Percy was really creeped out. How did this guy know his name? "Who are you?"

"Why, son, Fate works in different ways" the man winked at him and walked away.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question"

"Oh, but I did" the man smiled again and disappeared through the authorized personnel only room.

_Well, might as well focus on the task at hand_, Percy thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in California, Annabeth was sitting on the living room couch of her father's house when Fredrick sat beside her.<p>

"Dad, when you married mom, did you ever think you wouldn't make it?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, honey, you cannot learn from my mistakes. You're going to have to go out there and make your own. Now, you could get your heart broken or you could have the greatest love affair the world has ever known, but you're not going to know unless you try." Fredrick told her in the most soothing voice he could muster.

"But what if there's a guarantee that you'd never get hurt?" Annabeth asked again.

"Baby . . . the passion is in the risk. Life's hard. It's supposed to be. Love can't always be perfect. Love is just love. If we didn't suffer, we'd never learn anything."

Annabeth finally smiled, "You're right, dad. Thank you for letting me stay here"

"You're my daughter. Of course, you can stay here"

"Well, I'm heading out for a moment. I need some fresh air" Annabeth muttered.

"Okay, sweetie"

Annabeth thought about all the things that had happened in her life. Her dad's right. In the past few years, she learned a lot of stuff. She learned how to be tough, to appreciate the people around her. She also learned how to accept help from other people once in a while. If she wanted to move on, she needs to invest in herself first. And she will. This is a new chance to rebuild herself.

"Annabeth!" a familiar voice called her. She whipped around and came face to face with a panting Percy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Annabeth's voice was an octave higher and her heart was beating really fast.

"Could you . . . just maybe be nice to me for a second? I did fly a thousand miles to get here." Percy bent and put his hands on his knees as if he's just been to a marathon.

Annabeth just gave him a cold glare.

When Percy's breathing was back to normal, he stood straight up and looked Annabeth directly in the eyes, "I want you, I need you, I love you, I miss you . . . like crazy. I'm sorry if I didn't try to remember you when I lost my memories. I'm sorry if I hurt you, if I replaced you, if I just threw away your love like that. I'm sorry for asking you to take care of me when all I really wanted was to take care of you and most of all, I'm sorry if I gave up on us when you never did." His voice was oozing with sincerity and love that he wished Annabeth would see right through him.

"Please go away" Annabeth answered. Percy's heart sank.

"I went a really long way to say that"

"What? Am I supposed to be impressed?" Annabeth snapped and she started walking away from him again.

Percy had to sprint to catch up with her, "I don't know, yes?"

Annabeth didn't answer. Instead, she walked faster and ignored Percy. He's losing his options so he did what came into his mind first. He yelled.

"I'm full of shit, okay?!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs and thankfully, Annabeth stopped.

Unfortunately, though, a group of people stopped to watch their little scene.

"I'm full of shit because, uh, uh . . ." Percy found it very hard to concentrate when so many people were gawking at you. It was Annabeth's eye rolling that brought him back to his senses. "I have never cared about anyone or anything in my entire life. I lost my memories and I acted more like shit. And the thing is, everybody just kind of accepted that like "that's just Percy" and then you came along and you didn't see me that way." Percy's voice softened and he walked cautiously towards Annabeth. She didn't bulge.

"You didn't give up on me. I have never known anyone who actually believed I was enough. That I was worth fighting for, until I met you and then you made me believe it, too." Percy held Annabeth's shoulders gently. "Annabeth, you made me believe in make believe again. I need you and I know you need me, too"

Annabeth closed her eyes as if in pain, "No, I don't"

"Yes, you do" Percy insisted.

"No, I don't" Annabeth repeated.

"Yes, you do" Percy shot back.

"Please stop saying that" Annabeth said. "You're in love with a fantasy"

"No. I'm in love with you" Percy muttered.

"You're lying" Annabeth said, tears started oozing in her eyes. "You wouldn't even think about marrying Mykie if you love me"

"Annabeth, I know I've put you through so many hard times. I know I've hurt you in so many ways." Percy tried desperately to think of something that would make Annabeth believe him. And thank God he thought of one.

"Baby, before you go through this, I want to remind you the first time that I saw you. You were reading Anne of green gables and you were wearing a black striped shirt. You're hair was in a ponytail and you were sitting under the tree outside Goode High. I'd never seen anything so perfect." Percy smiled unconsciously at the memory, like he was lost in that happy moment.

"When you told me you love me, I felt so peaceful and safe because I knew that no matter what happened, from that day on, nothing can ever be that bad, Because I had you. Annabeth chase, I don't know what I'm going to do if you ever walk out of my life. Please, give me another chance. Please, I promise I'll make it up to you. Even if it takes the rest of my life" Percy pleaded, his last shreds of hope thrown into that one speech.

After a few heartbeat, Annabeth spoke, "I wasn't going to go back to you. I was resolved not to. Every bone in my body screamed at me, every voice in my head screamed 'don't' . . ."

"But . . .?" Percy asked nervously. He can't lose Annabeth. He just can't.

"But I didn't listen" Annabeth said. And it was like a litany to Percy. His heart screamed with joy. "I love you too, Percy. I can't deny that our path has been complicated but in the end, love makes everything simple."

"I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you" Percy said, his arms slowly wrapping it's way through Annabeth's waist.

"Shh. It's fine. I forgive you."

"I love you" Percy said, his face inching a bit closer to hers.

"As I love you" Annabeth answered. She closed the gap between their lips.

If some lives form a perfect circle, others take shape in ways we cannot predict or always understand. Loss has been a part of life's journey. But it has also shown us what is precious. So has a love for which we can only be grateful. In literature, there are thousands of endings. Some happy, some sad. Some end with a twist. Some stories open the door for something more. And then there are fairytale endings where the girl gets her prince. And endings that turn you introspective about your own life and your place in the world. And then there's the ending that you saw coming a mile away, and yet somehow still takes you by surprise. But don't worry, my friends. This story isn't ending. We're just at the start of a brand new chapter.


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

**A/N: I dedicated this chapter to "Love Unscripted" by Tina Reber :) Thank you guys for hanging on to this story!**

"Babe, do you really like it?" Percy asked when he caught Annabeth gazing at the engagement ring. Annabeth was holding her hand out, admiring the exquisite green rose emerald ring one more time. Even though her head swirled with thoughts, everything paled in comparison to the elation she felt from the amazing man that was holding her, his eyes begging for response.

"If you don't, I could always get you something else. I mean, I won't be offended if you don't like it. You could pick one that you'd rather . . ."

Annabeth quickly lifted her head off of his bare chest and locked her lips on his, shutting him up before he could entertain more doubt.

"It's perfect" Annabeth reassured him. "Absolutely perfect"

Percy sighed, "Good. I'm glad. There's an inscription in it too" Percy informed her tenderly.

"There is?" Annabeth said, completely surprised. He had placed the ring on her finger so quickly that she didn't even have time to look at it. Percy slipped his arm from underneath their warm comforter and wiggled the ring off Annabeth's finger. "See?"

Annabeth held the ring closer to her eyes, twisting the band so she could read it. Etched inside was one word.

"Forever" Annabeth whispered.

"That's right . . . forever" Percy said softly. "I'm only marrying one girl in my lifetime"

Annabeth placed the ring back onto her finger.

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that," Annabeth sighed in content, drifting her fingers across his cheek. "But I'm even more relieved that you're just here with me. I thought I had lost you for good"

"Baby, I know things have been totally fucked up between us lately" He paused and combed his hair back with his fingers, "But . . ."

Annabeth softly kissed the top of his head to shut him up. Her mind drifted as Percy held her. She thought about the day Percy proposed to her.

_Since Annabeth had no knowledge whatsoever that the day Percy had his accident was also the day he planned on proposing, she didn't act suspicious when Thalia dragged her to their high school to "just visit"_

"_Honestly, Thals, I don't know what came over you. Why do you suddenly want to visit Goode High? You've never been a fan of high school" Annabeth grumbled but deep inside she was smiling. She missed high school. _

"_Oh you'll thank me for bringing you here, trust me, sweetie. Just looking at the smile you're trying to suppress makes me nervous." Thalia laughed. "Let's go to the garden. Come on"_

_Then she tagged Annabeth along to the garden where she was reminded of freshman year where Percy first saw her under the big oak tree, reading Anne of Green Gables. She can't help but grin widely as she was pulled back into a million of memories. That's why she didn't notice when Thalia slipped her phone out and dialed Luke's number._

"_Send him in. And no accidents this time!" Thalia whispered. _

_Annabeth was still deep in thought when suddenly, a bunch of humming kids holding twinkle lights entered the garden. They formed a shape of a heart. She whipped around to look at Thalia but she was gone. Her face was etched with confusion. _

"_I wrote this song for the woman I love" a very familiar voice announced over the sound system. A shiver blasted down her spine and she gasped from the complete and utter shock of hearing his voice. Quickly, she turned around, covering her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming and lunging at him._

_There he was, sitting on a stool nearby "their" tree. His smile widened when Annabeth smiled back._

"_This song is called "What do you say?"" __**(A/N: Song came from Love unscripted by Tina Reber)**_

_Percy started the soft melody. Annabeth stood there, shaking slightly, listening to his mesmerizing voice and his lyrics that touched her soul. Her heart pounded in her chest._

_If I could put back the pieces and make them right_

_I'd turn back the hands of time with all my might_

_You'd never think that things went wrong._

_If I took the pain away_

_And if I say that you complete me in every single way_

_If I shout it from the clouds above for everyone to hear_

_Could you ever believe me?_

_If I whisper to you sweetly_

_You say you need a reason_

_But I've never gone astray_

_Now if I can once again persuade you_

_To say yes to me today_

_There is just one more question left for me to ask_

_Before we throw it all away_

_What do you say?_

_Please say yes to me today_

_I gave you my heart, placed it in your hands_

_For our dreams of tomorrow, just like we planned_

_Together as one for the rest of our days_

_But if I'd only showed instead of told you_

_I would have taken this doubt away_

_If I scream it from the sky above_

_So everyone is sure to know_

_Could you ever believe me?_

_If I whisper to you sweetly_

_You cry out you need a reason_

_But we've never gone astray_

_Now if I can once again persuade you _

_To say yes to me today_

_What do you say?_

_Please say yes to me today_

_Annabeth stood there in complete awe, her feet frozen to the ground. Tears of joy, tears of pure love, dripped down her cheeks. Percy set his guitar on the ground, let out a big lungful of air and stood up. His eyes were focused on Annabeth. His legs took long strides, rapidly closing the distance between them. Annabeth could hear her heart hammering in her chest as she stared up at him._

"_We've made a beautiful mess of things lately, haven't we?" Percy flashed that sexy crooked smile at her, which made her heart flutter._

_Annabeth nodded._

"_But it's our crazy story" he stated. "It's been ours. Only ours. There's been a lot of romance, sometimes way too much drama . . ." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Very memorable comedy, a few pulse racing action movies . . ." he shrugged and sighed. "We've also had our fair share of suspense and raw terror and unfortunately gut-wrenching heartache too. But through it all you've loved me, unconditionally, and I know how fortunate I am to have your love. I don't want to live without you, not for one more minute, not for one more second. I want to spend the rest of my days living my story with you . . . only you."_

_Percy looked at the oak tree and smiled, "It is here that I fell in love with you" Percy whispered, taking her hands in his. He dropped down on one knee. _

"_And as fate would have it, it is here that I humbly kneel before you and ask you to be my wife. Annabeth Isabelle Chase, will you marry me?"_

_His glistening eyes, so green, so full of emotion, gazed up at her, waiting patiently for Annabeth's reply._

_Only one word rang in her heart, "Yes!"_

"_Forever" Percy whispered, as he slid the ring in her finger._

Percy looked at Annabeth's alarm clock, "Come on . . . time to get out of bed. We have to get showered and dressed" he said, tossing his portion of the cover over her head.

"Why?" Annabeth studied her fiancé's face.

"We don't want to be late for our party" he chuckled, reaching for Annabeth's hand. He helped her up to her feet.

"What party? What are you talking about?"

"You really had no clue, did you?" he said, grinning in astonishment. "That I was going to propose to you?"

Annabeth pursed her lips and shook her head, slightly embarrassed.

"I think I'm going to buy Luke and Thalia new cars" Percy laughed lightly to himself. An hour and a half later, they drove up to Luke and Thalia's house to attend their private engagement party.

Page Break

Annabeth was staring at the breathtakingly beautiful blue water of Montauk beach, getting prepared to make her final walk as a single woman. Her groom was off in his own chambers, probably feeling as nervous as she was.

"Your hair looks awesome" Thalia said, spraying to hold it in place. She had twisted Annabeth's hair in a ponytail, fluffing it out to make it look even thicker.

Annabeth lightly swatted her best friend's hand, "Not too much spray, thals. I want Percy to be able to touch it without it breaking off or getting his fingers stuck"

Thalia had a mischievous glint in her eyes when she handed Annabeth her brand new Stuart Weitzman strappy bridal sandals along with a small handwritten card.

"You're my best friend, you're my love, and you're my life. I can't wait to make you my wife – Percy"

Annabeth's breath hitched as his message sank in. She had envisioned the man she would marry one day, and Percy had transformed that image into an unbelievable dream. She wasn't nervous anymore. She knew with absolute certainty that her Percy wanted her just as much as she wanted him. A few minutes later, Athena, her mom, uncovered her dress. It was white silk and had a thin ribbon crisscrossed over the open back. Thalia unwrapped her three solitaire diamond necklace – her "something new" wedding gift from Percy.

She already have her mother's beaded hair comb that she wore when she'd married her dad, tucked into the top of her loose braid – her something old.

Thalia had another small box in her hand, "This is from Luke and me"

Annabeth hugged her best friend, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being here"

Thalia smiled, "Go on. Open it."

Her fingers fumbled opening the lid. She gasped when she saw the exquisite sapphire bracelet. "Oh my god! This is beautiful!"

"It's your something blue" Thalia said happily.

"Thank you so much!"

Thalia gave her a smile, "What say we go get you married? Percy Jackson is waiting"

There was a gentle knock on her door when her father, Fredrick, peeked around the corner, "Everyone dressed and ready?"

Annabeth smiled at his awkwardly innocent expression.

Page Break

The sun was just starting to set when Annabeth walked on shaky knees down the beach. She held her father's arms as he steadied her. However, she felt instant relief when she saw that Percy was in fact standing between his father and his best man, Luke Castellan. As soon as she saw him there, his hair slightly tussled by the ocean breeze, that breathtaking smile he wore just for Annabeth – nothing else mattered. This man was her everything.

As soon as Percy took her hands in his, all of her nervous worry drifted off in the breeze.

Page Break

Annabeth woke with a smile to tiny kisses peppering her shoulder. She thinks she actually fell asleep with the same smile on her face. She rubbed her hand over her husband's arm so he'd know she was awake.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jackson" Percy said while kissing her neck.

"Good morning, Mr. Jackson" Annabeth said while glancing at the clock. "More like, good afternoon, Mr. Jackson" She rolled over and nuzzled into his chest. "Do you think they'll miss us if we skip out on dinner, too?"

Percy laughed softly. "I have no desire to get out of bed. That's why they invented room service"

Annabeth drifted her fingertip around Percy's new platinum wedding band; her vow of "forever yours" engraved inside. She was hoping that this all wasn't just a dream. "I never gave you your wedding present"

Percy smiled and kissed her forehead. "I think that thing you did last night when you were on top and riding me was a wonderful gift"

Annabeth nudged him, "Smart ass. Hang on" she crawled out of their bed.

"Gift number two – my wife completely naked"

Annabeth wrinkled her nose at him, retrieving the thin box she had wrapped in gold foil. Percy flipped the box over, inspecting both sides. "What's this?"

Annabeth crawled back under the blankets. "A dream"

His eyes narrowed. "A dream?"

"Yep. Dreams only come true if you point yourself in their direction"

Percy's fingers combed his hair back. God, that was so damn sexy. Annabeth hoped she'd never lose her appreciation for it.

"Is that so?" Percy asked.

Annabeth fluffed the pillow under her head and nuzzled back into his side. "Yep"

"Well then, I guess we're tossing your birth control pills in the garbage"

He caught her off guard. "You ready for all of that?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm ready for whatever life throws our way"

"Good. Now open your gift already"

Percy slid his thumb under the edge of the paper, tearing it off. "Gold paper, eh?"

"Yep. That's what it is. Inside is your golden ticket, too"

Percy shook the box, separating the lid. A tinge of panic seeped through Annabeth when he frowned at her gift. It wasn't the most romantic of gifts but she knew it will make him happy. The last few days, Percy has been working hard on a project that will tale their company to the next level. But Percy was working harder on winning Annabeth's love back that he wasn't able to convince investors.

"A contract?"

"Yep. TLC production made it"

Percy examined it again. "This is a contract about the project I was working on. Baby, no one wants to back it"

Annabeth shrugged. "That was then. We have a meeting with Jeff Westfield whenever you're ready"

Percy was astonished. "You got investors on board?"

Annabeth grinned proudly. "Yep. Luke's in on it, too. Word on the street is that several big name investors are interested"

Percy grinned at her. "You were a very busy girl"

"Yes, I was. Sneaky"

"I love you so much. You are, and always have been, my dream" Percy told her softly and sincerely.

"And I'll never forget a single moment of it"


End file.
